Sinful Immortality
by Snowberryxoxo
Summary: Sequel to Deadly Affairs - Captured by a vampire hunter she loved and feared, Kenzie must fight for her survival while holding on to the hope that Kol might return and help her, but Kol has his own problems to struggle with and one of these problems is named Sienna... Kol/OC RATED M
1. I Miss You

**A/N: ANNND HERE IT IS! took a little longer to upload because of some technical issues, but you don't have to wait any longer! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

**Sinful Immortality  
**

Chapter 1:

Kol turned in his bed and felt himself rolling off it, landing on a dead stripper he'd brought home with him during his stay in Las Vegas.

Had he not been completely heartbroken he would've loved to stay in Las Vegas, because it had everything he desired and loved.

Well, all except for Kenzie.

Growling quietly as the turned vampire hunter flashed his mind, he rolled off the dead woman, spotting a bottle of tequila.

He grabbed the bottle and sat up, his vision going completely blurry as he made an attempt to open it, but when he finally succeeded he found out that it was empty.

"For fucks sake…" he muttered and threw the bottle towards a wall, shattering the bottle into hundreds of sharp glass pieces.

Grabbing the bed he hoisted himself up and glanced around, noticing the huge spots of blood on the bed sheets, walls and floor.

A few more dead strippers lay on the floor and were still dressed in their sparkly short skirts and bikini tops.

Kol heaved a sigh and grabbed his cell phone absentmindedly, seeing Kenzie's number flash on the screen yet again.

_Why does she keep calling me? She has that Fell guy to please her,_ Kol thought and was about to crush the cell phone, but he saw that he had a voicemail.

Reluctantly letting it play, he lay down on the bed and listened to the sound of Kenzie's voice.

"_Kol? Kol please answer your phone… I understand why you left, but just… please let me know if you're ok. I'm worried about you. I… miss you._"

_She misses me?_ Kol sat up straight and felt himself sobering up a bit.

No, he couldn't go back to her even if she missed him. She deserved to be with someone normal – someone who wasn't the brother of her mother's murderer and who got her in trouble.

But calling her wouldn't harm, would it? Just let her know that he was fine or tell her to stop contacting him and get on with her life?

Kol nodded and rubbed his weary face, dialing Kenzie's number and waiting for her to answer, but minutes passed by and no one answered it.

Huh, that was odd?

Of course Kenzie could just be busy or… Kol growled as the mental image of Kenzie sleeping with Gabriel flashed in his mind.

He crushed his phone and headed out of the hotel suite, nearly walking into a very startled maid whose eyes widened when she saw that he was butt-naked.

Kol really didn't care if she stared or not but found a suite that belonged to a man who was about his size, stealing some of his clothes before he left the hotel.

He was hungover, worried and his vampire side and humanity were fighting an internal battle that drove him crazy.

"_So this is where you've been hiding for over a century? I should've known!_" a familiar female voice said, making him stop dead in his tracks.

_No… it can't be,_ he thought and turned slowly around, finding himself standing face to face with an old flame from the past. _Oh bloody hell!_

"Hello Kol," the raven-haired vampire with the emerald green eyes said. "Why so surprised to see me? You didn't forget about me, did you?"

Kol was speechless and shook his head, remembering the passionate, reckless and entertaining nights they'd spent together in the past.

_Before Klaus was so kind to dagger me, that is._

"Of course not, Sienna. How could I forget a beauty like yourself?" he said, a smirk forming slowly on his lips.

He had missed Sienna and how she seemed to know just what he wanted and when he wanted it, but his smirk quickly faded when he remembered that his heart still belonged to someone else.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, sweetie," Sienna said and batted her dark and thick eyelashes in the most flirtatious way. "Dinner will, though. Are you offering or are you too hungover to eat?"

She licked her crimson lips as she said it and smoothed down the tight black dress she wore, distracting him for a moment from his thoughts.

"You know what? I'm feeling very hungry. Let's go to my new favorite place," he said and took her hand, kissing it softly and feeling an ache in his heart.

Guilt – that was what it was.

_She's happy with Gabriel. I should move on like she is,_ he reminded himself, but his heart refused to listen. _Tonight I'm going to kill my humanity with a little help from Sienna._

Having decided that, he led his old lover and friend to a bar he'd been to last night and compelled his way to getting a bottle filled with blood and alcohol.

Yup, tonight it was time for him to tear apart the humanity Kenzie had brought forth in him...

~~oOo~~

_Fuck, fuck and double fuck,_ Kenzie cursed and felt like slapping herself in the face. _Why the fuckery fuck does this have to happen to me now?!_

The man behind her kidnapping scrutinized her intently and when a frown appeared on his face, she saw that despite his current age he looked just like when she left him, wearing only a couple of more wrinkles on his forehead.

_How did he even get out of the damn nursing home?_

"Hello Kenzie," he said, his voice hoarse and low, making him sound more intimidating. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy to see your old man?"

Kenzie gulped nervously as she stared at her 65-year-old father, noticing a Bible in his hand that made her remember the reason why she never visited him anymore.

He was a crazy, old and mentally ill man – not the sweet, overly protective and loving father, who would do anything to keep her safe.

"Dad, I–"

"And the corpse can talk," he said, his voice dripping with venom. "Now do tell me, Kenzie. How exactly did my dear daughter die?"

Kenzie heaved a sigh and glanced around in the dark dungeon, spotting multiple torturing devices custom made to inflict a high amount of pain on vampires.

"You want to know how I died, Dad? Do you? I was murdered by a vampire hunter who'd been turned into a psychotic vampire!" she snapped, instantly regretting saying it.

Her father raised a brow and walked up to her slowly, intimidatingly, like a predator as always and held a neatly carved stake close to her neck.

"Oh, I know. Your brother told me," he said calmly. "However, I believe he should've killed you when he had the chance. You are no longer one of us and will turn on us when you get the chance. It's your nature now. You're a damn bloodsucking monster!"

It felt like he'd just stabbed her in her heart and when she looked into his cold brown eyes, she felt like a frightened little girl again.

"I never wanted to become a vampire…" she whispered pleadingly.

"Yes you did or you wouldn't have completed the transition. What is the first rule we hunters _always_ obey no matter what?" he asked, reminding her of the lessons he used to give her.

"Vampire hunters will rather die fighting a vampire than become like the enemy..." she quoted reluctantly.

"Exactly! Now I have to live with the tormenting memory of my own daughter being transformed into what I hate the most – what took your mother's life so many years ago!"

Kenzie closed her eyes and felt tears brimming in them.

_And this is exactly why I didn't want him to know about Kol… he'd never forgive me._

"But I am _not_ evil, Dad! I only drink animal blood or from hospital blood bags…"

The old hunter shook his head repeatedly and murmured something under his breath, turning around because it was too much for him to even look at her.

"I am very tempted to drive a stake through your heart, but that would be a very kind death for someone like you – especially when I know you fell in love with the brother of your mother's murderer. How could you? After everything that beast did to your mother!"

Kenzie shook her head and let out a sigh, refusing to accept that. She had felt guilty about it for a long time and knew that Kol wasn't like his brother.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked softly, sitting completely calmly in her seat.

Her father turned around again and faced her, wearing a crazy look in his face. He suddenly shook his head and walked out of the dungeon, muttering something about his dead wife.

She instantly tried breaking free from the chair, but the vervain in her system and on the chains weakened her a lot and made her feel so sleepy.

Out of all the people she never wanted to meet her father until the day he was dead, because it pained her to see him like this.

But perhaps… only perhaps, he would forget the reason why he brought her here and let her go eventually – though that wouldn't change the fact that he seemed to hate her immensely.

Another man soon entered the dungeon – a man she didn't know – she saw a couple of more torturing devices in his hands and knew that he'd been sent to hurt her.

"Please don't do this! I haven't harmed anyone!" Kenzie screamed hoarsely, trying to get out of the chair.

The man ignored her plea and silently moved forwards with collar-like object in his hand, tying it tightly around her neck and making sure that the wooden spikes on it hurt her already.

She winced and bit down in her bottom lip so hard that she made herself bleed. He narrowed his eyes at her and wrapped the chain to the collar around his hand.

"Mr. Forbes has no tolerance towards dead monsters," he said. "However, we might just let you live if you tell us who turned you. Lying to us or keeping the truth hidden won't get you anywhere, so I suggest you start talking."

"Start talking? But why would I tell who my maker is when you're just going to kill him?" Kenzie hissed angrily.

He didn't look that pleased about her reply and took out a large kitchen knife that smelled like it had been soaked in vervain, walking up to her and bending down in his knees to be at her level.

"Do you really want to test me, Kenzie? I may have known you from since you were just a child, but I have no tolerance towards dead monsters either. In fact, I'd rather just stake you now."

His cold words sent a shiver through Kenzie's body and she closed her eyes, saying a quiet prayer that someone would save her – anyone.

After all the shit she'd been through she refused to die like this and she refused to tell anyone about Kol, because the truth was… she'd rather die than betray him.

"Then torture me. I don't care. I don't have anything to live for if you kill my maker." Kenzie said honestly, knowing too that she would die as well if Kol died.

_Where is Kol anyway? Why hasn't he returned my calls? Will he find out about what happened to me?_

All these questions rushed through her mind and she sighed heavily, wishing that things hadn't gone so badly between them.

_Oh God, and Gabriel! He must think I ran away with Kol or something equally horrible…_

Of course she did love spending time with him and wanted to see if they could have a somewhat normal life together, but she couldn't stop comparing him with Kol.

"Very well. Then you must suffer."

The brawny and dangerous-looking man, who worked for her father, suddenly stabbed her in her chest with the knife, the vervain burning the inside of her body and making her scream.

It felt like she'd been stabbed with acid and made her feel weaker; however she quickly muffled her scream by clenching her teeth and closed her eyes, ignoring the searing pain.

_Don't give up, Kenzie. Not now. Not here._

Kenzie tried breaking some of the chains even though it hurt, but the man pulled in the chain to the collar and she felt the wooden spikes going into her neck.

_Where are you Kol when I need you the most?_


	2. Heartbroken

**A/N: Hellooo and rauwrr! *facepalm***

**Thanks for the amazeballs (my friends and I make up a lot of silly words on Twitter) reviews, favs and alerts! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 2:

They met in the beginning of the 18th century – 1758 to be exact – and were both visiting the picturesque Italian city Sienna named herself after she was turned into a vampire.

When Kol went to the beautiful city known as Siena he had been planning to kill a dozen of people, sleep with twice as many women and perhaps enjoy the city's beauty.

But then he met an extraordinary, seductive and fun-loving half-Italian woman named Isabella, who instantly caught his attention and made him turn her.

She was a bored young duchess and hated her old and dull husband, so he gave her the freedom she needed and even now he still didn't regret his decision.

Sienna was… fierce, untamed and everything he used to seek in a woman.

They spent nearly two decades together just tearing people apart; pleasuring each other in the most breathtaking ways and never grew bored once.

Well, until Klaus finally found him and drove a dagger in his heart.

To see her now, still looking as beautiful, dark and seductive as always, brought forth old feelings and a lust to go back to his old ripper days.

_But she isn't Kenzie,_ a voice in his head said.

It was his damn humanity.

Throughout most of the day it wouldn't shut up and kept reminding him about the woman who'd stolen his heart with her sharp tongue, fiery personality and simple beauty.

"When are you going to tell me why you're brooding?" Sienna asked, taking a sip of her red wine that was laced with blood.

They were seated in a restaurant, searching for a pair of delicious humans they would bring back to Kol's suite so they could have a little fun with them.

Kol hadn't said much the entire day and whenever Sienna asked about how he was doing or what he'd been up to lately, he either changed the subject or ordered more booze.

"I'm not brooding!" he snapped, coming off a little harsher than he intended to.

Sienna raised a perfect dark eyebrow and leaned across the table, tracing small circles on his hand with her fingertip.

"Oh, please! You are brooding like a human. Let me guess…" She narrowed her stunning emerald green eyes and suddenly smirked. "Ah, I see! Someone broke your heart, yes?"

Kol rolled his eyes and threw back in his chair, which only confirmed her suspicion and made her giggle.

"Very well, tell me who she is. I mean she must have been very special if she caught your interest and made you this human."

He snorted. "No one broke my heart and no one made me human. Now if you'll excuse me, I just saw a pretty young girl enter the restaurant. I call dibs on her."

He stood up and left the table a little too fast and awkwardly for his liking, but he managed to create some distance between them and could focus on hiding his broken heart.

Was it truly that obvious he was heartbroken?

Kol shook his head and approached the young girl who was out with her boyfriend, compelling her to go to his suite and wait for him.

The boyfriend he made go find another girlfriend before he returned to Sienna, his emotions fully masked by a cold demeanor.

"What's her name?" Sienna asked curiously, obviously not ready to let go of the subject.

Kol let out a frustrated sigh and decided to give up. Sienna knew him like the back of her hand and could recognize if he was lying.

"Her name is Kenzie, but she didn't break my heart. She was just a pet and nothing else," he answered, half-lying. "Do we have to speak about this?"

"Ouch! She must truly have hurt you. But sure, I'll let it go if you answer another question of mine."

He groaned. "Fine! What is it?"

"Did you love her?"

Kol fell silent even though he already knew the answer to that. But he knew it was time to let Kenzie go, so he changed his answer.

"I did, but not anymore."

Sienna smirked darkly and leaned across the table once more, pressing her full red lips against his and kissing him fiercely, igniting an old but familiar lust inside him.

"You wanna get out of here?" she whispered seductively into his ear. "I believe I've found a victim as well."

Kol nodded without hesitating and took her hand, leading her out of the restaurant with a compelled waiter following right behind them.

~~oOo~~

The burning hot and vervain soaked fire poker seared Kenzie's flesh when it penetrated her stomach and forced a loud and agonizing scream out of her bloody lips.

She cried and begged for mercy, but they refused to stop until she'd uttered the name of her maker.

In her head she could easily say his name, but the name wouldn't form in her mouth, because her heart wanted her to keep fighting.

Every now and then her father would pay her a visit, shouting and telling her repeatedly what a disgrace she was for him and their entire family.

She'd learned to shut his voice out now and just waited until the Alzheimer kicked in, making him forget why he even went in to see her.

When the fire poker was withdrawn from her body and she felt her wound healing up very slowly, but the lingering pain remained because of the vervain.

"Give up, Kenzie. Why protect a vampire whose brother killed-no _tore_ _apart_ your mother in front of you? What do you owe him?" the hunter asked, holding her jaw in a tight grip that made her eyes water again.

"He saved my life…" she whispered hoarsely. "More than once."

The hunter spat on the floor in disgust and slapped her so hard that her face vibrated a bit from the impact.

"Vampires don't care about humans. They only see us as food or pets they can manipulate with. You should know better than to trust them!"

_Perhaps he's right,_ she thought but it was too late now. _How would Kol even know I'm here? He must be far away now…_

She sighed heavily and closed her eyes, wanting to sleep but and rest, but the pain kept her awake and when the hot fire poker was inserted into her again, she didn't cry or scream.

She just clenched her teeth, trying her best to ignore the excruciating pain.

_If I'm lucky they'll give up and put an end to my misery. Hell, maybe they'll even do it quickly._

Kenzie eventually lost consciousness and the pain seemed to ease for a few hours, giving her time to fully rest and regain her strength.

She slept somewhat peacefully despite being chained to a chair for over a day now and when she woke up again she found out that she'd been asleep for two days.

Someone had also untied her and made her drink animal blood, which truly confused her until she saw her brother Simon hovering above her.

He shushed her before she could utter a word and picked her up into his arms, carrying her towards the exit.

"I can't believe Dad would do this to you. I never thought he'd harm you if I… I'm so sorry, Kenzie. Please forgive me. You know I hate lying to him." Simon said quietly.

Kenzie was too tired, sore and heartbroken to say anything.

Simon tried sneaking past the hunters and headed towards one of the building's exits, however, it wasn't long before he was stopped by a guard.

"Get Kol…" Kenzie whispered hoarsely before the guard stopped them.

"You traitor! How can you help a vampire fleeing?" he hissed angrily,

"She's my fucking sister you dick!" Simon snapped, but it didn't matter.

Soon he was being tackled to the floor by several more guards and Kenzie felt herself being dragged back to the dungeon.

She fought with everything she had and inflicted as much pain she could to them, but biting them only made her weaker because they'd consumed vervain.

Once she'd been chained to the chair again the torture continued as a punishment and it hurt so badly that she almost felt tempted to tell them the truth.

But she couldn't and wouldn't tell them that it was Kol.

"_Is she talking yet?_" her father asked, stepping into the dungeon.

The hunter shook his head and pulled removed the stake from Kenzie's shoulder, placing it next to the other bloody torture devices.

"Leave us then. I will just have to do it the old fashion kind of way."

The hunter left the room obediently and Kenzie's father stepped closer to her, a look of anger, disappointment and frustration in his face.

Pulling a chair closer to them he sat down and made her look straight into his eyes.

"Why are you protecting him?"

"Why are you torturing your own daughter?" Kenzie asked, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Why can't you see me as your daughter anymore? You think mom would've wanted you to hurt me?"

His jaw clenched and he slapped her across her face, silencing her but increasing the amount of tears that streamed down her swollen cheeks.

"Don't speak about your mother and _don't_ think I will pity you. You are a demon from Hell and my daughter is gone forever."

"I'm _not _a demon Dad! I know you miss mom and feel like it's your fault she died, but it isn't! I went to Mystic Falls to kill Klaus for you, but killing him won't bring mom back! Please, let me go… I promise I won't ever bother you again."

She'd never felt so terrified, so upset or hurt before in her life until now and it was all because of the same man who'd raised her.

"I will revenge her and I don't care if I have to drive a stake through your heart to do it. You are dead to me, Kenzie. Dead."

Kenzie was speechless.

She felt a part of herself die at that moment and wasn't sure if she wanted to feel anything anymore because everything hurt so much.

She closed her eyes and turned her emotions off, not caring if she would become her own worst nightmare.

Kenzie sat quietly and just stared numbly at nothing, no emotions and no thoughts running through her head.

The only thing she could sense was the need to kill and feed.

The predator inside her had woken up and was slowly but surely consuming every inch of her mind, turning her into the being she'd tried to suppress.

_He's right. Kenzie's dead._

Kenzie opened her eyes again and saw the same hunter, who'd been torturing her for hours, standing in front of her.

Her eyes instantly darkened, her veins became more visible on her face and her fangs extended fully.

"Finally you show your true face, _bloodsucker_…" he said, picking up another wooden stake.

Kenzie bared her fangs warningly and tried breaking free from the chains, using every bit of strength and ignoring the pain it caused her completely.

One of the chains suddenly broke, allowing one of her hands to break free, and she didn't hesitate to use the opportunity to pull him close to her, sinking her fangs into his neck and tearing his neck wide open, letting every drop of blood gush out of the wound.

Never again would she let those hunters harm her.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	3. Tainted Blood

**A/N: Helloooo, thanks for the awesome reviews, favs and alerts ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 3:

"You naughty, naughty vampire…" Kol murmured against Sienna's lips, kissing her hard and passionately, smearing her scarlet lipstick all over their lips.

Sienna smirked devilishly and rolled over, pinning his arms above his head and biting down in her bottom lip seductively as she looked at him from under her dark eyelashes, igniting that dark and feral lust inside him again.

"Who are you calling naughty? I believe it was you who bit my–"

Kol overpowered Sienna and rolled back on top of her, feeling a wet patch of blood on the sheets that came from a priest they'd killed.

_God, who knew that holy blood tasted that good? Or maybe it was his blood type,_ Kol thought, grinning darkly before he crashed his lips against hers, pushing his length inside her so hard that she let out a cry.

_Nice to know I haven't lost my touch when it comes to pleasuring women._

Sienna moaned in ecstasy, sinking her nails into his bare back and scratching him roughly down along it, leaving bloody marks that quickly healed up.

Kol growled quietly and threateningly like an animal as he began thrusting into her in a steady pace, loving the sound of her moans and cries.

It had taken him a few days to convince himself that it was okay for him to sleep with another woman and although he did miss Kenzie, then he wasn't able to resist Sienna anymore.

She was like a drug that he was addicted to and the way she moved gracefully around him and batted her eyelashes drove him insane like with any other man.

It was his own fault though.

When they'd first met she was just a skilled seductress but he taught her how to use her enhanced emotions and powers to seduce any man – even him.

She'd been a project to him at first but soon found himself liking her in more than just one way. He admired her as a predator, a friend and opponent.

"God, I've missed you," Sienna breathed, her voice coated with lust and hunger for him. "I'm so glad you're mine again... _only_ mine."

Kol thrust deeper into her to show her how much he'd missed her as well, but before he could do another ravaging thrust, he heard someone approaching their suite – one with a familiar heartbeat.

_Damn it!_

The door burst open before Kol had the time to move out of the bed and Simon, who'd caught them in the act, didn't bother covering his eyes when he saw who he was with, because he had other things on his mind right now.

"Didn't your mommy teach you to knock before she died?" Kol asked, knowing it'd provoke him.

Simon snarled and instantly threw himself at Kol, who easily moved out of the bed and slammed him against a wall, ignoring the fact that he was fully naked.

Sienna giggled and sat up properly, covering her nude body with the duvet and watching them in amusement.

"Did you order room service?" she inquired, biting down in her bottom lip with her fang.

"No, unfortunately not and as tempted as I am to kill him then he's a hunter," Kol said, letting out the part about him being Kenzie's brother as well. "Now tell me, Mr. Forbes. Do you have a death wish?"

Simon growled and punched Kol in the face hard with knuckles that had wooden spikes on them, so not only did it hurt but his face was torn as well.

"You _dick_!" He bared his fangs and went to actually kill Simon, however Lee quickly got in between the pair, waving a sharp stake that nearly brushed his chest.

"You two must be absolute idiots to think that you can–"

"We're not here to kill you, fucktard!" Lee hissed, surprising Kol a bit.

He'd more expected Simon to say that, but then again – both her brothers secretly disliked him.

"Then why the fuck are you two here?!" Kol snapped.

"Do you know these two boys, Kol?" Sienna asked curiously, rolling over onto her stomach and propping herself up with her elbows.

"I… yes, sadly. Do you mind tossing me my boxers, love?" he answered, grinning.

Sienna grabbed his boxers from the floor and tossed them to him, so he could pull them on and go outside in the hallway with them.

"Let me take a wild guess. You're here to kick my ass now that I'm no longer with your sister?" he mused. "Am I right?"

"No, unfortunately not. We're here because we need your help. Kenzie has been kidnapped by our father and he's torturing her into telling who turned her. She told Simon to find you, but clearly you're too busy with other things." Lee said, his voice dripping with venom.

_Wait what? Kenzie's been kidnapped?_ _Fuck! No, no, no, no… not Kenzie…_

"I told you this trip was a waste of time," Simon snapped. "He never really cared about Kenzie."

The two brothers turned on their heels and walked away, but Kol didn't stop them. He was fighting the ripper in him that just didn't care about whether or not Kenzie survived.

_She dumped me…_

_But I love her…_

_It doesn't change the fact that she's with Gabriel now._

_Where the fuck is that bastard? He should've protected her!_

"Kol, come back to bed…" Sienna purred into his ear, wrapping her arms around his bare chest.

Kol sighed heavily and turned around to face her, making her wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her back to bed, closing the door behind them.

Once he was back between her legs, he let out a sigh and leaned his forehead against her chest, unable to think or do anything properly.

"So you fell in love with a hunter? I don't know whether to be disappointed or amused…" Sienna said.

He looked up into her cat-like eyes and frowned. "She's not a hunter anymore."

She raised a brow and sat up with him still between her legs, smirking darkly. "You turned her?"

Kol held his breath and ran his fingers through his already tousled hair, which was enough answer for Sienna.

She couldn't resist the urge to giggle. "Oh my… Kol Mikaelson fell in love with a hunter and turned her? I bet that didn't turn out well for you."

"_Shut up, Isabella!_" he snapped and crawled off the bed.

Sienna fell silent and crossed her arms, huffing. "Are you going to save her? She _broke_ your heart and turned you into a wimp! Besides, she's not one of us. She'll never be one of us."

Perhaps she was right.

_She's somewhere being tortured right now, you fool! Because. Of. You._

Kol guessed that Kenzie hadn't told the hunters the truth yet since they hadn't found him yet, which meant that she truly did still care deeply about him.

"I can't leave her to die, Sienna…" he breathed, turning his gaze to her. "I'll be back in a few days, though. I'm just going to save her and then… then we can continue where we left off."

~~oOo~~

Blood trickled slowly down from Kenzie's chin and dripped on the floor, adding blood to the small pools at her feet that belonged to the vampire hunters she'd torn apart.

Licking her blood smeared lips, she smirked darkly and her darkening demonic eyes fixated on the entrance to the dungeon as she heard footsteps.

The hunters came in one after another, armed from head to toe with wooden stakes, crossbows, guns and even swords that had been soaked in vervain.

She inhaled the scent of their vervain tainted blood and the sound of their beating hearts alone made her mouth become wet of hunger.

Oh, how she craved to tear them all apart and make them suffer like they'd made her suffer.

One of them aimed the arrow on his crossbow at her heart, but before he could release the arrow a man stepped forward and made himself present.

Kenzie narrowed her eyes when her gaze fell on her old father and she watched him carefully, wondering how his heart could be so calm in a moment like this.

Mr. Forbes slowly approached Kenzie with no visible weapons in his hands, but she knew better than to trust him and bared her fangs warningly.

"Finally you show your true colors," he said calmly. "You are everything I hate."

"Yes and I do thank you for doing that. You've made me accept what I really am. A monster with no empathy for my own family. Like you." Kenzie said, flashing a smug smirk.

He cursed under his breath and revealed a stake that was hidden in the back of his trousers, moving towards her to attack her and the instant he moved she moved towards him as well, but neither one of them clashed together.

Kenzie had to blink a few times to realize that she was moving and hanging over Kol's shoulder, because it all happened so fast.

However, by the time they were in the woods several miles from the place where Kenzie had been tortured, she started wriggling in his grip so he stopped and put her down.

Kol's eyes widened instantly when he saw and smelled the blood on her, knowing that most of it belonged to hunters.

She turned on her heel and walked off before he could utter a word, leaving him more bewildered than before.

"I… Are you all right?" Kol asked worriedly, approaching her cautiously.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and turned around, finding him standing much closer to her than she expected, but the dark smirk on her lips and the cold look in her eyes didn't disappear.

"You flipped the switch," he stated more than asked. "Kenz–"

"Unless you are going to apologize for preventing me from killing my father, then I don't want to hear it." she snapped, moving out of the woods.

Kenzie, however, had spent so much time in the dungeon that she hadn't noticed that she wasn't wearing her daylight ring or that it was in the middle of the afternoon, so when she exposed herself to the burning sun she felt her body starting to burn slowly.

She screamed in agony and quickly moved to a large shadow under a tree, panting as she felt her skin healing up.

It wasn't long before Kol was by her side again, but he was far from gentle towards her when he slammed her against the tree.

"Why can't you just fuck off? You're so damn brilliant at doing it anyway!" she growled.

Kenzie could tell by the way Kol looked at her that she'd hurt him, but frankly she didn't care about his feelings right now.

"You don't mean that…" he said quietly and moved his hands to her cheeks, pressing his body against hers so she couldn't move away when his pupils dilated. "Turn your emotions back on."

Kenzie felt the pull inside her but her heart was too shattered to allow herself to turn her emotions back on.

She planted her knee between his legs as hard as she could and pushed him away, running as fast as she could through the woods, making sure to stay in the shadows of the tall trees.

Of course she knew that Kol would follow her, so she tried finding a place where she could hide – somewhere where she'd be protected from the sun and where Kol wouldn't look for her.

When she noticed the familiar sign a few blocks away, she couldn't resist the urge to grin because the place she'd found was the perfect place for her to hide in.

Running last time as fast as she could, she moved inside the unguarded strip club in the outskirts of the town she was in and appreciated that the club had no windows that would let the sunlight in.

The club was almost abandoned except for the owner, who was making sure that everything was ready for tonight, and although it was tempting to just kill him now, then she needed his help.

So she approached him cautiously and silently, grabbing him by his neck and throwing him onto the bar, forcing him to look straight into her eyes.

"Do you want to die?" she asked, baring her fangs as she grinned.

The man gasped at the sight and shook his head, trembling of fear under her hand.

"Good. Then do exactly as I tell you to."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	4. Forgive Me

**A/N: HEEEY *facepalm* I wasn't even supposed to update this right now but... blegh here's another chap!**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews! ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 4:

The man let out a muffled plea for mercy as Kenzie sunk her fangs into his neck, drinking his blood greedily as she continued moving her barely covered body seductively on his lap.

There were definitely a lot of advantages to being a vampire disguised as a stripper, because not only would she regularly get blood but she could drain whoever she wanted to.

The only thing she had to do was batting her dark eyelashes seductively and whispering empty promises of an unforgettable night with her that would turn out to be their last night alive.

Of course she had to let some of them live so she wouldn't draw any suspicion to the strip club, but whenever she did kill someone the manager – Bobby – would get rid of them.

The best thing about her new occupation was that Kol wouldn't find her.

Or so Kenzie thought until she finished draining the guy and walked back out to the other customers, finding Kol questioning Bobby about her whereabouts.

Bobby noticed her exiting the private room and suddenly pointed accusingly at her, his body trembling of fear because Kol was baring his fangs at him.

Kenzie instantly fled the club and went outside through the back entrance, running in her high heeled black stilettos as fast as she could.

However, she never expected Kol to be working with someone and was suddenly pinned to a wall by a female vampire, one with long raven hair and stunning emerald green eyes.

The vampire smirked as she held her pinned, tightening her grip on Kenzie's throat.

"So you're the little hunter-turned-vampire who broke Kol's heart?" she asked, her voice low and menacingly.

Kenzie frowned, wondering who the fuck this woman was and why she was working with Kol.

"Let me go or kill me, bitch! I don't have all night, you know!" she snapped.

The raven haired vampire raised a perfect dark eyebrow and tilted her head to the side, looking curiously at Kenzie for a moment.

"You certainly seem very feisty… I know Kol likes feisty girls but how you made him fall in love with you is a mystery to me. Tell me, what's the secret?"

Kenzie bared her fangs, but she didn't get to attack the vampire as Kol suddenly appeared by her side and pulled Kenzie towards a car.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you're doing? You can't just force me with you!" she screamed, fighting him with everything she had.

"The fuck I can!" Kol growled. "You need help, Kenzie. And your brothers miss you."

Kenzie snorted and rolled her eyes. "I have no family. Just let me go and let me live my life!"

He ignored her and threw her in the back of the car, injecting vervain into her neck so she would pass out on the backseat.

Kenzie was out within a few seconds.

"Quite the little fighter, you have there…" Sienna said, smirking darkly. "I have to admit that hiding in a strip club was very well-thought of her."

Kol glared at her in response because he found none of this amusing. The thought of Kenzie showing her body to those pervy men sickened and enraged him.

He decided to take her back to his hotel in Las Vegas as taking her to Mystic Falls would be too dangerous when she was in this state.

"I tried compelling her, but it's like she's gone completely numb. There are no feelings left in her." Kol said as he drove.

"Well, that happens when a vampire decides to turn his or hers emotions off. You of all people should know that, Mr. Jack the Ripper…" Sienna said teasingly.

Kol frowned, remembering that particular time in his life when people thought he was some crazy murderer who went after prostitutes.

They were true about that but they were far from right about _what_ he was.

"They must've tortured her a lot since she chose to turn her emotions off…" he muttered, sighing because he could only imagine what Kenzie's own father had put her through.

"She'll survive." Sienna said matter-of-factly.

Kol fell silent and didn't utter another word throughout the rest of the trip. He carried the unconscious Kenzie upstairs to his suite once they arrived at the hotel and made sure to chain her arms and legs to the bedposts.

"Why not let her run freely? She obviously had a good time there…"

He was tempted to throw her out of the window, but she was right.

Why was he trying to change her?

The only thing he had to do was to save her and he'd done that. She was her brothers' problem now – not his.

Kol left the suite and called Kenzie's brothers, informing them about Kenzie's whereabouts so they could come pick her up.

"I gotta go for a moment. Do you mind keeping an eye on her?" Kol asked as he was talking with Lee on the phone.

Sienna nodded and smiled innocently, waiting until Kol had left the suite before she turned her gaze back to Kenzie.

She waited patiently for the young vampire to wake up and once Kenzie's eyes fluttered open, she approached her, grazing her sharp nail along Kenzie's bare leg.

Kenzie realized that she was chained to the bed and started pulling in the chains but they were too strong for her.

"Where's that dick? And who are you?" Kenzie hissed.

Sienna snickered. "Oh you mean Kol? He's fetching your brothers and as for whom I am, then I'm someone who really wants to be alone with him. I love Kol and know what he wants and needs."

Kenzie raised a brow. "Why are you telling me that? I'm not together with him anymore."

"No, but Kol obviously still has feelings for you. I need those feelings gone. His love for you is making him weak. It's pathetic to look at, quite frankly."

"That's not _my_ problem. If you want him, then take him!"

Sienna raised a brow and smirked darkly. "Let's make an agreement. I let you go and you stay as far away as you can from us, yes?"

Kenzie narrowed her eyes.

_Is this bitch for real?_ She was about to answer the question, but for some reason she wanted to say the opposite of what Sienna was hoping for.

_He broke my heart too when he kept helping Klaus… but that's in the past. I don't feel anything for anyone anymore._

"Fine," she said after a few minutes. "Now let me go, you crazy bitch!"

Sienna's lip twitched but she removed the chains calmly and within a few seconds Kenzie was out of the door and back in the streets, in desperate need of a drink.

Since she already was in Las Vegas she decided to get her hands on some proper clothes in a store nearby and "borrowed" a tight black dress with sequins on it and a low-cut V-neck that definitely would distract men from her fangs.

Ready and dressed to the part, she went into a casino in the other end of the city and hid among the mass of gambling people, grinning because she knew for sure that Kol wouldn't find her there.

Or at least not until she'd found a new place to stay.

"Hello, baby doll! Mind blowing my dice?" a pervy looking man asked drunkenly.

"Sure, if you don't mind giving me your blood later," Kenzie whispered as she compelled him. "After this game you'll take me to your place and let me drink from you."

He nodded absentmindedly and threw the dice after Kenzie had gently blown on them, earning himself a lot of money.

But she started growing impatient by his constant gambling and decided to pull him away from the game, taking him somewhere remote where she could feed on him.

Unfortunately, she hadn't expected the man's drink to be laced with vervain and when she tasted it in his blood she started coughing, cursing at herself for being so foolish.

"_I figured a vamp might show up around here…_" an unfamiliar voice said.

Kenzie frowned and looked up at the innocent-looking priest who stood beside her, armed with a syringe filled with vervain.

_For fucks sake! Not again!_

"A hunter disguised as priest… how clever of you," she said sarcastically, leaning against the wall behind her. "Have I mentioned how much I despise hunters?"

The priest narrowed his eyes, prepared to attack her if she made a move, but she wasn't planning to attack him in this state.

Especially not when he'd just lead her somewhere and torture her.

"Does it matter? You are a vampire. All vampires hate hunters," he said. "But I am not in a disguise. I am a soldier of the Lord and will cleanse this world of abominations like you."

Kenzie snorted. "You sound like my father. He's a hunter like you and like I used to be."

That seemed to surprise the priest, but he didn't let himself get distracted by that. "Then you know that you have to die."

She shook her head and stood up properly, baring her fangs. "Becoming a vampire was the best fucking thing that happened to me. Emotions make you weak and they will be your downfall, _priest_!"

Kenzie swiftly darted away as fast as she could even though her head was throbbing and her vision had become blurry.

She had to get away before the hunter would get her and drove a stake through her heart.

~~oOo~~

When Kol returned to find Sienna alone in the suite, he felt a stab of panic in his heart.

_No no no no! Where is she?_

"What happened?" he more or less snapped at Sienna.

"She broke free and snapped my neck," Sienna growled, rubbing her neck. "But just forget about her, Kol. She's not our problem anymore, right?"

_Right… Her brothers can find her._

Kol nodded reluctantly and sent an apologetic look to Lee and Simon, who cursed at him and stormed outside again.

He sighed and looked at the broken chains.

How did Kenzie manage to break free of them?

She'd been sedated with vervain and weak, so she shouldn't even be able to break them and the fact that she'd taken down Sienna made him think of two things.

Either Sienna had led Kenzie get away or Kenzie was far more broken than he imagined.

She'd become a true ripper and he blamed himself for it, because if he hadn't left he'd be able to protect her.

But he couldn't stay either when Gabriel was around all the time.

"Kol let it go. She's a big girl. She can handle herself and she made it pretty clear that she didn't want to have anything to do with you anymore." Sienna said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I suppose you're right…" he murmured and felt her lips press against his.

He grinned against her lips and pulled her legs up around his waist, carrying her to the bed as the kissed turned deep and passionate.

He couldn't shake the nagging feeling of that Kenzie might be in danger right now out of his mind, though, and soon broke the fierce kiss.

"I can't do this. I have to find her, Sienna. She needs me." Kol muttered, sighing.

Sienna narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but changed her mind and swiftly rolled him under her, pinning his arms to the bed.

"Kol, please trust me. Kenzie will be fine. You have to let go of her. She's not yours anymore," she said more softly this time. "I am yours though and I have missed you so much."

Kol closed his eyes, muttering a swearword or two because he didn't know what to do.

_I hope Kenzie will forgive me for what I'm about to do…_

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	5. A Lost Cause

**A/N: Heeyy, I'm back with a new chap! :D**

**Thanks for the epically (pretty sure that's not a real word) awesome reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha **

Chapter 5:

Time seemed to slow down as Kenzie ran through Las Vegas' streets, carrying her high heels in one hand while holding the hem of her dress up with the other.

It would be faster to use her vampire speed but she couldn't do it among so many people and despite being what she was she preferred people not knowing that vampires truly existed.

At least not without dying a few minutes later of finding out.

Kenzie wasn't panting or tired at all though but she was frustrated with being chased and almost killed by a vampire hunter after escaping from a whole building full of them.

She wondered if Kol was searching for her as well or banging that bitch vampire Sienna, who'd made it very clear that she wanted Kol all to herself.

The thought alone pissed Kenzie off but then again – what did she care about them?

Her emotions were gone and the only thing that was left in its place was a hollow void that she filled by satisfying her most basic needs.

She ran into an alley once she was sure that the priest was no longer following her and appreciated the fact that she was a vampire.

The long run would wear out most people but all it did to Kenzie was making her hungry.

Very _very_ hungry.

She dropped her high heeled shoes and searched the alley for any unwanted hobos and found Kol standing a few feet away from her, his face void of any emotions.

Kenzie glanced around to see if Sienna was nearby as well, but it seemed that Kol was all by himself.

"Run and I will break your neck again." he said threateningly, his voice low and husky.

Kenzie held her breath as he slowly approached her, his eyes gleaming with a dark and sensual desire that caught the attention of the predator within her.

The closer he came to her, the stronger the pull between them became and she was unable to take her eyes off him once he finally stopped in front of her.

Kol straightened his posture and his entire demeanor suddenly appeared much more… imposing and threatening, causing her undead heart to beat faster.

This was Kol the Ripper and Original whose life was tied to hers.

Kenzie wasn't sure how it was possible that he could have this effect on her, but she assumed that it was because he wasn't reaching out for her humanity anymore.

He was dominating her as her maker and she felt bound to obey him.

"Come with me."

It wasn't a question but she still felt an urge to challenge him. "No."

Kol raised a brow, but remained calm. "No? I _turned_ you. I am an Original. I can _make_ you come with me."

She gulped and straightened her own posture, baring her fangs and feeling a little braver. "_No_."

He smirked darkly and suddenly she felt herself being pinned against a wall, trapped between his body and the wall.

Kol's fangs were bared and his eyes had turned dark red like the eyes of a demon.

"_Come with me!_" he growled, his pupils dilating rapidly.

She tried resisting the compulsion but the lack of blood and exposure to vervain had weakened her, so gradually she felt herself being consumed by his mind control.

Kol moved slowly away from her when he sensed her relaxing in his grip, but he never let go of her hand and in one swift movement he was suddenly yanking her with him.

All Kenzie could do was follow him obediently while fury boiled deep inside her.

"How does Sienna feel about you bringing me back?" she asked coldly, her voice dripping with venom.

It took all in Kol not to lose his demeaning appearance when she said that, because he was well aware of that she knew he was with someone else now.

Somehow she was making him feel guilty about it despite her being the reason for their breakup.

"She told me to let you go but I can't." Kol answered coldly.

Kenzie snorted. "Of course she did. The bitch wants you all to herself."

Kol finally stopped walking in the middle of the street and gazed down at her, wondering where all this hatred came from.

"Shush or you will make me believe you actually still care about me." He rolled his eyes and continued walking.

She stayed silent the rest of the way back to the hotel and upon seeing Sienna again, she could tell that the much older vampire wasn't pleased about seeing her.

~~oOo~~

It had been a very quick decision when Kol had to find out whether or not he wanted to give Kenzie a new day-ring.

It was a definite no.

As things were right now he felt that it was too dangerous to allow her to walk around outside during the day, so he covered up every inch of the suite to keep the sun out.

To ensure that Kenzie wouldn't run away he'd compelled her to stay and made Sienna bring them some humans she could drain, which she'd very reluctantly done.

As for some clean clothes then Kenzie had to "borrow" some from the suite next door, so now she sat on the coffee table wearing a white blouse that said "I Love Las Vegas" and bright red skirt.

Even in tacky clothes Kol had a hard time taking his eyes off her.

It was maddening.

"Right, so obviously I need to teach you how to control yourself before your brothers return next week," Kol said, wishing he hadn't promised them he would.

It was going to be tough, exasperating and very awkward when Sienna was there too.

"Any questions before we begin the training?"

Kenzie raised her hand, flashing a sickly sweet smile that actually creeped him out a bit.

"Yes, Kenzie?" he asked wearily.

"Can I call Gabriel first?" she answered innocently.

_Gabriel? Why would she want to talk with him now? Jeez, this just gets worse and worse…_

Kol reluctantly handed Kenzie his phone and watched her from the kitchen as she made the call, eavesdropping on her conversation discreetly.

"_Hello?_" Gabriel said, sounding sleepy.

"_Hey, Gabe. It's me,_" Kenzie said, waking her boyfriend up just by saying this. "_Before you ask then yes I'm fine. Well sort of._"

"_Sort of? What? Kenzie where have you been? You've been gone for weeks! I saw on the surveillance camera in the hall that someone took you. Tell me where you are and I'll come get you._"

Kenzie giggled. "_I am fine, love. But… you should forget about me. The Kenzie you know is gone and she's never coming back._"

Gabriel fell silent and so did Kenzie for a long moment, making Kol wonder if Kenzie not only had turned into a ripper but a very insane one.

His sweet, wonderful and caring Kenzie was broken – perhaps beyond repair.

"_Bye, Gabriel. I suggest you find someone normal next time. Dating a vampire is never a good idea. I know that from experience._"

She hung up and he noticed a sad look in her eyes that quickly vanished when she tossed the phone on the couch and decided to take a peek outside.

It was still night outside but in a couple of hours the sun would rise.

"_Why are you doing this Kol? She's a lost cause._" Sienna murmured, leaning against the wall.

Kol gazed at her and shrugged, wondering if it was possible to bring Kenzie back to her normal self – the self that never wanted to become a ripper.

"I'd do the same for you if you were in her position," he said, trying to make her understand. "I may not love her anymore, but I don't want her to end up getting staked."

Sienna sighed and pulled him close to her, kissing him passionately right in front of Kenzie, knowing that the young vampire would be there.

Kol hadn't noticed Kenzie but when he did the same guilt returned even though Kenzie looked like she couldn't care less about him.

_Fuck, it's going to be so bloody awkward having her here,_ he thought.

"Anyway, I think we should begin now. Where did that girl go?" Kol asked.

Sienna rolled her eyes and marched into their bedroom, grabbing a young college girl by her arm and pulling her back into the living room.

"Here she is! Doesn't she just look incredibly yummy Kenzie?" Sienna asked, pushing the girl closer to her.

Kenzie _was_ still hungry, so she didn't hesitate to jump on the girl and sunk her fangs into her neck, unaware of that Kol had fed the girl vervain a few minutes earlier.

The moment Kenzie tasted the bitterness she let go of the girl and fell to the floor, coughing while Sienna laughed mockingly.

"So impulsive and foolish. Good luck, Kol. I'm gonna go get a midnight snack."

Once Sienna had left Kol helped Kenzie up and handed her a glass of blood sans the vervain.

"Kenzie, you have to be careful when you drain someone. They might have ingested vervain," he said and grabbed the wounded girl. "Can you smell the difference?"

Kenzie sniffed the normal blood and then the blood that trickled down from the twin holes on the girl's neck, smelling a slight difference.

The poisoned blood smelled bitter and flowery while the normal blood was bitter and metallic.

"How do I tell that without biting them?" she grumbled.

"Usually you're able to smell that too but it can be tricky for young vampires," Kol said and pulled two more college students out. "One of them has vervain in them. Try using your enhanced senses to figure it out."

Kenzie rolled her eyes but approached the two young men, smirking darkly as she ran her fingers down the cheek of the most muscular one.

She leant close to him and inhaled the scent of his skin before she ran her hand down his chest slowly and tauntingly – probably to piss Kol more off.

_Well, it's fucking working, that's for sure._

Kol resisted the urge to snap the guy's neck for catching Kenzie's interest like that and the way he looked at her made his fangs elongate.

Her hand went lower and lower and when it was at the button of the guy's pants, Kol couldn't take it anymore.

She was pushing his limits on purpose and with her being so mercurial all the time, he wasn't sure if it was because she wanted him back or just found it amusing.

"Make a choice, Kenzie," he snapped. "Or I'll teach you this the hard way."

Kenzie let go of the guy and walked up to the next one, inhaling his scent as well but she didn't push Kol's buttons again.

She took a few steps back and then pointed at the skinny one. "He's the one with vervain in his system. His scent is… strange."

Kol groaned because it was right and wished that he'd given the other guy the vervain, because then he would've had an excuse to kill him.

"That's correct. Now let's go on to…"

He turned to pick up something but heard a noise and when he glanced at Kenzie he suddenly found her straddling the muscular guy's body while sinking her fangs into his neck hard.

"Kenzie!" he snarled, pulling her off him before she could drain him dry.

"What? I was hungry…" Kenzie muttered, blood trickling down her chin.

The sight alone was too much for him. "Oh fuck it!"

Kol pushed her against the nearest wall and crashed his lips against hers, letting her know just how much he yearned to be with her again.

**A/N2: *dramatic gasp* KOL KISSED KENZIE! *dies* I hope you liked the chapter and I apologize for any missing words or grammatical mistakes. Like many others I caught the flu and well... yeah I've been feeling shitty all last week**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	6. Like A Bomb

**A/N: Hellooo here's another and LONGER chap for my lovely readers! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 6:

A spark of something familiar flared up inside Kenzie when she felt Kol's lips being pressed against hers and for a brief moment the desire to kiss him back overwhelmed her.

This wasn't lust or a need to kill.

It was something _more_ that the predator inside her immediately despised and wanted to kill.

Breaking the kiss rather abruptly by throwing him across the room, she gathered herself and wanted to leave the suite, but the compulsion kept her from stepping out.

"You felt something, didn't you?" Kol asked quietly. "You haven't lost all of your emotions yet."

Kenzie gave up trying to escape and just stood with her back to Kol, looking absentmindedly out into the hallway.

She could hear the sound of a beating heart disappearing down the hallway and the muffled sound of an elevator saying _pling_ was played.

Suddenly Kol was standing behind her and even though he didn't touch her she could still sense his dominating presence.

"You're wrong," she said softly. "I don't feel _anything_ for anyone… especially not you."

She turned around to face him, her eyes slowly turning dark, her veins becoming more visible on her bloodstained face and her sharp fangs were bared and ready to bite.

"Why do you refuse to feel anything? What did they do to you?" His voice was low but desperate.

Kenzie knew exactly who he was referring to and the memory of the things the hunter put her through- no what her own _father_ put her through filled her with hatred.

"Your girlfriend is back," she said and walked past him, hearing the faint sound of Sienna's high heeled shoes becoming louder. "Just let it go."

Kol said nothing much to her surprise but she didn't complain because she didn't want him to start digging into her past.

Deciding to distract herself as Sienna made herself known, she went into the living room and watched TV, zapping absentmindedly through the channels.

She could hear Sienna flirting with Kol and pleading him to take her in ways that meant that they had to get nude, which only made her more furious about being stuck in the suite.

"_Can't you give her a room of her own? I want you love…_" Sienna purred, making Kenzie hold the remote so hard that it broke.

_What does he see in her? She may be beautiful but she's an über bitch,_ Kenzie thought.

She walked out to the balcony to get some fresh air and couldn't resist the urge to smile when she saw that the sun was about to rise soon.

Closing her eyes she inhaled the fresh air as a breeze blew by and felt her hair fluttering lightly in the wind, feeling a strange sense of peace in her troubled mind.

But slowly she started feeling her skin burn and when she opened her eyes she saw that the skin on her arms and hands were searing.

The physical pain was there but she didn't sense it and just stood staring fascinated at hands as her skin started boiling slowly.

Soon she would burst into flames and she would perish on the balcony of a Las Vegas hotel suite, but even though that would be an easy escape for her, then something held her back.

Kenzie slowly stepped back into the living room and pulled the curtains in front of her, feeling her body starting the healing process.

"_I can't just make her wait in another suite,_" Kol hissed, obviously still debating with Sienna on whether or not they should sleep together. "_I do want you, but–_"

"_But what?_" Sienna snapped, not bothering to hide her resentment. "_Kol, do you love me or her the most? She broke your heart and clearly doesn't want you back. I want you and I love you. Have I ever betrayed you once?_"

Kol sighed and not wanting to hear any more of their conversation Kenzie decided to walk into the bedroom, noticing that they were both half-naked.

"If you want to fuck then let me go somewhere else so I don't have to listen to you two bitching about pointless things." Kenzie snapped.

Sienna raised a brow while Kol's eyes widened, his gaze fixated on her skin that was still healing up in front of them.

"This is getting absolutely ridiculous! I'm not fucking staying here while she's here so make your choice! Do you that bitchy little baby vamp or do you want me?"

Kol opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of his cell phone ringing. He picked it up from the nightstand and frowned upon seeing who it was.

"I have to take this call. _Don't_ kill each other." Kol said warningly before darting out of the suite.

Sienna and Kenzie stood staring at each other coldly, none of them wanting to back down from the glaring contest.

"You're a damn bitch, you know that right?" Kenzie said, breaking the tense silence.

"Oh, honey, tell me something I don't know," Sienna retorted and folded her arms, covering the sexy lace bra she wore. "I don't get what he sees in you that make you worth saving, but you are _not_ taking him from me. He's mine."

"Yours? Then why hasn't he told you that he loves you back yet? Oh wait, I know why! You're just a booty call to him!"

Sienna snarled and jumped towards Kenzie, grabbing her by her neck and bashing her head into the wall so hard that it left a dent in it.

Having stunned Kenzie temporarily, she then broke off the leg of a chair and went to drive it through Kenzie's heart.

Kenzie managed to move aside before it happened and grabbed what was left of the chair, smashing it into Sienna's face.

The two vampires bared their fangs as they fought in the bedroom, giving their best shot at trying to kill each other while Kol was still on the phone.

Kenzie didn't know why she was fighting Sienna when she didn't care about who Kol was with, but she refused to stand there and listen to the bitch vamp talking badly about her.

But she wasn't the only one with murder on her mind and when Sienna made her second attempt to stake Kenzie she nearly succeeded, missing the hunter's heart by a couple of inches.

"_Mmm, I can see that you've been busying yourself here…_" a familiar voice said, stopping the fight instantly.

Kenzie pulled the stake out of her chest and glanced at Klaus, who stood in the doorway and looked at them.

Kol walked up next to his brother to see what he was talking about and his mouth dropped at the sight of seeing Sienna straddling Kenzie's lap, Kenzie bleeding from the fresh wound in her chest and the entire bedroom looked like a bomb had exploded inside it.

"Klaus…" Sienna said, smiling sweetly as she stood up.

"Jeez, control your _whoremones_, you slut vamp!" Kenzie snapped.

Sienna growled and was instantly on Kenzie again, the fight continuing as the two brothers watched in shock; however this time they were only using their fists.

"Oh fuck! Nik help me out, will you?" Kol growled as he quickly grabbed Sienna and pulled her away from Kenzie.

Klaus rolled his eyes but moved forwards and in a flash Kenzie was suddenly pinned to the wall, struggling to break free so she could continue the fight.

"Rumors say that you've turned into a ripper…" Klaus said quietly with a smirk on his lips. "I see that the rumors were true. What a pleasant surprise."

Kenzie glared at him. She might not feel anything human anymore but she still despised him for being the way he was towards her.

"Why are you here anyway? Feeling lonely?" she asked coldly.

Klaus grinned and shook his head.

"I came to speak with you, but I'd rather prefer doing it privately." he answered.

"I can't leave the suite. Kol compelled me to stay."

He let go of Kenzie and turned to Kol, who was busy talking with Sienna about the fight, waving his brother over to them.

Sienna stayed put and sulked instead, but that didn't change the concerned expression on Kol's face.

"I think Kenzie and I need to go on a little walk outside," Klaus said. "Mind releasing her from your compulsion?"

Kol frowned and shook his head. "No way. She'll just run again… besides, she doesn't have a daylight ring." he said.

"Oh, trust me – she won't get the chance to run away. Why don't you give her Sienna's ring? I'm sure she's not in the mood to walk outside anyway."

Sienna frowned and looked down at her ring, hesitating because the thought of giving her ring to a woman she hated enraged her even more.

Kenzie had no idea of what made Sienna change her mind, because she suddenly took off her ring and handed it to Kol, a dark smirk on her lips.

_Oh… she'll be alone with Kol now,_ she thought and felt like pulling Sienna's fangs out. _Whatever. If she wants him that badly and he wants her…_

Kenzie snatched the ring and slipped it on her finger without saying a word.

After Kol had removed the compulsion on her she then left the suite with Klaus and enjoyed being able to feel the sunlight on her face without being burned.

"So you've met Sienna? She's… quite something," Klaus said as they walked down the streets. "I met her once in the beginning of the 20th century. She was looking for Kol."

"Do I look like I care?" Kenzie retorted, glaring at him. "What do you want me Klaus? To work for you? To help you out with something?"

Klaus chuckled darkly. "Actually… yes. Since Stefan is busy helping my vampire doppelgänger, I need a new ripper plus I'm positive you want revenge for what your dear father put you through."

Kenzie stopped dead in her tracks. "News really does spread fast. But I don't need your help to get my revenge."

"So you want to stay here with Kol and Sienna?"

She didn't want to stay either but the thought of working for Klaus wasn't something she wanted to do just to get revenge.

"I can just run off now and get revenge on both you and my father."

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her.

"Are you threatening me, Miss Forbes?"

"Yes, Mr. Mikaelson. I am. Are you going to kill me for that?"

"No, I admire you too much to do that. But I know that those are just empty threats. You can't leave Kol alone with her. You still love him."

Kenzie snorted. "I don't love anyone."

"Then why did you fight Sienna like that? You fought like someone who was fighting for love."

She burst out laughing and shook her head of him, finding his entire comment absolutely ridiculous, but the more she thought about it the more the need to kill and distract herself intensified.

"I'm hungry. Are you going to stop me from getting something to eat?" she asked, folding her arms.

Klaus raised his hands in surrender. "I could use a bite as well to be honest. Let's go on a little hunt, shall we? My treat."

He offered his hand like a gentleman and she took it, knowing that if anyone would be able to get something to eat quickly then it was Klaus.

So despite loathing him she followed his lead and found a quiet bar filled with people they could easily pick out and feed on.

~oOo~

Kenzie was in the middle of draining a biker of his blood inside the men's restroom when she sensed Kol's presence and waited until she'd finished feeding before she turned to face him.

"I'm so sorry Kenzie…" he said, ignoring the biker as he dropped dead on the floor.

"Don't be, Kol. As much as I hate Sienna, then she's right. I'm a bitch and I prefer being alone anyway." Kenzie said.

Kol shook his head and cupped her face in his hands. "So what? She's not the one I love. You are."

"You can't change me, Kol," Kenzie said, shaking her head a little. "I'll never be yours."

"Lies… You will be mine again," Kol said, pulling Kenzie close to him. "I can make you feel again."

Kenzie closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his thumbs caressing her arms even though every part of the predator wanted her to run.

Her eyes flew open and she pulled out of his grip, feeling the wall behind her.

"I don't want to feel! Don't you get it?"

Kol searched her face for any trace of emotions and saw all the pain in her eyes.

_She's protecting herself from the pain, _he thought and began questioning whether or not he should force her to feel again. _I don't want her to suffer… so maybe this is for the best._

"Fine, I won't push you into feeling something," he said. "But I'm not letting you run around alone either. You're staying with me."

Kenzie snorted. "What about Sienna?"

"She's not in my life anymore. I've seen her true colors today and if I had to choose between the two of you I'd always choose you."

Something changed in Kenzie's eyes so he took the chance to approach her and dared pressing his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly and feeling his heart pounding fast.

Kenzie kissed him back this time and before he knew it she was on top of him, kissing him deeply and passionately.

He responded to her need and let her control him – even if it was the predator who craved him now and not the former hunter he loved.

Closing his eyes he savored being able to kiss her after so long and let his fingers roam every inch of her body, groaning against her lips as he grew hard of lust.

"Take me, Kol…" she whispered melodically into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

Kol gazed into her eyes for a moment and smiled. He might not ever see the Kenzie he wanted, but he was grateful to have her back in his life.

He just hoped that Sienna wouldn't try taking revenge after he sent her away like that.

But just when Kol thought that he could finally spend some time with Kenzie he suddenly felt his neck being snapped and everything went black.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	7. Don't Go Down That Road

**A/N: Hellooo, so here's another chap for you lovely readers ;)**

**THANK YOU for the wonderful reviews! You always make me smile and give me the motivation to keep writing ( ^_^)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 7:

"Kenzie?" Caroline exclaimed, her eyes wide and curious as she opened the front door.

"Hello, Carebear," Kenzie said, grinning as she walked into the house and took a look around, seeing no physical changes to it in the time she'd been gone. "Where do you keep your blood?"

Caroline frowned and looked speechless at first, but eventually pointed at the basement and watched as Kenzie disappeared down into the room.

When Kenzie returned she poured the blood into a glass and took a sip, scrunching her nose in disgust because it was so cold.

"Thanks, sweetie," she giggled and took a seat at the dinner table. "How's it going with you and Mr. Hybrid?"

Caroline flushed as if Kenzie had just asked her about something embarrassing and rolled her eyes, noticing the change in her father's cousin.

"So it is true then? You turned your emotions off," she said, looking stunned by the fact. "Your brothers did come asking for you when you disappeared. So has Gabriel."

Kenzie shrugged and took another sip of her glass as if she couldn't care less about that, which only made Caroline more concerned.

"Speaking of Gabriel… You don't happen to know where he is right now, do you? You see, I really don't want to run into him." she said.

Caroline gasped. "But he's your boyfriend! You can't just disappear for so long and then avoid him!" she snapped.

"Ex-boyfriend, Caroline. Ex. And yes I can…"

There was a knock on the front door and Kenzie raised her brow when she recognized the heartbeat as Gabriel's, noticing that Caroline was holding her cell phone.

"Oh, Caroline… Not you too. Haven't my family betrayed me enough as it is?"

She groaned but finished her glass and walked out to the front door, opening it to find a panic-stricken Gabriel at the door.

He instantly pulled her into his embrace the moment he saw her and hugged her so tightly that she could barely breathe – not that she needed to breathe anyway.

"You are squeezing me!" she hissed through her clenched teeth.

Pushing him rather roughly away, she bared her fangs warningly and tried walking past him, but he quickly caught her wrist.

"Kenzie, damn it! Look at me!" he snarled, cupping her face in his hands. "What happened to you? What did they do to you?"

Kenzie narrowed her eyes. "They made me accept what I really am. And what I really am don't want you in my life."

She wrestled her hand free and in a flash she was no longer at the Forbes' house but standing outside the Salvatore Boarding House.

She could hear the sound of someone bickering and guessed that it was Damon and Stefan, so she walked in silently and decided to raid their blood supply without disturbing them.

But even Damon didn't have any blood that wasn't several days old or cold from being in the refrigerator, so she decided to experiment a bit with it.

Pouring some blood into a mug she then placed it inside a microwave and gave it a few minutes to warm up.

The moment she took the mug out again she sensed Damon's presence behind her and calmly turned around, taking a sip of the blood.

"Look who's back from the dead! Why didn't you call dear friend?" he asked with a smirk.

"Sorry, I've been a tad too busy having fun in Las Vegas," she answered and giggled. "I am back though… temporarily."

"Temporarily? So you ran off with Kol to Las Vegas and only returned to pick up a few stuff?"

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "I didn't run off with Kol. I was taken by my father and his organization of vampire hunters… I returned of personal reasons I can't and won't discuss."

Damon raised a brow. "Then why are you here?"

"I was hungry and my dear second cousin just had to tell a certain someone about my whereabouts… plus I needed a place to hide. But I'll be going again soon."

He shook his head of Kenzie and quickly dashed up to her, standing so close that their lips almost touched.

The predator in her felt like ripping his shirt off and letting him take her right now, but she had a hybrid to meet and he was waiting for her in the Mikaelson Mansion.

"I'm not sure I like this ripper Kenzie… the human one was much more fun to be around – even if she was crushing on a damn Original."

Kenzie pouted. "You don't know what fun is then. The old Kenzie was boring, weak and–"

"Very stubborn and loyal to her friends and love. Rippers aren't. They only care about themselves and their needs." Damon's face was void of any emotions now. "Don't go down that road, Kenzie."

She found his speech so damn boring and annoying, because he had no idea how much she would be hurting if she let herself feel any emotions.

"I have to go. Goodbye, Damon."

Dashing out of the house she then headed to the Mikaelson Mansion, but not before she went on a little search in the woods for anyone she could kill.

All these confrontations with her past had made her feel uneasy and she hated feeling like that. It made her feel like she was human and that was definitely not what she wanted.

"_Well look at that. The bitch came home alive,_" Rebekah said coldly, appearing in front of Kenzie all of a sudden. "And here I thought you were dead."

"More like _hoped_ I was dead, but it's nice seeing you to Rebekah," Kenzie said coldly and folded her arms. "Is there any reason why you're wasting your time stalking me?"

Rebekah smirked and tilted her head to the side, examining Kenzie's face. "Yes, actually. My brother wishes to speak with you. Now."

Kenzie rolled her eyes and dashed to the Mikaelson Mansion, but before she could go inside she felt Rebekah slamming her against a wall, holding her up by her throat in a tight grip.

"Kol was supposed to come home with Nik. Where is he?" she growled.

"And why do you think _I_ know that? I don't keep track of him!" Kenzie hissed, even though she knew exactly where Kol was.

"You lying little wench! Klaus told me about the fight you had with Sienna! I'm sure you have an idea of where he is then." She tightened her grip on Kenzie, cutting off her air supply.

The front door opened and Klaus stood looking at them with a frown, wondering what was going on outside his home.

"Rebekah…" he growled warningly.

"Kol might be in danger and it's all because of this little bitch! She doesn't care if he'll live or die anymore." Rebekah snapped.

_That's not true,_ Kenzie's humanity thought. _I still care but it just hurts too much._

Pushing Rebekah away while she still had the chance she quickly fled from them both and ran deep into the woods, wanting to get away from everyone for a while.

No not just a while – a few days preferably.

Kenzie remembered that it had been a while since she'd gone to the falls, so she went to the beautiful falls and sat down by the river, letting out a deep sigh.

No matter where she went they would find her.

No matter how much pain she inflicted on Kol he wouldn't stop loving her.

And no matter what she did to innocent people the pain still lingered inside her.

It was all so very frustrating and yet it made her care lesser about the world and everyone around her, because if her own father could put her through so much pain then what stopped anyone else close to her from doing the same?

Kenzie decided to stay in the woods all day, just listening to the sound of birds singing, the water cascading and squirrels sneaking out from their hiding spots.

It was first when nightfall came that she realized that tonight there would be a full moon, but she didn't care if she would come across a werewolf or hybrid.

Her peace and silence was broken though when her phone began ringing and upon seeing who was calling her she felt tempted to drop her phone in the river.

But she sensed that someone was watching her and could use some company in case it was Sienna, who was waiting for the right moment to kill her.

"What do you want, Kol?" she asked wearily when she answered.

"_To tell me what happened so I can help you. I refuse to let you become everything you hated before…_" Kol replied, sighing heavily. "_You might as well give up because I won't._"

"Fine. Let's talk then. I'm at–"

"_The falls. I know. Turn around._"

Kenzie turned around and noticed Kol stepping out from the dark shadows of the trees, waving a little as he approached her.

She said nothing and merely hung up, staying seated at the river and staring up at the breathtaking full moon.

Kol took a seat beside her and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to look into his eyes but not because he wanted to compel her.

"I don't want to feel anything, Kol. It's not worth it the pain…" she whispered, finding it harder for her to hold her emotions stored away.

"You have to feel. It sucks yes, but you know how wonderful it can be too."

Kenzie looked at him, knowing that he was referring to how happy they'd felt together.

"Will you leave me alone if I tell you what happened and stop trying to change me?" she asked softly.

"I… I will stop yes, but I'll never leave you." Kol answered honestly.

Kenzie gulped nervously and looked down, not quite sure where to begin or what to say, because the memory of what her father did still haunted her mind.

"I'm sorry, I can't–"

She stood up and tried to leave, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down onto his lap, embracing her tightly.

"Then don't tell me anything. I'll wait."

She felt tears brimming in her eyes and tried doing her best to keeping the tears in, because once she began crying she knew she wouldn't be able to stop and the predator in her hated that.

Determined to push these emotions out of her mind she turned to the only thing she knew would distract her and crashed her lips against his, giving in to the carnal need inside her.

Kol responded to her need immediately, but seemed to remember that the last time she did this she also broke his neck and fled, so he broke the passionate kiss and eyed her suspiciously.

"Can I trust that you won't harm me?" he breathed, his voice coated with lust.

"No…" she whispered.

Kol kissed her anyway and kissed her longingly as if he hadn't seen her for months. It felt that way to her and the longer the kiss lasted, the more she forgot about the pain that dwelled inside her.

Kissing him back breathlessly she peeled his clothes off as he tore hers off, letting their fingers roam over each other's bodies.

She shivered under his touch and let out a gasp of pleasure and longing when he thrust into her, letting her desire for him consume her completely.

Kol held her close to his body as she moved slowly and adroitly on his lap, burying his fingers in her hair, holding onto her tightly so she couldn't leave him again.

All the animals around them had vanished and the only thing they could hear besides their cries of ecstasy was the sound of the falls cascading.

They surrendered completely to each other even though their lives might not return to the way it was before they parted.

This was what they needed and it felt so damn good that none of them could bear the thought of pulling out of this blissful state.

**Thanks for reading and please review! ;D**


	8. Make Me Like You

**A/N: Ahhh shit! I forgot to upload this chap even though I'd already written it several days ago! I'M SORREH! *slaps my hands***

**Thanks for the reviews though and enjoy! :)**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 8:

Kol was awakened by the sound of Kenzie snoring rather loudly early in the morning, but even the simple sound of her snoring was enough to make him smile.

God, he had missed her so much!

She was like an obsession to him and he was completely and utterly consumed by his love for this young vampire/ex-vampire hunter, who once tried killing him.

_I must be crazy for loving her the way I do,_ he thought and leaned down to her cheek, kissing it softly as she slept.

Kenzie instinctively snuggled into him and rested her head on his bare chest, her dark blonde hair was splayed out around her and it was first now he noticed how much longer it was since they last spent the night together.

He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger and inhaled the familiar scent of her shampoo mixed with some dried blood from a victim.

The memory of last night's 'sexscapades' made him wonder if he'd managed to break through Kenzie's hard barriers.

Obviously, whatever her father had done or said had been extremely traumatic to her and he wished that he'd killed the bastard when he had the chance.

Especially because he knew what it was like to be hated by your own father.

_Don't go there, Kol. Mikael is dead and won't tell you what to do anymore._

Kol sighed heavily and gently moved Kenzie out of his embrace, letting her cuddle up with some of his clothes while he jumped into the river.

The water was cold but cleansing and soothed the turmoil of emotions inside him. He glanced around in the area to make sure that they were alone and decided that it was time to wake up Kenzie.

Splashing a little cold water on her face, she slowly started waking up and narrowed her eyes when he splashed more water on her.

"What the hell? I was having a really good dream, you know!" Kenzie snapped.

Kol laughed and grabbed her arm, pulling her over the edge and into the cold water, making her let out a shriek he'd never heard from her before.

It sounded like a woman who was terrified of mice or giant spiders, which only amused him as he knew Kenzie didn't like showing she was scared.

"KOL! YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed, splashing water on him.

Had she been human she would be freezing and shivering, but the only thing that revealed that she was cold was two very perky…

"Are you staring at my breasts? Jeez, you're such a pervert! Even in the fucking morning…" she flailed and threw a fish in his face that she'd caught easily.

Kol pouted and quickly swam towards her, pinning her against the shore and kissing her passionately to distract her from her morning rage.

It did distract Kenzie temporarily and the passionate kiss quickly turned deep and fiery like it had the night before.

He moved his elongating fangs down the side of her neck, sucking and grazing the tips against her skin, knowing that it would arouse her.

But Kenzie broke the kiss after a few minutes and suddenly jumped out of the river, dashing past their clothes to snatch them as she left him alone and completely nude in the woods.

Kol was stunned.

He wasn't sure if he should find it amusing or embarrassing as he was more or less forced to go home nude, but he didn't regret his decision to follow her to the woods at all.

If this was the price he had to pay for a night with her he'd gladly do it all again.

Running his fingers through his wet hair he then jumped out of the water as well and started heading home, remembering the other times in his life where he'd done the same.

It wasn't the first time he'd lost his clothes, but it was the first time a woman had stolen them from him and survived doing it.

But luckily for him there were no wandering campers nearby to notice him walking around naked in the woods.

When he finally reached his home he tried sneaking inside without being noticed, but doing that in a mansion full of Originals wasn't that easy.

"_What the… Kol, why are you naked?_" Rebekah asked, standing only a few feet behind him.

Kol didn't blush and merely turned around casually, knowing that Rebekah was looking in the other direction.

She was used to seeing her brothers undressed but still hated the sight like any other sisters would.

"Well… I could stand here and give you a long explanation or you could let me get dressed and pretend you didn't see this." Kol answered, trying his best not to smirk.

Rebekah shook her head of him and walked away, muttering: "_Why did I even bother asking?_"

~~oOo~~

_Damn that dick and his feelings for me,_ Kenzie thought as she went through the belongings Kol had left in his clothes. _I should go before he actually manages to make me feel something._

Kenzie knew that last night she'd revealed too much and hated herself for letting him get under her skin.

It shouldn't have happened and she couldn't let him get that close to her again.

After Kol had distracted her from her anger she'd gone back to her old motel room that thankfully wasn't occupied… well not after she killed the woman who was staying in it.

She glanced at the pale woman that still lay on the floor with a nasty bite-mark on her neck and shoulder, blocking out the guilt she'd normally feel.

Inside Kol's wallet she found more than one credit card – not a surprise really – and a picture of her that she couldn't remember when he'd taken.

It must've been from when she was still human, because she wore her resurrection ring…

"Blegh, stupid human feelings and memories!" she grumbled, about to tear the picture apart when Gabriel suddenly burst into the room. "God, not you again! When will you give up?"

"When you stop acting like a bitchy ripper and return to me," he snapped, approaching her with a wild look in his eyes that actually turned her a bit on. "Where have you been? I searched for you yesterday."

She rolled her eyes and continued looking through Kol's belongings.

Gabriel growled and snatched the wallet from her, noticing that she was holding Kol's wallet and she could hear the sound of his heartbeat getting louder.

"What are you doing with Kol's clothes?" he snarled.

Kenzie snatched the wallet back and took out some cash Kol had – even though he didn't really need it – and stuffed the money in her bra.

It was too risky to use his credit cards as he could just track her down again.

"I need money so I can get away from all of you – especially Kol. Now shoo unless you want to offer me money or blood."

Gabriel looked hurt by her comment but he refused to leave, exasperating her even more.

"Kenzie, I'm not letting you leave town alone. If you're going then I am too."

"Even if I fucked Kol last night?" She didn't care if she broke his heart by saying that or if she had to be so bitchy, because Gabriel was one of the few persons, who could make her care again.

Gabriel fell silent and didn't speak for a couple of minutes, looking stunned and heartbroken about hearing this.

"How… how could you do that to me? I love you so much, Kenzie."

She sighed and finally stood up, standing in front of him. "Because I felt like it. I…" _Was hurt and starting to feel something human._ "Just let me go, please? It's for the best. It wouldn't have worked out between us anyway. I'm a vampire."

"Fine…" He shook his head of her and wiped a tear off his cheek. "Keep your emotions turned off, keep hurting the people who actually love you and do whatever the fuck you want. I don't care anymore, but just know that I would've turned into a vampire to be with you."

Kenzie felt like she'd just been slapped and was tempted to break his neck for saying this, but this was what she wanted.

She wanted him to hate her and stop trying to change her like Kol was.

_I'm starting to get why Damon turned so bitter,_ she thought. _It's easier to be hated by everyone than loved and then hurt by the people you thought you could trust._

"Wait," she said before he left the room. "I should compel you to forget about me."

Gabriel turned around to look at her and it was obvious to her that he was struggling to keep his tears in.

He really loved her and the old Kenzie was hurting now because she loved him too.

"If you really want to make me forget about the pain then turn me into a vampire. Make me like you."

Kenzie had never turned anyone before but she knew what to do and remembered how it had felt to be a new vampire.

If she hadn't had Kol by her side she would've never gotten through it.

Then again – he did just compel her to drink animal blood and only suppressed her need for blood.

"Okay. I'll turn you but only if you promise you won't try to change me."

He placed his hand over his heart and promised it to her without hesitating.

Kenzie wasn't too fond of the idea of turning him, but she still bit her wrist open and approached him, raising her wrist to his lips.

"Drink."

~~oOo~~

Once Kol was dressed and dry he returned to the living room to find Rebekah staring at him with a _you-better-tell-me-what's-up _look that he knew too well.

"Are you and Kenzie back together?" she asked, saying Kenzie's name with venom in her voice.

"Whoa, what's with the third-degree interrogation? Besides that's not even any of your business." Kol answered, lying casually on the couch with his feet on the coffee table.

Rebekah scowled and threw a pillow on his head. "Well as your sister it is my business and I don't want you anywhere near her. She broke your heart and then returned acting bitchier than ever."

Kol shrugged and grabbed an apple from the fruit basket, taking a bite of it.

"I'm not back with Kenzie but I'm not going to stop pursuing her either. She just needs to get past this ripper phase."

"And if she doesn't? What then? You'll obsess over her for centuries like a certain pair of brothers who live here once did?"

He rolled his eyes. "Kenzie isn't Katerina or Elena or that damn Tatia! She–"

"Is an annoying and bitchy vampire hunter who turned into a vampire and nothing else. Stop focusing on her and focus on your family instead."

Kol sat up instantly and bared his fangs at her. "Don't tell me what to do, little sister! I don't care what you, Klaus or Sienna thinks about Kenzie. When will you get that?"

Rebekah stood up and leaned across the table, shooting daggers with her eyes. "I'm not telling you what to do. I'm trying to protect you from getting hurt again! And you, brother, seem to forget that Kenzie still already _has_ a boyfriend. One who still loves her."

_Fuck! She's right… I'd forgotten all about that stupid Fell boy, _he thought and felt like slapping himself. _I better get him out of the way before he becomes a problem again._

Returning to his bedroom to grab his cell phone, he suddenly realized that he couldn't call Kenzie, because she had his phone, wallet and other things that had been in his pockets.

He cursed loudly of the realization and left the mansion, hoping that Kenzie hadn't left town yet if that was what she was planning to do.

This time he wasn't letting her get anywhere or letting her slip back into the darkness of her mind.

_If she can change me then I can change her too…_

He only needed to get a hold of Kenzie, spend some time alone with her and no one to disturb them as he pulled her humanity back from the dead.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	9. Connor Jordan

**A/N: Helloo! I meant to upload this yesterday, but I got home from Sweden at 10 PM and was pretty exhausted so I apologize for the lateness**

**But thank you for the awesome reviews and for coming with constructive criticism :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 9:

Gabriel stared at the blood that trickled down from Kenzie's wrist with wide eyes, his heart beating fast inside his chest.

He was scared, excited and worried about what would happen if he let himself be turned.

Kenzie knew that he wouldn't actually do it, which was the only reason why she'd allowed him to drink her blood.

"That's what I figured," she said, watching as her wrist slowly started to heal up. "You don't have the guts to become a vampire and you shouldn't become one just to be with me."

Gabriel exhaled air he wasn't aware of he was holding in and shook his head, stepping forward and grabbing her wrist by surprise.

Her eyes widened a tad and she watched him curiously as he hesitantly leaned forwards, placing his lips on her wrist.

_Wow… he's actually doing it,_ she thought. _But that won't change anything between us._

After a few minutes Kenzie pulled her wrist back and allowed it to heal up, noticing a drop of her blood on his bottom lip that trickled down his chin.

"What now? Am I a vampire now?" he asked, wiping the drop off.

Kenzie shook her head calmly and sat down on the bed, watching him with curious brown eyes.

"Now… I kill you. And then you'll have to feed off a human." she answered with a smirk.

Gabriel gulped nervously but nodded and gasped when she suddenly stood before him again.

She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly, wanting to savor this last moment with his human side before she turned him into a monster like him.

A part of her didn't want to do this and another part told her to just get over with it.

He kissed her back and she found herself melting in his arms, wishing that she didn't have to hurt him to get rid of her humanity.

Breaking the kiss she closed her eyes and shook her head, knowing that there was no turning back from this.

He wanted to become a vampire and so be it.

Kenzie grabbed him by his neck and was so close to twisting it when she heard Kol outside the door, calling her name.

"_Kenzie, are you in here? Open the door if you are or I'll kick it down!_" he shouted.

Gabriel instantly pulled away as he recognized Kol's voice and opened the door for Kol, glaring at him with a deadly look in his eyes.

Kol spotted Kenzie in the room as well before she could hide and rolled his eyes.

"Are you fucking serious, Kenzie? Were you about to turn him?" he snarled.

This earned a frown from Gabriel and he glanced back and forth between the pair, thinking and putting two and two together.

"You're Kenzie's maker, aren't you? You're a vampire!" he hissed.

Kol didn't deny it but pushed his way inside and closed the door behind him so no one would overhear their conversation.

"I am and I'm much much older than I look, so don't piss me off or I might finish what Kenzie started." he snapped.

Gabriel shook his head of him, muttering all sorts of swearwords under his breath.

"This is unbelievable! So fucking unbelievable. All this time you never bothered to tell me that your ex is a centuries old vampire!"

Kenzie shrugged. "Why should I? That's not any of your business."

Kol nodded in agreement. "Exactly and I'm an Original so you might want to fuck off before I compel you to forget ever meeting any of us!"

_This is so fucking ridiculous! Why is he even here in the first place? _Kenzie thought.

"Actually, I'd prefer if you were the one who fucked off. I was in the middle of something that you don't have the right to interfere with!" she snarled.

"The hell I do! I turned you and I'm not done talking with you about your psychotic behavior!"

_Wow, this is so awkward and fucking annoying… If only I could get past them both and get away._

"Hey, Kenzie doesn't need you in her life anymore! What she needs is her boyfriend!" Gabriel snapped.

"Her boyfriend?" Kol burst out laughing and shook his head, stepping closer to Gabriel. "Last I checked you two weren't together anymore and I do recall having a very pleasant night with Kenzie last night." Kol retorted.

"Oh that's it! I've fucking had it with you, you dick!"

Gabriel threw himself at Kol and managed to punch him in the face before Kol could stop him, but Kol didn't as much as flinch of it and just broke his neck in one swift twist.

"When will humans ever learn…" he muttered, then turned his gaze towards Kenzie. "Why would you turn him? Have you gone mental?"

Kenzie huffed and folded her arms stubbornly. "He wanted me to turn him so I did it. What's it to you if he becomes a vampire or not? You did just kill him with my blood in his system."

Kol realized what he'd done and groaned, cussing out loud.

"Because Kenzie, if he completes the transition you'll have to teach him how to feed and avoid being caught by the council and right now you're not exactly capable of doing that! Besides… his love for you will just be enhanced!"

_Oh… fuck. I didn't think about that. _

"Fine, I'll take him with me and go somewhere else. It's not like I have to stay here." she said.

Kol rubbed his face with his palms, cussing again because she was obviously frustrating him.

She didn't care if she was, because the faster he stopped pursuing her, the better she could keep her humanity out of her.

"I thought I was getting through to you last night…?" he asked more than said.

"Why are you so obsessed with turning me into the pathetic human version of me? Don't you get that I don't want to feel anything?" she snapped.

"Oh believe me, you've made that pretty clear several times, but you're a total wreck, Kenzie. You don't have control over anything anymore and especially not yourself."

"That's _not_ true!"

He smirked, stepping towards her. "Oh it is. It's very true and if you don't start listening to me a hunter will hunt you down and drive a stake through your heart."

She watched as his facial expression softened and he placed his hands on her cheeks, caressing them soothingly and making the rage inside her fade away.

"I know you're hurting and don't want to talk about what your father did or said to you, but you can't keep up acting this way. It'll destroy you, Kenzie."

"Then let it destroy me. It's better than feeling weak and hurt."

She pulled out of his hands and walked over to Gabriel, kneeling beside him to check his pulse. It wouldn't be long before he would wake up as a vampire.

"I can take care of him if you want. I know he hates me but I did kill him." Kol said.

Kenzie shook her head and touched Gabriel's cold cheek with the back of her hand.

"He's my problem, remember? But… thank you." She looked up at him briefly and sighed, returning her gaze to her creation.

"Promise me that you won't leave town."

She glanced at him again. "I won't leave town. But not because you want me to. I still have business to discuss with Klaus."

Kol frowned but didn't ask about it and merely left the motel room, leaving her alone with the one man he hated more than the hunter who killed Kenzie.

~~ oOo ~~

Halfway home Kol remembered that Kenzie still had his cell phone and wallet.

He didn't bother going back because he knew that Gabriel would be awake by now and he _really_ wasn't in the mood to look at that man right now.

It wasn't his intention to kill Gabriel, but the human kept pushing his buttons and thought that he knew what was best for Kenzie.

He knew nothing of what had happened to her and should've been there to protect her instead of letting her being kidnapped.

This was all too messed up for his liking, but if he was lucky Gabriel would be killed by the new hunter who was in town.

He had overheard Damon complaining about a hunter named Connor Jordan, who'd recently come to town after Pastor Young died.

But right now Kol wasn't so worried about the hunter and was more curious about why Kenzie had business to talk with Klaus about when she despised him.

So he headed back home and found his older half-brother pouring himself a glass of blood that smelled like it came from a young woman.

"Hello brother," Klaus said without turning around. "Did you find dear Miss Forbes?"

Kol grimaced at the way he spoke and slumped down on one of the chairs. "I did, yes," he said. "But that's none of your concern, _brother_."

Klaus raised a brow when he picked up the venom in Kol's voice and took a seat on the couch opposite him.

"What's got you in a bad mood? Did she get into another fight?"

Kol shook his head. "That's none of your concern either, Nik. But I want to know what you promised Kenzie. She would never willingly work for you."

His brother laughed warmly as he realized what this was about. "Oh, well that is not really any of your concern, Kol."

Kol growled warningly and stood up instantly. "I'm not in the mood for games so don't piss me off."

"Oh I'm not trying to piss you off. You're the one who don't want to answer my questions."

Deciding that it was best if he left before he snapped, Kol went to the Grill to get a drink and wanted to check out who this new hunter was.

He was in the mood to kill someone and the hunter seemed like the perfect person to kill.

When he arrived at the Grill he found Damon sitting at the bar, so he decided to join him this one time and wondered if the vampire still hated him.

"_Urgh, not you again,_" Damon grumbled when he took a seat. "Don't you have a ripper girlfriend to stop?"

"Stop? Now why would I do that?" Kol retorted, smirking smugly as he grabbed Damon's bottle of bourbon, filling his glass up.

He glanced around in the bar for the notorious hunter, but couldn't see him anywhere nearby.

"Is she okay?" Damon asked in a more serious tone.

Kol turned his attention back to the older Salvatore brother and saw the concern in his face.

He remembered seeing Kenzie and Damon spending a lot of time together, but he wasn't sure if they were friends or just drinking buddies.

"She's… getting better. Why do you care?" Kol answered, feeling his rage fade away.

Damon snorted and smirked at him. "Well, unlike you Kenzie actually has friends and I'm one of them. Now get off that seat. It's taken."

Kol frowned and looked at the seat, then realized something. "Ah, yes that's right. You don't have your psychopathic drinking buddy anymore. Well, he's _dead_ so no, I'm not going to move."

He knew that he was pushing Damon's buttons and from previous experiences with him, then he didn't mind getting into a fight with him again because he would win easily.

"I know what you're doing, but forget it. I'm not in the mood to fight you, Kol. Take your PMSing somewhere else."

Kol narrowed his eyes at him and stood up to punch him, but he spotted someone in the area that made him stop dead in his tracks.

Mr. Connor Jordan.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	10. My Beautiful Enigma

**A/N: Hellooo, thanks for the amazing reviews and support I get from you all! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 10:

Gabriel awoke with a gasp and glanced frantically around to find Kenzie painting her fingernails midnight black.

He couldn't find Kol anywhere in the room, which was probably for the better as he felt like killing the damn Original.

"Congratulations, you're a vampire," Kenzie said without taking her eyes off her fingernails. "Well, almost. You still need to drink human blood."

She finally glanced up at him and felt a pang of guilt of seeing him in this state. She pushed the guilt aside and reminded herself that he wanted this.

"Can you feel the hunger?" she asked, blowing softly on her fingernails.

Gabriel nodded slowly and gulped, moving a hand up to touch his aching jaw. His gum was hurting because his fangs wanted to come out and taste blood so he could complete the transition.

Hesitantly, he rose from the floor and walked up to her, gazing straight into her eyes with a mixture of desire and hunger in his eyes.

"This is what you felt when you were turned?" he asked quietly.

Kenzie thought back to that moment in her previous life and remembered the searing hunger that burst into life as soon as she woke up with Kol's blood in her system.

"Yes and I still feel it. Of course, it's at its strongest now but eventually you'll get better at controlling it. If you still want to be a vampire, that is…" she answered.

Gabriel closed his eyes and muttered something inaudible, but she could tell that he was starting to doubt whether or not it was really worth it.

If _she_ was worth it.

Because when it all came down to it then she was the reason why he wanted to become a vampire and she hated herself for that.

"I do. I am madly in love with you, Kenzie." He crawled onto the bed and on top of her, pinning her to the mattress with a hungry look in his eyes.

"I don't love you." she lied even though her human side still did.

Gabriel pulled back slightly and gazed at her, the expression on his face changing into sadness.

"Then kill me. I don't want to be a vampire if the girl I love is gone."

It was a dare he knew she wouldn't be able to do and as tempting as it was to end his life then she just couldn't do it.

When Kenzie didn't do anything Gabriel pressed his lips against hers and she felt his desire, but she couldn't make herself kiss him back after that night with Kol.

He'd changed her and she was afraid Gabriel would change her too.

"You need to feed. Stay here and I'll find someone you can drain," she said, pushing him off her. "If you don't want to die then you better stay here and be quiet."

She pulled her shoes on, grabbed her jacket and headed out to find someone she could compel into following her back to the motel room.

On her way out she passed a dark-skinned, bald man who bore a strange tattoo on her arm that she remembered seeing before.

She stopped instantly and glanced over her shoulder, wondering who this hunter was and why he bore that tattoo.

It brought forth a memory of hers from a time when she'd just started hunting at the age of 14…

"_Dad! I got her! I got her!" she shouted, smiling proudly as she glanced down at the badly injured vampire on the floor._

_The vampire was young and had recently been turned by someone much older that her father and brothers were looking for, but her father had allowed her to help him take down this one._

_Her father approached the vampire and grabbed her by her neck, holding her arms in a firm grip so she couldn't escape. _

"_You did well tonight, Kenzie. Now finish her and let's get moving." he ordered._

_Kenzie's eyes widened in shock. "Finish her? Wi-with a stake?" she asked nervously._

_He nodded and handed her a sharp stake from his belt that she clutched tightly in her hands. She'd never staked a vampire before but she had witnessed her father staking one once._

"_Remember to aim for the heart like we practiced, okay?"_

_Kenzie gulped nervously and nodded, gazing into the vampire's green eyes. She held her breath as she approached her and raised her arm, pushing her anxiety away so she could do this properly._

_The stake went through the vampire's chest and pierced her heart, making her let out a scream of agony that made Kenzie's young heart skip a beat._

_She stepped back and watched in fascination and horror as the vampire's skin turned pale and she closed her eyes._

_The moment her father let go of the vampire she noticed something on his arm that she hadn't seen before and pointed at it._

"_Daddy, what's that on your arm?" she asked curiously, pointing at the tattoo that snaked up and around his arm._

_Her father stopped dead in his tracks and moved his gaze back and forth between her and his tattoo, a smile slowly forming on his lips._

"_You can see it?" he questioned._

_She nodded and moved her index finger slowly up the lines of the tattoo, wondering how she hadn't seen it before in her life._

_Her brothers had never mentioned being able to see it, but perhaps they were just hiding the truth from her._

"_Incredible… My little girl is destined to be a true hunter like me!" He hugged her tightly and spun her around, looking so proud and excited. "I have much to teach you, Kenzie…_"

Kenzie snapped back to reality and noticed that the hunter was staring at her. She gulped nervously and continued what she was doing before, reminding herself to be careful.

One of The Five was in town and from what she remembered they weren't just your average hunter.

~~oOo~~

Kol narrowed his eyes at the new hunter in town and sipped his drink as he watched him sitting at the other side of the bar, seemingly minding his own business.

Damon had left the Grill a few minutes after the hunter came in, but Kol was more interested in the hunter than a vampire he knew he could hurt at any time.

This hunter needed to die whether he'd killed any vampires yet or not, because there was a chance he would harm Kenzie and he couldn't let that happen.

So he stalked the hunter and after half an hour of watching the man sit on his ass drinking a beer, he decided to introduce himself.

"I don't recall seeing you around town before," he said as he sat down next to him. "I'm Kol Mikaelson."

Connor Jordan raised a brow and went to shake his hand, but Kol could smell the stench of vervain on his palm and knew that it was a trick to see who was a vampire.

Kol ignored his hand and ordered himself a glass of scotch.

"I'm not here to make friends with you, because I know what you are and I'm not overly fond of hunters lurking around in _my_ town."

"Your town?" he repeated, offended but not scared. "You're gonna tell me to leave, vamp?"

Kol laughed and tipped down his drink. "Oh no… I'm gonna kill you."

Connor frowned but remained calm in his seat.

Kol was impressed; normally hunters would be tensed up and their heartbeat would change, but this one remained completely calm.

"Why are you warning me then?"

He grinned and stood up. "Because I fancy hunting a running hunter down. A real ripper enjoys the hunt, you know."

Connor snorted and leaned against the table. "You must either be a very arrogant or very stupid vampire to threaten me. I'll kill you before you get to me."

Now _that_ Kol found incredibly amusing because he couldn't die unless the hunter had a white oak stake and there was no way on earth he could have that.

"Good luck with that, mate! Seriously, good luck. You won't kill me, because I'm nothing like the vampires you usually kill."

Kol left the Grill, hoping that the hunter would take his bait and follow him, but when he stepped outside he nearly walked into Klaus.

"Where's Kenzie? I need her help." he said.

He scoffed. "I don't know but if you needed help you should've asked me. I mean I am all you have left after you pissed Rebekah off."

He knew that would annoy Klaus and liked rubbing it in his face, because normally Rebekah would forgive Klaus for snapping her neck easily but not this time.

"Oh, fuck off Kol. I don't need you to mock me. When you see Kenzie then tell her to meet me as soon as she can."

Kol raised a brow. "What makes you think I'm going to meet her soon?"

Klaus scoffed and patted Kol's shoulder patronizingly. "Oh, there's no doubt about that. You still fancy her and want to keep her safe."

His older brother walked past him and not wanting to stay there for much longer, Kol decided to go home instead of killing the hunter immediately.

He needed some time alone and since the mansion was abandoned he thought it would be the best place to be right now.

_Gabriel is probably a damn vampire now… and still in love with Kenzie,_ he thought, slumping down on the couch with a bottle of bourbon and a glass. _And Kenzie… she's… well, Kenzie. My beautiful enigma._

He smiled weakly of the last thought and took a swig of his glass after filling it up.

He wondered how one vampire hunter could make him so obsessed and squishy like a human, which both annoyed and amused him.

"She does kind of remind me of Hilda… personality wise that is." he muttered and took another swig, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling.

"_Who's Hilda and who does she remind you of?_" someone familiar asked.

Kol looked down instantly and frowned at the sight of Kenzie sitting on his coffee table, followed by starting to blush a bit because she'd heard him.

"Just a girl I knew when I was human…" he muttered and took another swig. "What do you want?"

Kenzie shrugged and grabbed his bottle of bourbon, taking a swig of it. She looked troubled and he noticed sadness in her eyes that broke his heart.

"I need your help… with Gabriel, that is. I can't have him in my motel room. He'll draw too much attention – especially with that hunter in town." Kenzie said.

Kol was surprised to see Kenzie afraid because she hadn't been caring about anyone for a while now.

This was progress and he hoped that it was because of him. Still, it did annoy him that she suddenly came to him about Gabriel.

"Oh, so now you want my help? He's your vampire – not mine."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "Yes, but you killed him so he's your problem too."

Kol shook his head. "Oh no, you were going to kill him anyway! He's your problem, Kenzie and only your problem."

He wasn't too fond of rejecting her like that but he refused to let her take advantage of her. But he did notice the hurt in her eyes when he said this and regretted hurting her.

"Fine. Goodbye, Kol."

She stood up and disappeared with his bourbon. Kol wanted to follow her because he had a bad feeling of that Kenzie had just said her last 'goodbye' to him.

"Shit!"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	11. The Mark Of The Hunter

**A/N: Hellooo, yup it's that time of the week again where I give you a new chap! *flails* yaaay!**

**Thanks for reviewing and coming with awesome suggestions for the story**

**Enjoy!**

**~ Ascha**

Chapter 11:

Kenzie wasn't sure why she'd decided to show up to Pastor Young's funeral after how he threatened to kill her in Las Vegas, but she'd promised Damon to help him keep Elena in check as she too was having a hard time controlling her thirst for blood.

Also, Gabriel thought that they should go since it would draw the suspicion away from them.

For the last couple of days they'd been doing their best to avoid Connor Jordan, but it was a luck that Gabriel had far more control over his thirst than Kenzie thought he would have.

He refused to drink human blood and only killed animals, trying his best to prove to her that you could be a vampire and still not harm anyone innocent.

She didn't know whether to be impressed or annoyed by his stubbornness.

"As soon as this is over we're going home," she whispered grumpily. "It's a little too crowded for my liking."

Gabriel raised a brow and grasped her hand with the hand that bore his new daylight ring – curtsey of a very reluctant Bonnie, who preferred that Gabriel appeared normal to everyone.

"It'll be fine. I won't snap and kill anyone." Gabriel said.

"You don't know that. You think you have it under control and then one day you just…" She snapped her fingers to prove her point and felt him tighten his grip on her hand.

"No, I won't. Because I love you and I want us to live a somewhat normal life together. I know that the old Kenzie is still in there and she wanted that."

Kenzie rolled her eyes and glanced around in the church, half-wishing that Kol was there.

He wasn't.

_Why am I even looking for him? He made it pretty clear that he didn't want to help me anymore and I should be grateful that he isn't bothering me,_ she thought.

"Mind moving in a bit, mate?" a familiar voice said.

Kenzie and Gabriel instantly turned to look at the owner of the voice, who was dressed in a fine but casual suit for once that fit the occasion.

"What are you doing here?" Kenzie hissed, careful not to draw too much attention to herself.

The sermon had already begun and the priest of Fell's Church was preaching about how God would show the spirits of the dead to the Paradise.

"I'm paying my respect, what else?" He smirked and sat next her, pushing her and Gabriel rather rudely further in.

"You are an idiot for coming here." It took all in Kenzie not to raise her voice even though a part of her was relieved to see him.

Kol smirked. "An idiot? My my, what a sharp tongue you have in a church."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head of him. "Why are you really here?"

"To help you with your little vamp issue…" He ignored the way Gabriel was scowling at him now.

"I don't need your help and you made it pretty clear that you didn't care."

Someone behind them shushed them when she raised her voice a bit too much, making Kenzie blush.

This wasn't the time or place to discuss this.

But her rage towards Kol's sudden change of heart was distracted when she caught the scent of blood in the air.

She went to turn her head, but Kol quickly leaned in and whispered: "Don't. It's a trap. Connor Jordan is here and I suspect that he wants to lure every vampire out."

Kenzie gulped and whispered the same to Gabriel, squeezing his hand reassuringly to keep him from losing control of his hunger.

The scent of fresh human blood was affecting him as much as it was affecting her and Elena right now, but they had to stay still.

Having a hard time concentrating, Kenzie decided to hold Kol's hand and he caressed her hand soothingly, knowing what was going through her mind right now.

"How do you know what he's doing?" Kenzie asked when they stood up to sing.

"I may have… pissed him off not so long ago," Kol answered. "I've been keeping an eye on him since then and he's got a whole van full of deadly traps."

Kenzie wasn't surprised. Those kinds of hunters normally just came to town to kill one vampire and after finding out that he was one of The Five she'd been very cautious.

"Who is he anyway? Why is he suddenly here?" Gabriel asked worriedly.

"I can't tell you here." Kenzie answered, looking suspiciously around.

"You know something about him, don't you?" Kol whispered, realizing something.

She nodded and they stayed quiet throughout the rest of the sermon until Tyler suddenly decided to make a speech in honor of the dead priest.

Kenzie scanned the church while Tyler spoke and spotted Connor Jordan with a custom made sniper that was aimed at the young hybrid.

He fired the shot before Kenzie could utter a word and everyone screamed as Tyler fell to the floor, fearing that a madman with a gun had gone crazy in the church.

"For fucks sake… Nik better be grateful that I'm here to keep his pets alive." Kol muttered before he dashed over to Tyler to pull the bullet out.

Kenzie decided to grab Gabriel and fled the church before they were shot as well, going to the Mikaelson Mansion where Kenzie knew they'd be safe and she also needed to speak with Klaus.

She left Gabriel in the living room and went searching for Klaus, finding him sat in his study looking at some old pictures.

"About time you showed up," Klaus said without looking up at her. "I told Kol to–"

"Yes, well I have been very busy. I am here now and there's something you need to know about the new hunter in town along with my father." Kenzie said.

Klaus raised a brow. "Which hunter?"

"The one who shot your favorite pet this morning in front of a whole town in a church."

Both of his brows shot up and he stood up, pulling her somewhere farther away from Gabriel because he knew the young vampire would be eavesdropping on them.

"Tell me more about this hunter."

"He works for my father… or at least, they're a part of the same organization but my father is the oldest hunter with the tattoo."

"Which tattoo?"

"The mark of the hunter. I'm sure you've met them before. They call themselves The Five."

She noticed a glint of fear in his eyes when she said their name and knew instantly that he'd come across them before.

"Did he kill Tyler?" he asked.

Kenzie shook her head, remembering seeing a wooden bullet flying across the room before it struck Tyler in the chest.

"I want my father dead, Klaus. He and everyone in his organization. They're dangerous and they will kill us all if we don't stop them first."

"Oh believe me, I know exactly what they are going to do… or at least Rebekah knows, but she doesn't want to talk with me."

Kenzie couldn't resist the urge to snort sarcastically. "Figures. You're an asshole."

Klaus didn't comment on that and just smirked slightly, turning his back to her to fetch something.

"If you can make Rebekah tell us what the hunter she was so infatuated in told her, then… I promise you that I'll kill your father for you. If there's something I don't hesitate with then it's killing poor excuses for a father."

"Oh yes, I know that you killed Mikael with his own weapon…" Kenzie suddenly felt sad of the thought of her father dying, but she pushed the feeling away quickly.

Her father had made it clear to her that she was dead in his eyes and it was only fair that she felt the same way about him.

She walked out of Klaus' bedroom and went searching for Gabriel so they could go home, but he was busy bickering with Kol again.

They were arguing about Gabriel's blood thirst and of course her, which she all found so exasperating as she couldn't care less about all this unnecessary drama.

"Both of you: shut up! I don't have the time or the mood to listen to you two children arguing over stupid things. We have a hunter to kill before he kills us."

That shut them up but they went on to having a glaring contest instead. She rolled her eyes and decided to leave them alone, going to find Rebekah so she could get to the bottom of how these hunters were going to stop all vampires.

Her father never got to tell her about The Five's secrets, but he had told her about how they got their enhanced strength, agility and endurance from a dying witch.

It took some time to locate Rebekah as the female Original usually hung out with her high school friends at cheerleading practice, but after a while Kenzie found her in the Grill.

Kenzie had barely approached Rebekah before the Original snapped at her.

"I'm not saying anything to you or my idiot of a brother, so leave me alone."

She rolled her eyes and tried anyway. "Rebekah, I don't care how pissed off you are at your brother right now, but I need to know what that hunter told you before something bad will happen to us."

Rebekah raised a brow. "Since when did you start caring about anyone? You could just leave town right now and bring your little pet with you if you want to."

"Gabriel is not my pet and I care because if anything happens to Kol then I'll die and I refuse to be killed by one of them."

Kenzie wasn't sure of what it was that had caught Rebekah's attention, but she suddenly seemed more willing to tell something.

"You've met them before, haven't you?"

She laughed dryly and sat down beside Rebekah at the bar. "You could say that. I want at least one of them dead and I know for a fact that he wants us dead too – regardless of how it happens."

"Very well. I'll tell you what you need to know, but not now. Meet me behind the Grill in half an hour and you better be there no matter what."

Kenzie nodded and watched Rebekah leaving, wondering why Rebekah couldn't just tell her the truth now.

But she waited patiently and had a drink in the meantime, one she badly needed today. It had been a very crazy morning and with Connor in town no one would ever have a normal or peaceful day again.

"_You must be Kenzie Forbes…_"

_Ah… shit. _

Kenzie glanced at Connor Jordan and raised a brow, trying to remain calm in the presence of the dangerous hunter who reminded her so much of her father in some ways.

"Yup, that's me," she said and couldn't resist the urge to glance at his tattoo.

_How come I can still see it? Vampires aren't supposed to see those kind of stuff… but then again; it's not every day a hunter who can see it is turned into a vampire._

"You're a hunter like me and can see my tattoo." he said.

She raised a brow. "Yes and no."

It wasn't completely a lie, because Connor didn't know what she was saying yes to and what was saying no to.

"I know you can see it. I caught you staring at it a few days ago."

"And?" She shrugged and sipped her glass of bourbon.

"And aren't you the least bit interested in ridding this town for vampires? It's infested with them. Your father told me that he'd trained you into becoming like me so you could take his place, so surely you must have some interest in this."

_Obviously, he hasn't talked with that old fool recently…_

"Well… that's not really any of your business, is it?" she asked, tapping her ear discreetly to make him think that they were being eavesdropped on.

If she could make him think that she was on his side she might be able to stop him alone.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	12. We Need To Talk

**A/N: Helloo, since I couldn't figure out what to write for the new DFTD chap I decided to update this story instead xD**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 12:

After Kenzie had finished speaking with Connor she went outside to talk with Rebekah and stopped dead in her tracks upon seeing Kol.

He appeared to be waiting for someone as well and when he noticed her, he groaned and muttered something about Rebekah planning this.

Kenzie frowned and glanced around for the female Original, seeing no evidence of her even being nearby.

"Rebekah told you to meet her here?" Kol asked, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Um… yeah," Kenzie answered hesitantly and realized something. "Did she set us up?"

Kol shrugged. "Wouldn't surprise me if she did. She thinks that we need to talk."

_Need to talk? Is she serious? First she hates seeing me with her brother and no she wants me to go back to him? Un-fucking-believable!_

Kenzie felt like hitting something but somehow managed to remain calm.

"Well, I have better things to do, so–"

Kol quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her from walking away, opening his mouth to say something that seemed to be on his mind.

"We do need to talk, Kenzie. What's going on between us?"

She didn't pull away from him, because to be honest then she missed his touch and every part of her body craved his.

"Nothing is going on between us. We're done, remember?"

Kol shook his head. "Obviously we're not when you're still here, taking care of Gabriel and you did come to me for help, right?"

She had and she did because… well, she didn't know why but she feared that it was because her emotions were starting to return.

She hadn't even killed anyone since she slept with Kol.

"You're starting to feel things again and you hate it, because you don't want to feel scared or lonely. Can you look into my eyes and tell me that what I'm saying isn't true?"

Kenzie pulled her hand out of his grip and changed her posture, hoping to appear unfazed by his words as she looked into his eyes.

"You… you're wrong." It sounded like a lie and they both knew it.

But Kol smiled anyway and right at that moment she wished that she knew what he was thinking about.

"I love you, Kenzie."

She instinctively smiled weakly and felt like her heart was melting, but she realized what he was doing and quickly turned around to hide her smile.

"Tell your sister that I need to talk with her about Alexander."

Kol raised a brow. "Alexander? You mean that annoying hunter she once fell for?"

She turned to him again and nodded, wondering if he knew anything. "Klaus told me that the hunter told her something important. I want to know what it is."

"Hmm, well she never told me anything, but is this why you acted so strange in the church."

"Yes. Connor isn't just a hunter. He's one of The Five."

Kol's face turned slightly pale and he mumbled something rude about the five original hunters. She didn't have to guess to know that they'd pissed him off big time.

"In that case, then I will gladly help. If you agree to going on a date with me."

Kenzie scowled at him. "Are you fucking serious? You want to go on a date when we're practically on the verge of getting caught in the middle of a war?"

Kol nodded calmly, completely unfazed by her anger. She seemed quite serious about going on that date with her and it made her speechless for a few minutes.

"Well? Do you fancy going on a date with me or do I have to go all caveman style on you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Will you stop pestering me and trying to make me human?"

"Yes."

He was so full of confidence that it both frightened and amazed her, because whatever he had planned for their date then he seemed to be sure that it would fix everything between them.

"Fine, but what about Gabriel? I can't leave him alone."

Kol shrugged and thought about it. "Um… We can put a leash on him and tie him to a pole?"

She groaned and hid her face behind her palms. "That is the stupidest idea ever!"

"It is not! I reckon it's a brilliant idea! I mean he is like an overly clingy dog that needs to be neutered!"

"Oh, Kol… You are such an–"

"Amazing person with loads of brilliant ideas. I know, love. You don't need to remind me!"

~~oOo~~

"_Very clever move, dear sister,_" Kol said as he entered his home. "Despite your hatred for me you still seem to care about my love life."

Rebekah glanced up from a magazine and smirked mischievously.

"Well, from the annoying smile on your lips I can tell that it worked so no need to thank me!" Rebekah said smugly.

Kol rolled his eyes at her and slumped down on the couch beside her. "Thank you. But why did you do it?"

Rebekah tossed the magazine aside and stared at him as if it was obvious why she did it.

"You honestly don't know? Well, frankly then I was sick and tired of hearing you complain about how she's acting and that she's spending so much time with Gabriel."

He snorted. "Oh, geez! Thanks for doing it out of pure kindness!"

"What did you expect? But… it did bother me to see you in pain. You may be an idiot 99,9 % of the time, but you're still my brother."

Kol smiled and had they been human he might have been more prone to show his gratitude by giving her a hug, but they'd both changed a lot since then.

"I think I'm getting through to her. But she won't tell me what happened to her yet."

He wasn't sure why he was discussing this with his bratty little sister, but it felt oddly comforting and he hadn't exactly gotten a friend in town yet.

"Of course she won't. Her own father kidnapped and tortured her. Sounds familiar?"

Kol didn't reply but he was starting to get how Kenzie felt. He remembered the times Mikael had caught him and tortured him into telling him where Klaus was hiding.

Luckily, he'd been able to get away from his father, but it still hurt that his own father would do that to him to get back at Klaus.

"What did Alexander tell you before he had us all daggered?" Kol asked, wanting to change the subject.

Rebekah glanced around to make sure that Klaus wasn't eavesdropping on them and leaned closer to him.

"Don't tell Nik, but there is… a cure."

Kol frowned, growing more curious. "A cure? To what?"

"Vampirism. He told me that… his tattoo leads the way to the cure."

_A cure to vampirism? That… changes everything. I could turn Kenzie human and perhaps make the pain in her weaker,_ he thought. _But I'll have to get my hands on it before Nik does. I know exactly what he wants to use it for._

"You're going to find the cure for her, aren't you?" Rebekah asked, reading his thoughts.

"She never wanted to become a vampire and she's horrible at being one." Kol murmured.

"You do realize that she'll grow old and die then, right?"

Kol hadn't thought that far but if there was a chance that she could become human and she wanted to turn back then he didn't want to stop her.

He decided to return to his bedroom and slumped down on his bed, closing his eyes and thinking back to that crazy first time he met Kenzie and thought she was just another silly hunter.

"_I'm Kol Mikaelson." he said with a charming smile._

_She rolled her eyes. "Good for you." _

"_Wow, someone's in a bad mood. What happened? Someone died?"_

"_Actually, yes." Kenzie snapped._

_Kol raised an eyebrow, but didn't bother apologizing and just ordered a beer. "Who died?"_

_She frowned and looked at him. "Just drink your beer and leave me alone."_

"_Oh, but I like talking to you!"_

_Kenzie snorted and was about to leave, but he grabbed her arm. "Don't leave. Let's start with a clean table. I'm Kol."_

_She sighed. "Fine! I'm Kenzie."_

_The young man with the dark hair and brown eyes smiled. "I don't remember seeing you here… are you new?"_

"_More like newish. I lived here about 15 years ago, but moved away."_

_He nodded understandingly. "So you're just… visiting?"_

"_You're awfully chipper for someone who's drinking in the afternoon. What owes the good mood?"_

_He grinned. "You."_

Kol smiled of that memory and shook his head. He was going to get the Kenzie he fell in love with back and he didn't care how hard he had to fight for it to happen.

**~~oOo~~**

"Why are you all dressed up?" Gabriel asked curiously, sipping a glass of deer blood.

"I'm going on a date," Kenzie answered bluntly, noticing the hurt in his eyes. "I need some information and Kol won't give it unless I go out with him."

"Oh… well, then I'm coming too."

"No, you're not. I don't need you to start bickering with Kol again."

"Well, I sure as hell won't let you go alone. You're my girlfriend."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "I am _not_ your girlfriend and I don't love you."

"Then why are you taking care of me? Why not just let me walk around freely?"

She sighed heavily and walked up to him, smoothing down the dark red dress she wore on her body.

"Because I care about you, Gabriel. Yes, I actually care about your pathetic existence of a life."

Gabriel fell quiet and stayed quiet even as she left the abandoned house they'd occupied. She drove to the Grill where Kol wanted to meet up with her and bought herself a drink while she waited for him at the bar.

"_Rough morning?_" a familiar voice asked.

Kenzie glanced at Kol who sat beside her and saw a flashback of the first time they met each other in her mind.

"Yeah, something like it…" she said and fought the temptation to smile.

"I don't think we've met before. I'm Kol Mikaelson."

She rolled her eyes and sent him a deadpan look. "Are you fucking serious?"

"I don't recall you saying that to me the first time we met."

She snorted and took a swig of her drink. "I agreed to go on this date with you so tell me what you know about the hunter Rebekah fell in love with."

"Hmm, why the rush? We've got plenty of time."

Kenzie stood up and glared at him. "Kol, I'm not in the mood for your games. Either you tell me what you know and we can continue this unnecessary date or I go back home."

Kol chuckled. "Are you blackmailing me again? Hmm, that's not very nice Kenzie."

"Who ever said I was a nice person?" she asked sarcastically.

Kol laughed warmly and suddenly pulled her close to him, pressing his lips against hers. She tensed up and her immediate reaction was to pull away, but he held her arms and she slowly melted like butter in the sun in his embrace.

She hooked her fingers in the hoops of his pants and deepened the passionate kiss, wishing and begging for more even though she hated feeling needy.

But she reminded herself that right now Connor thought that she was human, so she quickly broke the kiss and glanced around, making sure that he wasn't nearby and watching them.

"Can we go somewhere… less public?" Kenzie asked.

Kol smirked as she said this and swung her over her shoulder all caveman style which only got them more attention than Kenzie desired.

Once they were outside and out of sight he blurred to a quiet and dark bar with ominous looking people – a place where Connor Jordan definitely wouldn't go.

"Remember this place?" Kol asked, smirking.

A few of the regulars glared at him but they didn't stand up to try hurting him again, because they either knew that he was stronger than he looked or had compelled them to behave.

"Yeah, it hasn't changed at all…" she muttered and took a seat at one of the booths.

Kol slumped down beside her and didn't hide his affections for her, kissing her deeply for a long moment and savoring the feeling of her body.

"I don't get you. I break up with you, go all ripper and hurt your feelings repeatedly and you still want me in your life. Either you're seriously retarded or very persistent."

"Hey, I'm many things but I am not retarded," he retorted with a serious expression on his face.

He seemed to examine her reaction at first and then began laughing, making Kenzie giggle and shake her head of him.

"Oh how I love hearing you giggle. You sound like an actual girl rather than a manly female hunter."

Kenzie glared at him venomously and felt tempted to slap him, but somehow managed to not do it.

"God, you can be so immature sometimes."

"Yes, but you still fell for me, didn't you?"

She smiled cryptically and leaned in to whisper something in his ear. "_Let's go have some fun now._"

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	13. I'm Dead

**A/N: HELLO! I nearly forgot to upload the chap after I wrote it... lol *facepalm* Anywho! Thanks for the reviews as usual and I don't know about you but I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT EP OF TVD! *flails***

**Enjoy!**

**~ Ascha**

Chapter 13:

_Kol smeared blood across Kenzie's lips and gazed at her through a haze of blood that made the predator inside him grow hard of lust._

_He glanced around at the blood soaked and dismembered body parts that lay all around them in the dark woods; a result of their nightly escapades._

_They'd found several groups of campers in the woods and hunted them, leading each group towards each other where they then butchered them one after another._

_Kol couldn't remember ever having this much fun with Sienna or alone, and their frenzy they'd torn each other's clothes off until they lay bare in the middle of the mass grave._

_He felt drunk on blood, mesmerized by the mixed scent of Kenzie, alcohol and blood, and craved making love to her._

_Gazing down at her nude frame, he inhaled and savored the intoxicating smell that hung in the air and crashed his lips against hers, thrusting into her core._

_The cries and moans of ecstasy intensified the burning frenzy inside him, turning him into his pure savage form that cared about no one and nothing living._

"_Kol…" Kenzie said breathlessly, sinking her nails into his flesh. "You-you're hurting me!"_

_He snapped out of the frenzy and stopped abruptly, staring into her gentle brown eyes. She was crying tears of blood and her entire neck had been ripped open by his fangs._

Kol gasped as he woke up beside Kenzie, feeling something sharp in his chest that stopped his skin from healing properly.

He touched his chest all over his body until he found a wooden stake and yanked it out of his chest, groaning of the pain.

_What the hell…?_ he thought, his eyes darting to Kenzie again.

She was still alive but severely injured and rasping because she'd been struck by a vervain bomb with wooden spikes inside it.

He slowly began remembering everything from the night before and groaned at the memory of Connor Jordan attacking them when they were killing campers in the woods for fun.

He was sure that Connor had been after him and probably not aware of that Kenzie was the woman he'd been making love to, because if he had she'd definitely be dead too.

Kol glanced around to make sure that they were alone and picked Kenzie up from the ground, not caring that he was dirty, soaked in blood and nude.

He brought her back to the Mikaelson Mansion and placed her in the large Jacuzzi he'd forced Klaus to make in his en-suite bathroom.

Once he'd found a pair of tweezers and a plate, he then crawled in the Jacuzzi and carefully removed the spikes that had embedded themselves into her body.

"Ah, careful!" Kenzie cried out when he removed a spike from her thigh.

"Stop whining! At least you didn't get a stake in your heart," he muttered grumpily, pissed off that Connor Jordan managed to sneak up on him like that.

But then again… he hadn't been his usual careful-self last night.

They'd been savage, murderous and-well practically everything he used to love being.

For the first time in his life he actually regretted letting himself lose control like that, because he wasn't helping Kenzie at all with dealing with her emotions.

"You think he-ouch!" Kol pulled one last spike out of her and dropped it on a bloody plate.

"Think he… what?" he asked nonchalantly and filled the Jacuzzi with warm water.

The water rinsed the blood off and soothed their sore limbs, but it didn't take long for it to turn red from all the blood on them.

"Think he saw me. But then again you were ravaging me like I was a human."

Kol's eyes widened in horror.

So the dream hadn't just been a dream. He'd hurt her and torn her open like a wild animal looking for a prey to play with.

"It wasn't your fault, Kol. I pissed you off, remember?"

He met her gaze and slumped down on the opposite side of the Jacuzzi, trying to remember what else they'd been doing before they got hammered.

"_C'mon, let's try this one!" Kenzie shouted, tugging on his arm as they neared a Ferris Wheel. _

_Somehow Kenzie had convinced him into going with her to a fair in the neighboring town and in all his drunkenness he'd said yes._

_She giggled as they got in line and looked so carefree and happy that he forgot how much he hated fairs and especially the Ferris Wheel._

_Eventually, it was their turn to get a trip in it and once they were seated in the booth, Kenzie glanced over the edge to look down at the people below them that became smaller and smaller._

"_Wow… I can't remember the last time I was at a fair. Well, actually I can… My brothers and I were hunting a vampire together on my 16__th__ birthday. It was a present from my dad." She scoffed at the memory and shook her head._

"_Your father made you hunt when you were that young?" he asked curiously._

"_Yes, or… he wanted me to help my brothers mostly, but he was training me too as if…" she stopped talking suddenly and turned to him. "You were a warlock before you became a vamp, right?"_

_Kol rolled his eyes but nodded. "I wasn't into all that magic stuff, though. And Mikael always said that men were warriors and women were healers. We protected them with our strength and they healed us when we got injured."_

_Kenzie sighed and leaned back in her seat, glancing up at the glinting stars. "Hmm, two vampires sitting in a Ferris Wheel booth and talking about their father issues…"_

_He chuckled for a moment and stopped when he saw that she wasn't joking. She looked like she was lost in her thoughts or memories._

"_How can a father have his daughter tortured for days and not feel remorse? How can he just walk right up to her and say that she's dead to him? And then because of something that was forced upon her… that she didn't even want…" _

_Beautiful glistening tears brimmed in her eyes and began trickling down her cheeks; however, she refused to look away from the stars._

"_I don't belong to his family anymore… I'm all alone and drinking blood from innocent people. I'm becoming everything I used to hate and despised. But he's right. I'm dead, Kol."_

"_That's what he made you think?" Kol was speechless of hearing this confession._

_Kenzie finally turned her gaze back to him and she looked no longer like the cold-hearted ripper version of herself._

_She looked like the vampire hunter he fell in love with and he just knew then that he'd finally gotten through to her._

_But she was so broken and hurting like hell._

"_I'm a worthless, pathetic disgrace of a vampire hunter and daughter." _

_The words made his heart ache, because he remembered how cruel his own father had been to him and his siblings when they rebelled against him._

"_Kenzie, you're not–"_

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and snarled, pushing him over the edge of the Ferris Wheel and letting him fall all the way from the top of it._

_People screamed in horror as he struck the ground and cracked his head open, looking seemingly dead._

He'd woken up a few minutes later fully healed on a gurney, being taken to a morgue where Kenzie waited with red tearful eyes.

She'd compelled the people at the morgue to forget about the incident and made everyone who'd seen Kol's face forget it.

After that he remembered taking her to the woods to get her bottled-up emotions out and in their frenzy they'd killed all those campers.

"I'm sorry Kol… I'm so sorry for everything." Kenzie said with tears in her eyes again.

Kol pulled her into his embrace and held her close to him, too stunned by the memory of their chaotic date to say anything.

**~~oOo~~**

Kenzie's heart still ached.

She hated that she couldn't stop crying, hated feeling all of these overwhelming emotions and hated that she'd let herself turn into a monster.

But she couldn't change the past and she couldn't bring back the lives she'd taken.

She towel dried her now washed hair and used the towel to dry her damp cheeks, feeling exhausted but still too restless to sleep.

Kol had left to fetch some clean clothes for her and check up on Gabriel, which she immensely appreciated because she knew how much he hated him.

_God, I'm a wreck… But I'm free, _she thought and wrapped a towel around her body. _Completely free to be myself instead of this predator inside me._

"_You mentioned that your father is one of the Five…_" Klaus said, standing in the doorway.

Kenzie instantly blushed but reminded herself that she was wearing a towel and hoped that Kol would be back soon.

_This dirty wolf better not be here to stare at me!_

"Yes and? Don't you know how to knock, Klaus? I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not really decently dressed." Kenzie said sarcastically.

"I don't mind," Klaus said bluntly and gazed at her from head to toe. "But I have my own Forbes to chase. Caroline is a very beautiful young woman."

"She's 18, you perv. Leave her the fuck alone. Now get to the point or get the fuck out of here."

Klaus grinned. "Oh and why should I listen to you? This is _my_ home, not yours. You're just a guest and guests can be thrown out."

"Fine! Then fucking throw me out! If you do you can say goodbye to any information I have about the Five and that tattoo I can see on them!"

Klaus' eyes widened a tad and he swiftly moved from the doorway to her, grabbing her by her neck and lifting her up.

Kenzie tried wriggling out of his grip while not dropping her towel and felt her throat being crushed by him.

"You can _see_ the tattoo? You're a vampire… Only possible or future hunters can see it."

She tried speaking but it was hard when he held her in an iron grip, so she attempted to give him a kick to the face like she remembered being taught to do.

The kick only infuriated Klaus and when he made a leap towards her, she quickly jumped out of the way and bumped into Kol on her way out.

It didn't take long for Kol to put two and two together when he noticed the bruises on Kenzie's neck and saw Klaus' eyes go from dark yellow to pale blue.

"Don't you have a pack of hybrids to boss around with, Nik?" Kol asked coldly.

"I do, actually. But I'm not done discussing certain subjects with Miss Forbes yet…" Klaus retorted.

Kol glared venomously at his older brother. "Fine, we're leaving, Kenzie. Have fun living on your own, brother. I know that you're so fucking good at it."

He grabbed by her arm and led her out of the mansion, not looking back once.

Kenzie was stunned by his actions; mainly because he usually stayed and helped his brother out of guilt or because he still cared about Klaus.

So many overwhelming and incredible things had happened tonight, but despite having cried throughout most of the night she didn't regret going on this date.

"Did Gabriel try to kill you?" she asked, trying to lighten the tense mood between them.

Kol's face turned pale and he stared at her with a blank expression on his face that made her concerned.

"Kenzie… Gabriel is gone." he answered.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	14. This Is Revenge

**A/N: Sorry about the late update, but thanks for the reviews! ;D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 14:

"What do you mean 'he's gone'? He's not–"

"I don't think he's dead, no. The door to your home stood wide open and it looked like there's been some struggle. I think someone took him against his will." Kol said.

_No, no, no, no… _Kenzie continued repeating the word in her mind, unable to phantom who would do such a thing until she realized something. _Of course. This is revenge._

"I'm gonna fucking kill that bitch!" she hissed, stepping out of the car quickly.

But Kol stood in front of her before she could notice it and blocked her path by placing his hands on either side of her, trapping her between him and the car.

"You're not going after Sienna alone. She's gonna kill you before you get close to her."

"I don't know if you remember it, but I can take her down. I'm not an ordinary vampire she can just kill, Kol. I can fight like a hunter."

"And she fights dirty like a ripper. A true ripper. If you can't take me down then you certainly can't take her down alone."

Fury boiled inside her and she instinctively went to hit something to get her rage out, however, Kol caught her wrist and easily twisted her arm back as he pressed the front of her body against the car.

"Calm down. You're still getting used to your emotions. Let me take care of her, okay? I did turn her after all."

Kenzie snorted. "And you think I should trust you to be alone with her? She's your ex, Kol."

Kol rolled his eyes and spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm _not_ going to sleep with her. I actually do have self-control. If I didn't I'd have killed you when you staked me."

He let go of her arm rather roughly and took a few steps away from Kenzie, taking a few deep breaths to calm down.

Kenzie wanted to say something, but she was distracted by the buzzing sound from her phone. She quickly answered the call as soon as she saw Gabriel's name on the caller ID.

"Bitch, let Gabriel go or I will rip your–"

"And that's enough, thank you," Kol said, snatching the phone from her. "Sienna let Gabriel go. He hasn't done anything."

Kenzie huffed and tried getting her phone back, but was forced to eavesdropping only.

"_And why would I do that?_" Sienna asked in a bored tone. "_I'm having so much fun with, Gabe. Besides, you two are busy having fun anyway, so why should you care about this little vamp?_"

"I don't, but he doesn't belong to you and has nothing to do with any of us. If you want to take your rage out on someone, then come and fight me you coward!" Kol snapped.

"_Oh, I don't have a problem with you at all, Kol… I could never hate you. That little bitch you call your girlfriend, however… I have unfinished business with her._"

"And I will gladly kick your sorry ass again!" Kenzie hissed loudly, making Kol rolling his eyes.

"_So feisty… and foolish. You really ought to replace her with someone better. Like me._"

Kenzie couldn't handle having to eavesdrop anymore and snatched the phone from Kol, more or less shouting into the phone:

"I may be a vampire, but believe me – I have _not_ forgotten how to give vampires like you a very slow and painful death! When I'm done with you, you'll be begging me to kill you!"

Sienna laughed mockingly which only made the fury inside her burn with more intensity.

"_Oh, Kenzie… Your temper is very amusing sometimes, but let me make myself very clear. I'm the kind of vampire that can hold a grudge for a very long time. I want to meet with you alone. Don't bring Kol and don't even think about coming armed. If you do your little friend loses his head._"

Kenzie took a deep breath to calm herself down before she said something she was going to regret and glanced at Kol, signaling him to leave.

He hesitated but eventually went so far away that he couldn't eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Where do we meet, _bitch_?" she asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"_I'd be nice to me if I were you. I'm not as friendly as Kol can be,_" Sienna answered. "_Meet me at the old cemetery at midnight._"

"The old cemetery? Pfft, nothing cliché about that (!)"

"_Don't push my buttons, you pathetic little–_"

Kenzie hung up on Sienna out of boredom and hoped that her arrogance wouldn't make Sienna take her rage out on Gabriel.

Sienna needed leverage so she definitely wouldn't kill Gabriel, but she seemed like the kind of vampire that did enjoy torturing her victims in the most painful way.

"_She's going to kill you, you know,_" Kol said, standing right behind her. "Especially now that you're in no control of your emotions."

Kenzie turned around to face him and opened her mouth to deny it, but he was right and it pissed her off.

"I can't just let Gabriel die, Kol," she said, trying to remain calm. "He… he deserves better than to die because of me."

"Then let me help you. I know how Sienna fights. When are you meeting her?"

"Tonight at midnight."

His brows furrowed and he glanced at his watch. It was nearly 12, so they had about half a day to train in.

"Okay. Let's get started then."

Kenzie wasn't sure that Kol could teach her anything useful, but she followed him anyway to the great ballroom in his home where they had lots of space.

Before going into the room Kol had fetched several weapons and objects that Kenzie could use as a makeshift weapon if she needed to use one.

"The first thing that you have to remember when you fight Sienna is that she fights dirty. She won't spare your life, she won't give you time to hurt her, _she_ fights to kill Kenzie… She fights for survival, which is why you cannot underestimate her." Kol said.

"Did you teach her how to fight?" Kenzie asked curiously, picking up a stake from a table.

"I did teach her a few things, yes, but she's always been a deadly opponent…" he answered and muttered. "One of the reasons why I was attracted to her."

Kenzie ignored his last comment and picked up a gun, loading it with wooden bullets. She remembered the night she'd been attacked by Kol and couldn't resist the urge to smile of the fond memory.

Quickly turning around, she went to shoot him but Kol was already gone and appeared right behind her, pressing the backside of a stake against her back.

"Boo, you're dead," he said, grinning when she turned to glare at him. "You have to be ready, Kenzie. You managed to surprise me when we met. Use that same agility and see if you can stake me before I stake you."

She huffed and shot him in his leg without a warning, quickly moving around to his back with a stake ready in her hand, but Kol jammed his own stake into the side of her body.

"Ah! You dick! You fucking staked me!" she growled.

"Of course. I'm evil. When will you learn?" he said with a chuckle.

Kenzie yanked the stake out of her leg and shot at Kol again, however, he easily avoided all the bullets and tackled her to the floor.

She grabbed a vervain grenade from the table and hid it in her clothes, searching the large ballroom for Kol.

He was hiding behind some of the furniture and waiting for the right moment to attack her, so she tried remembering her training and grabbed a crossbow, taking her time loading it as she listened carefully for any movements.

"Kol!" she yelled, hearing her voice echoing clearly. "I fucked your brother!"

As expected, she heard him make a small movement and threw the vervain grenade towards a cloth covered table, burning Kol's flesh and luring him out from his hiding spot.

Once he was out she could take aim with the crossbow and managed to puncture one of his lungs with an arrow.

Groaning in pain of the arrow that was embedded in his chest, she used the brief moment of distraction to her advantage to run towards him and tried driving a stake through his heart.

Kol fought to stop the stake from piercing his heart and used his strength to overpower her, pushing her against a wall to immobilize her, standing so close to her that he became distracted by something else… a carnal lust that was begging to be released.

Kenzie noticed the lust in his eyes as he gazed into her eyes and felt torn between wanting to kiss him and wanting to win this fight.

She knew that it was a dirty trick and would probably regret it, but she leaned close to his lips and just before their lips touched, she kneed him right between his legs.

Kol fell to the floor instantly as he let out a cry of agony and felt Kenzie straddling his lap, a stake in her hand that was supposed to pierce his heart.

But Kenzie couldn't do it.

Her emotions were running wild again and turned her into a sentimental wreck that felt remorse for hurting him like that.

"I'm so sorry! I–"

"Are you about to cry?" he asked, frowning.

Kenzie's sadness turned into rage and she staked him in his stomach instead, hating that she was feeling so moody right now. "No! Shut up!"

Kol chuckled even though he was in pain and sat up straight with her on his lap, removing the stake before he kissed her softly.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded and started standing up until she realized that Kol wasn't about to let go of her fully yet. He held her in a secure embrace and gazed at her with a goofy smile on his lips that left her curious and confused.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing. It's just… I'm glad I managed to get your humanity back. You'd make a great ripper, yes, but if I could I'd make you a human again," he answered. "Not because of your father, though."

"Why then? Because of my mood swings?"

He shook his head. "Well, I'm pretty sure you had mood swings even as a human, but– ouch!"

Kenzie grinned as she punched him on his chest and kissed him lovingly, not caring about why he wanted her to be human because she was just happy about being alive.

Well, as alive as a vampire could be.

Kol didn't hide his lust for her and kissed her back passionately, his tongue roaming her mouth as his hand wandered roughly over her body.

A soft moan escaped her lips and she draped her legs around his waist as he shifted on top of her, the lust taking over every inch of them as it grew stronger.

"We're in a ballroom…" Kenzie murmured against his lips.

"So?" he chuckled and moved his lips to her neck, sucking and nibbling playfully on her skin.

"Mmf, I-I…" She forgot what she wanted to say and decided to give in to the dark temptation.

Kol moved his fingers deftly over her body and tugged her clothes off one piece at a time, until she was completely nude and exposed to him.

Kenzie couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this exhilarated of his touch, but she craved more of him and the carnal need inside her wanted him to ravish her.

She closed her eyes and savored the taste of his lips, the sensation of his hands roaming her body, the smell of his skin and the sound of his quiet but alluring growls that annihilated her awareness of the situation she was actually in.

Her thoughts were engulfed and consumed by Kol's dominating presence. In the heat of the moment she felt completely sired to him and knew then that no matter how long it'd take for her to get her emotions under control, then it'd be worth it.

Kol made her feel more alive than she'd ever been before in her entire life and she didn't want the feeling to end.

**A/N2: ****I have been insanely busy and will be more than insanely busy next week and the week after that, so there probably won't be any updates in the next two weeks! But if I somehow manage to get some time to write the chaps then I'll definitely upload them as soon as I can!**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	15. Six Feet Under The Ground

**A/N: HI! I finally have time to make some updates for my fanfics, so here's the one you've been waiting for! :D**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 15:

Kol was snoring quietly beside Kenzie as she snuck out of his arms and began picking up her clothes that lay all around him.

She knew that it had been a cheap trick to sedate Kol with a highly concentrated injection of vervain, however, she needed to go to the old cemetery without him intervening.

Sienna was _her_ problem and she wanted to make sure that she didn't kill Gabriel.

Making sure to chain him properly in the basement cellar, she then left him there and headed out of the mansion, hoping that Sienna wouldn't notice the weapon she was hiding under her clothes.

She simply didn't trust Sienna enough to come without any form of protection, but she knew that Sienna would check her for any weapons so she'd hid them in the least noticeable place.

Upon arriving at the old cemetery at exactly 12 o'clock, she felt a shiver of fear run down her spine and closed her eyes, sensing that Sienna was somewhere out there… watching her.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes again, and suddenly heard someone step on gravel and quickly turned around, just barely avoiding getting staked by Sienna.

"You said no weapons were allowed!" Kenzie hissed, looking around anxiously for Gabriel.

"Did I? Well, silly me. I must've forgotten notify you," Sienna said with a dark smirk and went to stake Kenzie again.

The tip of the stake managed to scratch her arm deeply and right then Kenzie felt thankful about being a vampire.

She pulled out her hidden gun and aimed it at Sienna, firing three wooden bullets quickly that the older vampire easily avoided.

"Where is Gabriel?" Kenzie growled, making sure to keep a distance to Sienna.

"Oh, you mean that pathetic little dog that's sired to you? I'd say he's taking a nap six feet under the ground somewhere." Sienna said calmly.

Kenzie growled warningly like an agitated she-wolf and felt like one too. She was ready to sink her teeth into Sienna and rip her apart for all the things she'd done.

But she reminded herself of the dangers of letting go of her control and tried a different approach that hopefully would distract Sienna long enough for her to attack her.

"It must be very difficult for you to look at me, right? You love Kol and wish that he loves you back…" Kenzie said tauntingly. "You wish that he looked at you like he looks at me."

Sienna snorted sarcastically, but the pain in her eyes was obvious to Kenzie.

"Love is for weak and pathetic humans… Neither Kol nor I are weak, but you are. You can't satisfy his needs like I can!" she said.

"Oh, really? Then why is it again that I'm sleeping with him and not you? Did he even ever ask you to marry you? He did that to me."

She smirked smugly because she knew then that she'd pushed Sienna over the edge. The older vampire screeched loudly before swiftly jumping towards her.

Kenzie raised her gun and fired another couple of bullets, hitting Sienna twice in the chest, but the vampire hadn't been hit in the heart and kept moving.

She smashed right into Kenzie and ripped her skin with her nails, trying her hardest to rip Kenzie's heart out.

"You fucking bitch! You don't deserve him! I do!" she screamed, throwing Kenzie against an old mausoleum.

Kenzie tried wriggling free of her grip, but that only made Sienna tighten her grip on Kenzie's throat.

"Why does he love you and not me? And that weak little vampire of yours? None of them should love you. You are nothing! A worthless piece of–"

"_I think that's quite enough, Sienna. Let her go,_" Kol said.

_For fucks sake, Kol! How the hell did he even get out? _Kenzie groaned and tried telling him to leave, but it was somewhat difficult when Sienna was strangling her.

"Sienna, I'm not going to ask you nicely. Let. Her. Go."

"Why should I? You don't love me. You love that little whore even though she'd be much happier with her own vampire…" Sienna said.

"Speaking of Gabriel. Where is he?"

Sienna refused to answer and tightened her grip more, almost breaking Kenzie's neck. Kenzie tried reaching for one of her hidden weapons while Kol distracted Sienna and felt the tips of her fingers brush the hidden stake.

_Just a little closer… if only the bitch would let go of my neck for a second!_

"Why did you ask her to marry you? You told me that you'd rather die than marry someone beneath you. She's beneath you. She's a weak commoner, Kol. Why can't you see it?" Sienna asked.

Kol bared his fangs warningly and went to attack her, so Sienna quickly stabbed Kenzie in the chest with her stake.

Kenzie could literally feel the tip of the stake grazing her heart and the way Sienna twisted the stake inside her only made it more excruciating for her.

"Tell me Kol! Why do you love her more than me? I have to know!" Sienna hissed.

"Could you two please go somewhere else and have your therapy session?" Kenzie asked hoarsely.

Sienna drove the stake deeper and added pressure to her heart, but Kenzie tried blocking the pain out and finally got a grip of her stake.

Now she just needed Kol to distract Sienna for a brief moment.

"You want to know why I love her? I... love her because she makes me feel alive. I feel human and that might sound like weakness to you, but it is more powerful than feeling strong because of immortality."

Kenzie was baffled by his answer but when Sienna's mouth dropped of his reply, she quickly drove the stake she had into Sienna's chest.

The vampire screamed in agony and let go of Kenzie's neck, allowing her to pull the stake out of her own chest and tackle Sienna to the ground.

"Tell me where he is or I swear to God I'll make you suffer!" she growled.

"It's too late! You'll never see him alive!" Sienna spat.

Kol quickly took over and held Sienna pinned to the ground while his pupils dilated, clearly too tired of her games to let her tell them the truth.

"Where is Gabriel?" he asked firmly.

"Inside coffin in the mausoleum." Sienna answered automatically.

Kenzie barged into the mausoleum without hesitating and used all of her strength to push the stone lid off the stone sarcophagus.

The sight of Gabriel lying chained up in the coffin, looking so pale and weak, horrified her, and he had wounds everywhere that refused to heal because he had pieces of wood in his body.

She pulled every piece out of him, removed the chains and let him drink her blood, feeling him embracing her as if he thought he was never going to see her again.

"You came for me…?" he asked, looking so baffled by her presence.

"Of course. I'm truly sorry about all the things I've said to you in these past weeks. I've been a total bitch, I know." Kenzie answered, struggling to keep her tears in.

She was so overwhelmed by how relieved she was of seeing him alive and reminded herself that it was because of her enhanced emotions.

But Kol cleared his throat after a while to break the hug up and Kenzie could tell from the way Kol glared at Gabriel that he was jealous.

"Where's Sienna?" Kenzie asked to distract him.

"Somewhere where she can't hurt any of us ever again," Kol answered and glanced at Gabriel. "I think we need a talk. Alone."

Kenzie wasn't too fond of the idea of them talking together alone, but nevertheless she still left the mausoleum and decided to wait outside the gates of the old cemetery.

_Please don't kill each other…_

~~oOo~~

"I see you managed to get through to her," Gabriel said with a sad smile, brushing the dust and dirt off his torn clothes. "Is it true what you said? She makes you feel human?"

Kol rolled his eyes because Gabriel had obviously been eavesdropping on the conversation and leaned against another sarcophagus.

"She does, which is why you need to let go of her. I've been through so much with her and know what she needs." Kol said.

Gabriel snorted. "I'm afraid I can't do that… especially not when she's feeling something again. I became a vampire to help her. All I do is for her. When have you last been unselfish towards her?"

Kol opened his mouth to answer, but he couldn't think of anything. Yes, he'd been there for Kenzie and he loved her so much, but it was because of him she broke up their engagement.

Because he refused to stop helping the man who murdered her mother…

_That's going to change now,_ he thought. _I'm done helping Klaus._

"That's what I thought. There's a reason why you and Kenzie broke your engagement. She might still have feelings for you, but who's to say that she isn't just sired to you?"

Kol frowned. "How do you know about that?"

Gabriel laughed dryly. "Sienna told me. She kept going on and on about how sometimes a vampire can get sired to the person who turned him or her."

He shook his head of Gabriel. "She isn't sired to me. She loved me before she got turned. But you wouldn't know that because you don't know her as well as I do. You don't know why she decided to turn her emotions off."

Gabriel fell silent and leaned against a wall, sighing heavily. "She really genuinely loves you, doesn't she? Despite everything that's happened between you two?"

Kol nodded. That he was sure of and he felt grateful that they both hadn't given up on each other yet, because they both became a mess when they were apart.

"I still love her, Kol. It's not that simple. And I won't stop hoping that she'll come back to me either."

_Actually it is. I just have to compel him to forget about her,_ Kol thought. _But Kenzie's gonna hate me for it._

Without a warning, he quickly approached Gabriel and grabbed the younger vampire by his shoulders, forcing him to look him straight in his eyes as his pupils dilated.

"Forget about Kenzie. She doesn't exist in your life anymore. She'll just be a stranger to you and you're going to leave town and explore the world… and maybe find someone else to love."

Gabriel repeated the order automatically and when he blinked, Kol was no longer in the mausoleum but standing by Kenzie's side.

"Where's Gabriel? You didn't–"

"I didn't kill him, no. We had a talk and he thought it was best if he left town for a while." Kol lied, feeling guilty about what he'd done.

But it was easier this way and he didn't want Gabriel to keep pursuing a girl, who didn't love him like he loved her.

There might have been a time where she did, but that time was over.

"I should say goodbye to him… or at least ask him if he's okay." Kenzie said, heading back towards the mausoleum.

But the mausoleum had been abandoned and the only ones that were left on the cemetery were Kenzie, Kol and a pissed off Sienna that Kol had buried six feet under the ground.

He had contemplated killing her, but he wanted Sienna to suffer a bit for what she had done and hoped that she'd one day understand why he chose Kenzie over her.

"Let's go home. I'm sure you're exhausted too," Kol said and smirked. "Oh, and that thing you did to me when we had sex… not nice. I'm going to spank you for that."

Kenzie blushed brightly and quickly ran for her life when she saw the dark and playful look in his eyes.

Kol decided to let her run ahead for a few minutes before he followed her, pushing the guilt and his worries away.

They were finally alone together and didn't have to worry about anything.

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	16. The Reason

**A/N: Hello, I apologize for the shortness but that's all I had time to write because of Christmas.**

**Merry early Christmas though and enjoy! **

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 16:

The scent of toast, egg, bacon, ham and fresh fruit filled Kenzie's nostrils and made the human side in her growl of hunger.

"Food…" she murmured, half-awake from her deep slumber. "Where?"

She sat up in the bed and felt something on her lap, glancing down she saw a tray with breakfast on and all the food wasn't just normal food.

It had been cooked or mixed with blood, making the scent even more alluring and difficult to resist, but she was too hungry to bother thanking whoever had made it.

Kenzie more or less attacked and devoured every piece of food on the tray, leaving only a few breadcrumbs and a few drops of the tea Kol had made as well behind.

"That… was so hot," Kol said, finally letting Kenzie know that he was in the room.

Kenzie found him seated on a chair beside her bed, watching her intently as if she was some sort of experiment to him, and blushed when she realized that he'd been watching her eat.

"You savage, sexy and seductive animal. You're making it impossible for me to resist you."

She smirked mischievously and patted the empty side of her bed, wanting him to join her in bed and he did in a matter of a few seconds.

"I don't like sharing, Kol. Even when I was little I hated sharing with my brothers," she said teasingly and kissed him. "But I will thank you for the delicious breakfast."

She tackled him on the bed this time and kissed him passionately, breaking the kiss abruptly as she suddenly remembered something.

"What?" Kol asked, smiling as he gazed into her eyes.

"Sienna isn't a threat to us anymore and Klaus is busy doing only the Devil knows what..." Kenzie answered, the smile on her lips gradually widening. "We're safe."

"Well, not completely safe. That Connor Jordan guy is still out there. Not that he'll be our problem when he's busy fighting the Salvatores."

"Kol…"

"Kenzie…"

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you mocking me?"

Kol shook his head. "Couldn't dream of doing that."

"Yes you could. You love mocking people."

"…. I love you?" Kol chuckled until Kenzie smacked him in the face with a pillow and crawled off him.

She started picking her clothes up from the floor, but Kol curled a finger around the hem of her panties and pulled her back to him.

"Where are you going, love?" he asked with a pout.

"To help my friends out, of course. Unlike you, I actually _have_ friends!" she answered.

Kol made an overly dramatic gasp. "Oh-oh that is just mean! You are a very mean vampire, Kenzie."

She failed resisting the urge to giggle and kissed him briefly. "I learned from the best. Now let me go or I'll go all badass-hunter on you."

He narrowed his eyes at her, but eventually let go of her, making her wonder if he actually dreaded that she'd go into hunter-mode.

She pulled a pair of worn jeans on, a simple blouse and a cardigan on before she went searching for her shoes that she'd kicked off somewhere near the entrance.

The memory of her and Kol making out as they made their way through the old house was still fresh in her mind and made her cheeks turn slightly rosy.

"_Looking for these?_" Kol asked, standing right behind her.

Kenzie stopped dead in her tracks and turned around, finding a very much naked Kol standing in front of her with her sneakers in his hands.

"Oh, that is seriously unfairly unfair."

"Unfairly unfair? You can't say that!"

"The fuck I can! It emphasizes the unfairness of your nudeness." She grinned and took the sneakers from him.

"You're such a strange woman, but at least you've got a nice ass." Kol smacked her ass while she was bending forward and tying her shoelaces.

Kenzie let out a yelp involuntarily and glared at him, but continued tying her shoes before she stopped him from walking into the kitchen.

"You're coming with me. Get dressed or at least cover yourself with a leaf, David," she said teasingly and suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh my God! Michelangelo… Mikael."

She continued laughing, which only annoyed Kol even more and made him throw her over his shoulder all caveman-style, slapping her ass before he quickly dashed back to their bedroom.

"Oi! Let me go, you caveman!" she said, trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"Again with the insults? Tsk, you really ought to be nicer towards me, Kenzie. I am an Original after all and could compel you into walking around in lingerie all day."

Kenzie huffed. "You wouldn't dare-!"

"Oh, I would!" He smacked her ass another time with his hand and then threw her on the bed, fiery, dark and passionate look blazing in his eyes.

"Kol… I'm not having morning sex with you." Kenzie said warningly.

"Again with the bad attitude? This might come as a shock to you, but I don't always think just about sex." Kol said.

Kenzie burst out laughing again, because she was pretty sure that it was impossible for Kol to go a day without thinking about sex.

"Damn you frustrating woman!" He flailed and walked out of the bedroom, still butt-naked and completely careless about it.

Eventually, Kol returned with clothes on and crawled up into the bed, kissing her briefly before saying: "It's my birthday tomorrow."

Kenzie raised a brow and realized that he was quite serious. "Oh… why didn't you tell me? I need to buy a gift for you then."

"No, you don't. The only thing I want for my birthday is you and I walking together on a beach in Southern France, preferably you looking sexy as hell in a bikini of my choice."

She pouted and gave the trip a thought. "But are you sure we can just leave everyone? I mean, maybe your siblings will need you. The Five isn't a group that's easily stopped."

"I know, but they're not my problem. They're Nik's problem and I think that you and I deserve a little vacation. At least for a week. Please?"

Kenzie was stunned. Kol rarely used the word "please", so this birthday wish of his had to be important to him.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Do I really need to repeat it or have your IQ dropped?"

Kol smirked and kissed her lovingly. "Thank you, Kenzie. Now stop being such a bitchy vamp and let's have some fun before we go."

Kenzie wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly, never letting go of him in the few minutes they kissed.

She felt happy, satisfied and grateful that she didn't have to worry that much anymore.

Once they were both ready to leave, they went to the Mystic Grill and spent a somewhat normal afternoon together by drinking a few beers, playing a little pool and stealing kisses from each other.

It all seemed a little too good for Kenzie, but she savored as much normality she could get and didn't want to worry about what might happen today.

"_Well, look at that. Seems like my suspicions about you two were right,_" a familiar voice said, sending a shiver of fear down Kenzie's body.

_Shit, I am so fucking busted now,_ she thought, reluctantly turning around to face Connor.

"I don't know what I hate most. Actual vampires or vampire hunters who let themselves become vampires to be with an Original."

Kenzie opened her mouth to speak and was quickly interrupted by a very furious Kol, who didn't hesitate to slam him against a wall.

"Listen, you pathetic excuse for a human being. I don't like you. You pissed me off by driving a stake through my heart and I don't respond well to that – especially not when you waltz up to my girlfriend and ruin our day." Kol said through gritted teeth.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? A new one of me will just appear and take my place. I don't fear any of you."

Kol let out a feral growl and looked like he was prepared to kill Connor right this minute, but people were staring and Kenzie didn't want them to be revealed, so she tugged Kol away.

"Connor, as a fellow hunter I wish you no harm, but if you as much as touch Kol I will hunt you down myself. I'm not your average vampire or hunter."

Connor glanced down at the tattoo on his arm that Kenzie was still able to see very clearly and caught her staring at it as well.

He didn't say anything but merely left Mystic Grill and everyone's eyes returned to whatever they'd been looking at before Kol almost attacked Connor.

"What did you mean by 'I'm not your average vampire or hunter'?" Kol asked suspiciously.

"That's a long story," Kenzie muttered. "One I'm not going to tell you here. But it's about the reason why I haven't spoken with my father before he had me kidnapped."

Kol raised a brow and nodded. "Fine. I think we should go travelling now and you had better tell me _everything_ on the flight."

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	17. Jack The Ripper

**A/N: Helloo, sorry about the shortness of this chap (didn't have time to write more due to New Year's Eve preparations, but... I promise I'll write a longer chap next time ;)**

**Thanks for the awesome reviews and support!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 17:

"You sure your brother won't get pissed off when he sees that his jet is gone?" Kenzie asked, looking out of the window as the jet flew over the ocean.

"Oh he will, but I don't care. That dick never gives me anything nice for my birthday," Kol answered grumpily, still fuming from the meeting with Connor. "Now start talking, Miss Forbes."

Kenzie rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh, wondering where she should begin her story. It was a very complicated thing for her to explain and her brothers would say the same thing if they had to explain it to someone.

"I was very young when I started seeing the hunter's mark on my father," she said. "My father… well, he's kind of old fashion and originally only wanted his sons to become hunters like him. But then he realized that only I could see the mark and started training me."

"So that's why you became a hunter?" Kol frowned.

"Partly, yes. The other part is because of my mother. My father told me that only potential vampire hunters can see the mark… and that I came from a bloodline with many hunters that hunted vampires since you and your siblings were created. The Forbais were hunters as well as guardians of the country they lived in."

"I do vaguely remember a particular hunter among The Five. He was a pain in the ass..." Kol rolled his eyes and suddenly realized something. "But you're a vampire. Wouldn't you lose your ability to see the mark?"

"I thought so too. I actually hoped for it, but the spirits must believe that I'll still hunt vampires and protect humans as well as witches from vampires."

Kol looked annoyed by this information. "Damn spirits. I bet they find this all entertaining. I mean, first Esther turns Alaric into an Original to hunt us down and now this!"

He stood up from his seat and paced around in the aisle, suddenly stopping dead in his tracks as something else came to his mind.

"That's why your father kidnapped you. I bet he was trying to get the hunter in you back." Kol said with venom dripping in his voice.

"Or maybe he's just an old and mentally ill hunter, Kol. He's completely obsessed with killing vampires and has always been very strict with my brothers and me." Kenzie said.

She tugged him back into his seat and decided to sit on his lap, hoping that that would distract Kol from the story about her messed up relationship with her father.

"You haven't told me where we're going yet…" She smiled flirtatiously.

Kol couldn't stop himself from smiling and glanced up at her. "We're going to my favorite place. You'll have to wait and see."

Kenzie pouted and decided to do something drastic, suddenly pulling her blouse off and starting to move her fingers under his shirt, a hungry look of lust in her eyes.

His eyes widened instantly as she expected and she could feel him grow hard under her. "Um… Kenzie?"

"Yes, Kol? What's wrong? Too scared to have sex in a jet?"

He narrowed his eyes at her and glanced around even though they were completely alone, a wide grin forming on his lips. "Not at all, love."

But when he started unbuttoning his trousers, she stopped him and waggled her finger in front of his face. "Ah-ah! Tell me where we're going and we can do it."

Kol let out a growl of frustration and watched her with a pained expression on his face. He was fighting the urge to rip her clothes off and take her right now and it was very obvious.

"Oh, that is just too mean. Even for an Original who enjoys torturing people I hate," Kol said through gritted teeth. "But no, I'm not telling you anything."

Kenzie was stunned.

_Did Kol Mikaelson just say no to sex? Something must be wrong with him, _she thought, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Okay…" she muttered and crawled off his lap. "Fine, I'll wait then. But you're not getting laid for the rest of the week."

Kol narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, now you're just being a bitch."

She smirked smugly. "Yes and I'm starting to love it."

Another roll of his eyes told Kenzie that she was pissing Kol off and she enjoyed it, because she remembered how annoying he was towards her in the beginning.

"By the way… I can go a week without having sex." Kol said after a little while.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it. Don't have sex for a whole week." Kenzie said daringly.

Kol stared at her for a few minutes and then let out a groan, because she'd looked right through his bluff.

"Damn you, you annoying woman!"

She burst out laughing and couldn't stop it, because when she saw the annoyed expression on his face she just became more amused.

"Oh, look we're almost there!" Kol said, changing the topic.

Kenzie stopped instantly and hurried to the window, her eyes widening when she saw that they were about to land in England.

"Why England?" she asked curiously.

"I'm not sure… I just enjoy spending time here. The last time I went to England was in 1888." Kol answered, a devious smirk forming on his lips.

"1888… Wait a minute. Are you _the _Jack the Ripper?" Her eyes widened even more.

Kol shrugged nonchalantly and didn't reveal anything in the way he smirked, so she could only guess that he was.

It would make sense if it was true and she could easily envision Kol walking down the streets of London late at night, picking out random prostitutes to have his wicked way with all night long.

"Do I really dare going to London with you? Maybe you'll return to your Jack the Ripper days…" Kenzie said teasingly.

Kol chuckled and shook his head, taking her hand to his lips as he gazed at her with a smoldering look in his dark predatory eyes.

Her smile vanished instantly and she found herself squirming in her seat, an intense, feral and primal lust building up inside her.

_Jeez, did he secret give me Viagra because I'm pretty sure I have a lady boner right now._

Kenzie mentally facepalmed herself and pulled her hand back, secretly loving the dark, mysterious and playful side of Kol.

"You're so horny right now, aren't you?" Kol asked with a smug grin.

"Psst! No way!" she lied, her cheeks turning bright red. "Oh look, the jet is about to land! Better buckle up!"

Kol laughed warmly, leaned towards her, kissing her lips deeply, and lovingly as the jet was about to land.

She didn't even notice them landing because she was so engulfed in the kiss and craved him like she hadn't seen him for years.

She was a few seconds from jumping on him when he suddenly pulled away and stood up, grabbing Kenzie's small bags along with a duffle bag of his own.

"Coming, Kenzie?" he asked, smirking mischievously.

"Shut up, you asshole!" she grumbled, walking past him.

Kol chuckled, as he obviously loved the affect he had on her and smacked her ass as they were walking down the stairs, turning Kenzie's face redder.

"Stop that!"

"Not until you apologize for making me horny first."

"Go fuck yourself, Kol!"

"I wish I could, because then you couldn't torment me."

Kenzie rolled her eyes and followed him silently through the airport, doing her best to ignore his presence and the effect he had on her.

"Kenzie… stop ignoring me or I'll find someone who appreciates my good looks." Kol said teasingly.

She gasped dramatically and turned around, slapping him hard across his face in front of all the people in the terminal.

Kol fell silent and stood completely still, watching her with wide eyes as she turned on her heel and stormed out of the airport.

"Um…"

He quickly ran outside to find Kenzie, not quite sure of what just happened and found her sitting on a bench with her suitcase and bags, looking more than just pissed off.

"Kenzie? Why are you so angry?" he asked, taking a seat beside her.

Kenzie didn't want to admit it, but when he'd said he'd go to another woman she'd felt an intense sensation of jealousy shoot through her veins.

_Stop being such a jealous bitch, Kenzie. He loves you and only you, remember?_

"Are you jealous?" Kol asked, almost reading her mind.

"No!" she answered a little too quickly for her liking. "Maybe… I'm still getting used to my emotions."

Kol realized what was going on and nodded, taking a seat beside her. "I love you, Kenz. You're amazing, beautiful, clever and entertain me. Not many women can do that."

"I know… but after all that stuff with Sienna…"

He groaned and surprised her with another kiss that made every inch of her body ache for him. She slowly relaxed in his arms though and all of the jealousy faded away.

"Come. There's something I want to show you." Kol said, tugging her with him.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. James McColm

**A/N: *flails* Hello! Since I didn't get to update this story twice this week as I did with my other story My Deranged Savior, I've written an extra long chap that I hope you'll like :)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 18:

Kol was eager about taking Kenzie to one of his favorite places in London, a cozy and alluring bar near the dark parts of London where he would later go on random killing sprees.

The bar had of course changed its appearance quite a bit since 1888, however, it still had that old fashion and mysterious charm that had lured him in.

Walking into the more than a century old bar, he glanced around and spied two vacant seats at the bar, tugging Kenzie with her while watching her facial expressions as she too glanced around.

From what he could gather, she seemed very happy about it so far, but after taking one look at an injured man nearby he could tell that she was hungry.

_Better feed my girlfriend before she loses her self-control,_ he reminded himself mentally and turned his gaze back towards the bar.

At first Kol thought that he was dreaming or having a flashback of his time in 1888, but then as he gave the working bartender a closer look, he suddenly felt like leaving the bar.

"James," he said through gritted teeth. "Thought you died ages ago."

The bronze-haired and blue-eyed young man turned to them instantly and the moment he saw Kol, a dark and playful smirk appeared on his lips.

Yup, his old buddy James McColm definitely hadn't died in 1888 as he hoped.

"Jack the Ripper!" he said with a smirk. "I just knew you'd be back eventually!"

He laughed and suddenly spotted Kenzie by Kol's side, eying her like a hungry wolf as he took in her appearance.

_Oh, that dick definitely hasn't changed one bit. Still a fucking Casanova._

"Better take your eyes off her. She's mine," Kol growled, taking James' attention away from Kenzie temporarily. "How are you still alive? You're definitely not a vampire."

James shrugged and smirked. "I have my secrets. You have yours. And hello to you beautiful. What's your name?"

Kenzie didn't look particularly pleased with the way James stared at her and Kol felt grateful, because the last thing he needed was to lose her to a prick like James.

He was a powerful warlock, who didn't shy away from practicing dark magic, and he'd been able to take down Kol once when he tried draining him.

Thus, Kol decided to befriend the man rather than killing him as he could become useful to him later and James was extremely fascinated with vampires anyway.

"Kenzie and keep your eyes away from my breasts before I kick you between your legs," Kenzie growled, baring her fangs briefly. "Mind giving me a glass of bourbon?"

James grinned and started searching for some bourbon. "I like her. She's feisty, but I'm still wondering what she's doing with you."

"Yes, well that's not really any of your business, but how come you're stuck working here?" Kol asked suspiciously.

"Well, after you disappeared I kind of got bored and decided to travel around the world," James said, handing both of them a glass of bourbon. "And then I returned to White Chapel to work here a bit, hoping you'd return eventually."

"You two are buddies?" Kenzie asked incredulously.

"Sort of yeah…" James chuckled. "We used to terrorize the streets of London. Kol would kill random prostitutes for me, give me their organs and then I'd use them for certain spells."

The instant Kenzie heard this, her face turned a little pale and Kol sensed that she'd realized what kind of magic James practiced.

"I see. Well, while you two talk I'll go play some dart." She took her glass and pecked Kol's cheek before she headed to the other side of the bar where a couple of guys were playing dart.

Kol watched her leave and hoped for the guys' sake that they wouldn't try touching Kenzie, because if they did…

"What the hell happened to 'Kol Mikaelson will never have a girlfriend' stuff?" James asked teasingly as he too watched Kenzie.

Rolling his eyes, he took a swig of his glass and thought back to the time in 1888. He couldn't remember ever being quite as malicious and dark as he was that year.

It was the apex of his ripper years, but he didn't regret any of it.

"Things have changed, mate… Kenzie is unlike any women I've ever met before," Kol answered, hoping that James' realize he wasn't the same malevolent Original anymore. "I love her."

James' eyes widened a tad and he started chuckling. "Look at that. The great Kol Mikaelson has turned into a mushy and squishy twat in love. That's just… incredibly pathetic."

Kol let out a feral growl and quickly grabbed James by his neck, baring his fangs and feeling tempted into biting his head off.

His old friend didn't look frightened the least.

"Kol, you have 3 seconds to let go of me before those two guys Kenzie is playing against will kill her. I don't like being threatened by anyone. You should know that by now."

If Kol didn't know better he would've ignored James' threat, but he knew just how dangerous James was and therefore let go of him.

"Kenzie, we're leaving now!" he said, glaring coldly at James.

"But we just got here?" Kenzie said, pouting.

He growled. "Yes, but we have to go _now_!"

"Oh, don't go just yet! We just had a little misunderstanding… right?" James said, glaring back at Kol.

_The fuck it was, you damn warlock,_ Kol thought and huffed, but decided to stay reluctantly. "Right."

The last he needed to do was to piss James off and especially when Kenzie was around some of his warlock buddies.

"This wasn't what I imagined when I thought about our next meeting," James said, pouring more bourbon into Kol's glass. "I thought you'd still be fucking Sienna or something like that."

Kol shook his head and took another swig of his drink.

"Sienna… is six feet under the ground now," he said and reminisced the moment he chained her up before throwing her in a coffin with lots of vervain around her. "But I'm having way more fun with Kenzie."

"Ah, so that's why you're so obsessed with her!" James chuckled. "You always did have a love for entertainment. When did you turn her?"

Kol preferred keeping that to himself, but he knew that James would figure it out sooner or later, so he told him anyway.

"Some months ago. A lot of crazy stuff keeps happening in Mystic Falls now that my idiotic brother is a hybrid."

"Ah, yes I did hear that. I've heard rumors about Klaus trying to find the cure Silas made."

"You know about that story?"

James nodded and leaned closer to Kol while Kenzie was distracted by the game. "I know a guy who knows a guy by the name of Atticus Shane. I've heard that Shane knows where Silas is buried and that he's up to something big."

"Atticus Shane …" Kol wondered where he'd heard that name before and started regretting leaving Mystic Falls so quickly.

"What else do you know about him?"

James smirked and pulled back. "I'll tell you if you come back later for some real fun. 1888 kind of fun."

_Jack the Ripper kind of fun… I bet he wants to relive the past._

"Will you tell me everything you know then?" Kol asked suspiciously.

"I will, yes. You have my word on it." James answered.

Kol nodded. "Okay, I'll drop by later."

He finished his drink in one big gulp and went to fetch Kenzie before he left the bar, hoping that Kenzie wouldn't become pissed off at him when he told her the bad news.

**~~oOo~~**

"What's up with you and that dude at the bar?" Kenzie asked as they entered their luxurious suite.

Ever since they'd gone to that cozy bar, Kol had been acting strange and she was dying to figure out why.

Mainly, she wanted to know why he'd seemed so agitated around James.

"I shouldn't have brought you here," Kol muttered. "Had I known that James was still alive, then I would've kept you in Mystic Falls."

Kenzie frowned. "Why? He's just a warlock."

"He's not just a warlock… he's… well, you already know that he practices black magic. That in itself is bad. Very very bad. He doesn't have any moral and behaves like a ripper."

"So… he's like you in 1888?" Kol fell silent when she asked him this and her frown deepened. "Is he up to something?"

"Perhaps… It's always hard to tell with James. He doesn't need a reason to do anything bad. He's like… a pure sociopath more or less."

"Because he uses dark magic?" She felt worried now and didn't like where this conversation was heading.

The only reason why they left was to get away from people like James. But trouble always seemed to find them no matter where they went.

"Yes…" Kol groaned and approached her. "Kenzie, nothing will happen as long as I stay on his good side. He just wants a little entertainment."

"Is that why you're going back to the bar tonight?" Kenzie asked wearily, having overheard some of their conversation.

When Kol realized that she'd heard that part, he stiffened briefly and let out a deep sigh, the same agitated look she'd seen on him in the bar returning to his face.

"It's only for a few hours. I'll be back before the sun rises." Kol said, trying to sound convincing even though he didn't seem to believe that.

"Kol, it's your birthday tomorrow! I don't want you to go all ripper tonight and sit here fearing that you won't return. There's something shady about him…" she said.

"I'll be fine, Kenzie! I'm an Original for Christ's sake! The worst he can do is give me an aneurism or set me on fire, but that won't even kill me."

"But you will become a ripper. I can see it on his face. He wants you to become a ripper again and I can't allow that. I can barely keep myself under control, Kol. I need you."

Kol growled in exasperation. "I'm not taking you with me if that's what you're thinking. I don't want you to get involved in any of this."

"So you just want me to sit here all night?" Kenzie huffed and folded her arms.

"That's exactly what I want you to do. I really don't want to compel you, so please… _please_ trust me this one time and stay."

_God I hate whenever he says please. I can't resist that,_ Kenzie thought and mentally cussed. _There is something seriously wrong with James and if Kol leaves on his own… well it might be the last time I see him then._

"Fine, just go… but be careful. Please? I just got you back. I don't want to see you becoming a ripper again." Kenzie said, hating almost having to beg him.

"I promise I won't. I love you, Kenzie. You know that." Kol said, kissing her softly.

_I really love him too, but while he's gone I should give my ex a call. Apparently, he's up to something._

Kenzie frowned at the memory of how she and Shane separated. They'd met each other through her brothers when she was about 19 and he'd been very interested about her ancestry.

But Kenzie had other things to focus on and ended up breaking his heart as she left to find Klaus while he continued studying at the university.

Once Kol left her alone in the expensive suite he'd actually spent his money on getting, she tried giving Atticus Shane a call, hoping he wouldn't hang up on her.

"_This is Professor Atticus Shane, whom am I speaking to?_" he answered after a few rings.

"Hey, Atticus. It's Kenzie," she said, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

A few minutes of silence went by and for a moment she thought he'd hung up on her until he suddenly spoke again.

"_Kenzie Forbes… it's been a while. I'm happy to hear that you're still alive._"

Although she knew that Atticus was very fond of the supernatural, then she decided not to tell him that she had become a vampire.

"It has, yes. I know this is really awkward considering how we–"

"_It is, yes, but I don't mind. I understand why you broke up with me and why you needed to leave. But I hear that Klaus is still alive, so I assume you've given up…_?"

"I haven't given up yet, but things became very complicated after I found him… speaking of Klaus, I heard that he's looking for Silas and the cure. Do you know anything about that?"

"_I do, but he won't find it through the hunter's mark. Only I know where the cure and Silas are._"

"So that's what you're up to lately? Looking Silas?"

"_Is that why you called? To hear what I'm up to?_" He chuckled.

"No, well… There's this guy in London by the name of James – a warlock – who practices dark magic."

"_James McColm? Yeah, I know him. A shady guy. You should stay away from him, Kenzie._"

"Oh, I do intend on staying away from him, but… could he be up to something?"

"_Perhaps, yes. I don't recommend you starting to snoop around, though. Why are you even in London? Klaus is in Mystic Falls._"

Kenzie bit down on her bottom lip and wondered if it was safe to tell Atticus that she was currently dating Klaus' brother, because he might find it foolish as well.

"That's… a very long story. But thanks for the help, Atticus. I owe you one."

After she'd said her goodbyes and hung up, she let out a sigh and glanced at the clock. It wasn't even 10:00 yet and she was already worried about what Kol was doing.

"Hmm… A little peek won't hurt," she muttered and decided to hide some of her weapons under her clothes. "Better be safe than sorry."

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then headed to the old bar again, feeling a mixture of anxiety and anger.

The last thing she needed was a modern Jack the Ripper out of control and a shady warlock in her life…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	19. Savage Rippers

**A/N: Hello! I didn't get to upload this sooner due to stress + I'm finishing my last semester in school, but hopefully I'll be able to upload twice next week :)**

**Thanks for reviewing, reading and giving me some new ideas!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 19:

Crowded by a large amount of vampires and wannabe vampires, the old Black Rose had turned into the perfect place for savage rippers.

Kenzie could smell the intense and intoxicating scent of blood from outside the pub and felt her fangs instinctively elongating of hunger.

Due to Kol's concerns about his old friend, she still felt the hunger for blood and the delicious smell only made her crave it more.

Kenzie gripped a pole and held on to it, trying to control her raging emotions that were overwhelming her.

She held her breath and forced herself into entering the pub, immediately noticing a crowd of vampires gathered around Kol and another vampire as they were both draining two humans.

They were in a competition of sorts where they were trying to see who could drain their human first and Kol was winning.

His entire jaw was smeared in blood and his shirt was stained with both blood and alcohol. She was horrified by the sight and felt more frightened than she had when they'd broken up.

Kol had become a true ripper – one without hesitation or remorse.

"Fancy a drink, love?" a vampire asked Kenzie, holding a glass of fresh blood.

I bit down on her bottom lip and tried controlling herself as she took the glass, her throat feeling dry all of a sudden.

She sipped the blood and instantly tasted a mixture of blood and euphoric drugs that made her crave more blood.

"Tastes good, doesn't it? It's my own mixture," the vampire said, smirking darkly.

He wrapped an arm around her and leaned down to her neck, inhaling the scent of her skin curiously before he made a conclusion.

"You're a very young vampire. Hmm, a foreigner too I assume?"

"Yes, I…" Kenzie felt herself fighting a deep and carnal hunger inside her and glanced back at Kol, finding him cheering and laughing in victory.

The vampire followed her gaze and chuckled. "Are you hungry? You look quite pale even for a beautiful vampire…"

"I can't, I have to–"

He shook his head and led her to the other side of the pub, far away from Kol and towards the most bloody-smeared area, making her drink more of the euphoric drink.

This time she gulped down every bit of it and sensed her human side becoming overpowered by the predator inside her.

The vampire, a 20-something blond-haired and brown-eyed man, then sat closely beside her and as time passed she ended up drinking a whole bottle of blood laced with the euphoric drug.

She closed her eyes for a few minutes and when they opened again, she felt the vampire press his lips against hers, kissing her hard and fiercely.

But the vampire was pulled away by an infuriated Kol and when he sniffed the intoxicating scent coming from the empty bottle, he realized what had happened.

"You shouldn't have come here!" Kol snapped, pulling her up from the floor.

"_You _shouldn't be here!" Kenzie hissed angrily.

Kol growled and scowled at the vampire he'd tossed away, scaring him off and allowing him to talk with Kenzie properly.

"I have to do this, Kenzie. I'm doing this to keep you safe."

"I don't need you to keep me safe! I can protect myself."

"Yes, you do! You're not in control of your ripper side. I am! And you shouldn't have drunk that. You're probably high as fuck right now and have lost your inhibitions."

"I'm not going anywhere! If you are allowed to be there, then I am too!" She pushed him away from her and walked through the pub, disappearing from Kol's sight.

She was too hungry, too full of energy and too bored to go home now, and the drug was begging her to let herself turn into a savage ripper.

She abandoned the pub and decided to go outside into the alley behind it, smirking darkly as she spotted a pair of wannabe vampires that were discussing whether they dared entering the pub.

Without as much as making a sound, she dashed towards them, sunk her fangs into the neck of the Edward Cullen-copy, and tore his neck open savagely.

He cried out in agony while his friend was torn between feeling excited and scared by the sight, but before he could decide to run, she was on him as well.

Closing her eyes, she relished in the sweet taste of his blood and didn't leave a drop behind, needing to satisfy the raging hunger inside her.

Once she was finished, she heard someone else step forth from the shadows and this person was no ordinary human.

James wore a dark and ominous smirk on his lips, his eyes were blazing with an intimidating darkness that made her want to attack him and in his hand was a wooden stake.

"It truly is a shame that I have to kill you, because you would make a brilliant ripper," he said as he approached her slowly. "But I've seen the way Kol looks at you. You make him weak and human."

"_Yes, and I fucking like it,_" Kol said, suddenly standing behind James.

Before the warlock could even defend himself, Kol had already penetrated his back with his hand and ripped out his heart in one swift movement.

Kenzie was stunned and felt herself sobering up, the urge to puke rising rapidly. But Kol didn't even give her time to do that and quickly snatched her, taking her somewhere else quickly.

**~~oOo~~**

Despite having killed James, Kol did not feel safe at all.

He sat silently on the master bed while Kenzie was feeling the side effects of digesting that much of the drug that could make any vampire losing his or hers inhibitions.

_I should've known she'd go anyway,_ he thought remorsefully. _I know her. She's stubborn as hell and loves me._

Killing James was indeed something he'd been looking forward to do and had Kenzie not been distracting him, he wouldn't have succeeded.

However, James had many dangerous friends and they'd sense that their friend was gone.

They'd become furious and come after him, chasing him through centuries until he was dead.

"For fucks sake…" he muttered and lied down on the bed, the taste of blood and alcohol still lingering in his mouth. "Happy fucking birthday, Kol. You screwed up everything."

It was nearly 3:00 AM and most of the hotel was silent except for the sound of the other residents' beating hearts that only Kol could hear.

It was an odd feeling, but their steady heartbeats calmed him down and made him think about how much he missed hearing the sound of Kenzie's heartbeat.

She needed to become a human again, because this life… It was too much for her and he didn't want her to get involved in his dark past.

"Kol…" Kenzie said, standing at the doorway.

Her face was completely pale and she looked weary, so he quickly stood up and went to hold her in his arms, wishing that he'd compelled her into staying.

But after hearing what James said, he knew that his old friend would've tried murdering Kenzie anyway just so they could terrorize the streets of London again.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have gone, but I was scared something would happen to you. Atticus said that–"

Kol frowned and pulled back, staring at her suspiciously. "Atticus Shane? You know him?" he asked.

From the look of the blush that instantly appeared on her cheeks, he could guess that they'd had a fling and resisted the urge to question her about it.

"Yeah, he and I… it's over, but he knows a lot about my ancestry and the cure Klaus is looking for…" she answered hesitantly. "He knows where the cure is, Kol."

Kol fell silent and all sorts of thoughts were going through his mind then. He wanted to find this cure and give it to Kenzie, but another part of him didn't want to let Kenzie grow old while he stayed young forever.

Unless… _I can't go back to being human. I've been a vampire for way too long to behave like a normal human._

"We'll go back tomorrow morning and pay Professor Shane a visit. How are you feeling?" Kol asked worriedly.

"Like shit, but… Kol I… There's something I want to ask you," Kenzie answered, looking so nervous all of a sudden. "I know that this isn't the most ideal time to ask you this, but I need to do it… I want to…"

Kol could tell that it was something very important, so he pulled her to the bed and made her sit down, concerned of what was on her mind.

Once they were sitting down, she then started biting her bottom lip nervously and her cheeks turned a shade redder.

"Will you… err… marry me, Kol?" she asked awkwardly.

Kol's eyes widened instantly and everything he'd been thinking about tonight vanished from his mind as he repeated the words in his mind.

_Did she just ask me to marry her?_

"I can't believe you just asked me that. I figured you'd still be pissed at me and not wanting to marry me after what happened between us the last time…" he said, feeling baffled.

"I was, but it's exactly because of what's happened between us that I'm asking. I love you, Kol. You're the only one who's keeping me sane right now."

He smiled. "So are you, but I have to admit that your proposal kindda suck."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It didn't suck more than yours!"

He chuckled and shook his head when he remembered the way he'd proposed to her. "Well, I'm still the guy and should be asking you."

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "You may be a guy, but you didn't have the balls to ask me the second time."

He faked feeling hurt by her comment. "Ouch (!) You hurt my feelings and my pride, love."

Kenzie grinned. "Mmf, serves you right for being an arrogant ass! And you haven't replied to my proposal yet."

Kol kissed her lovingly as a reply to her proposal and ran his fingertips gently down her cheek, ignoring the bitter taste on her lips of blood, alcohol and the dangerous drug.

"Yes, I would love to. But if anyone asks, then I asked you." He gave her a serious look before chuckling.

Kenzie didn't seem to have a problem with that and looked so happy that Kol forgot about the things that had happened on his birthday.

It'd been one hell of a beginning on his birthday and claiming Kenzie as his forever, was the perfect birthday present.

"You think I could get some birthday sex as well?" Kol asked, smirking mischievously.

"Birthday sex? Really? It's 3:00 AM Kol!" Kenzie exclaimed, shaking her head of him.

"Mmf, well that's not nice of my fiancée. I guess I'll just take my 'yes' back then."

Kenzie's eyes widened instantly in horror. "No! Wait, okay!"

She more or less jumped on him and he couldn't stop smiling as she kissed him passionately, loving how she actually became frightened.

"Haha, you are so easy to fool lately! Must be those enhanced emotions," he said, pulling her up on his lap. "Mmm, not that I mind you fighting to keep me."

Kenzie ignored his comment and deepened the kiss, the need for him overruling everything else she was feeling.

_I'd better not screw up our relationship this time. I can't afford to lose her again._


	20. Survival

**A/N: Hello! I don't know about you, but I'm super excited about tonight's episode of TVD! Especially since Kol returns! EEP! *flails***

**Heh, thanks for the amazing reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 20:

It was almost afternoon when Kenzie woke up in a car, somewhere on their way back to the airport, because they were already leaving London.

Kol was silent as he drove and looked pensive, so she decided to stay quiet and merely stared out of the window.

Last night had been… insane.

But she reminded herself that they were engaged now and instinctively looked at her left hand, frowning when she realized that Kol hadn't given her the old engagement ring back.

Was it gone?

Had he sold it after she threw it in his face and left him?

"I'm sorry I walked out on you the last time…" she muttered, finally breaking the silence.

Despite it being Kol's birthday, she felt sad and it was mostly because she blamed herself for being the reason why they had to leave.

"Don't be. I needed it. You were right about Klaus. You always have been," he said, keeping his eyes on the road. "Klaus is… he's my brother, yes, but he's an egotistical asshole."

Kenzie reminisced how self-centered, arrogant and bothersome Kol had been when they'd first met and briefly wondered if Klaus just needed someone who loved him unconditionally.

The man had been betrayed by his own family after all.

_Don't feel sorry for him, Kenzie. That bastard killed your mom,_ she thought and shook her head.

"He is and I'm glad you see that now. Sometimes we forget about the bad things our family has done because we love them… I hope my brothers don't hate me for causing them so much trouble."

Kol pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and handed it to Kenzie. "Give them a call."

She hesitated at first and then tentatively took the cell phone, dialing Simon's number and hoping that he was okay since the last time they met.

"_Hello?_" a hoarse voice said.

It sounded like her brother all right, but he seemed… different. It was as if he hadn't drunk for days or as if he'd been screaming his throat dry.

"Simon, it's Kenzie. I… I'm really sorry I haven't called you earlier and that I turned into a monster. I know that you must hate me for it. Is Lee alright?" she said.

Simon coughed a bit and she could hear a familiar voice in the background ordering him to say something specific.

It didn't take long for her to realize that her brother was being held captive – probably by their psychotic father.

"_It's okay, Kenz. Lee and I understand, but… I need your help. I'm in danger. We can't trust Da–_"

The phone was suddenly snatched from Simon and it sounded like someone kicked him right before they hung up on her, leaving her scared and speechless.

How could her own father do such bad things to his children?

Simon had helped her flee, yes, but he didn't deserve to be punished. She stared at the phone silently and was unable to move or speak.

Kol seemed to have overheard everything in the background as well, because he parked the car and let out a growl.

"You do realize that if we go there, then there's a huge chance that they'll try killing us both, right?" he asked.

"Of course I know that! But they'll kill my brothers too if I don't come. It's me they want and I still have unfinished business with my dad." Kenzie snapped.

"Well, what's your plan then? Do we sneak in or kill them all or…?" Kenzie stared at him with wide eyes.

"_We_ are not doing anything. _I _am going there alone."

"The hell you're not! You'll be dead the minute you approach that building."

Kenzie groaned and decided to try calling Lee, checking if he was okay. Lee did answer the call and to her surprise, he sounded just fine.

"Lee! Is Dad really keeping Simon trapped to get to me?" she asked, concerned about her father's motives.

"_Oh yeah, he's still furious about what happened. The only reason why I'm not in that cell with Simon right now is that Kate and I have hidden ourselves, but it'll only be a matter of time before his men finds us too._" Lee answered.

"In that case, then keep hiding. I'll try saving Simon, but why would Dad even be this obsessed about killing me? I'm just another vampire to him."

"_Well, you are able to see the hunter's mark… He's always been very obsessed about that. He thinks that you're the one to take over his organization, so maybe he wants you alive. The cure could turn you into a human again._"

Kenzie noticed that Kol tensed up the moment Lee mentioned the cure and she knew exactly why. It was because he didn't want her to become human, because it'd put a kink in their future marriage.

She didn't mind growing old, but Kol… it would break his heart to see her grow old and die eventually while he stayed young.

"I see. Thank you, Lee. You think Kate would be able to locate the exact room Simon is in?"

"_I'm sure she can. I'll send a picture of a map over the building. That'll make it easier for you, but Kenzie?_"

"Yeah?" She bit down on her bottom lip, feeling nervous already.

"Be careful, okay? I want my unborn child to have an aunt and an uncle. Even if one of them is a vampire."

Kenzie smiled widely upon hearing that Kate was expecting a child, feeling more motivated into fighting for her and her brother's survival.

"I promise I will. I love you Lee."

"_I love you too, sis._"

She hung up and when she handed the cell phone back to Kol, she saw a look on his face that she had trouble describing what meant.

He seemed almost… puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"I'll be a part of your family when we get married."

She grinned when she figured out that he'd just realized this and couldn't resist the urge to kiss him, wondering how their wedding would be like.

Chaotic, probably. Yeah, that sounded just about right.

"I'm not inviting my co-workers or friends or family to the wedding. Well, except for perhaps my brothers, Kate and Damon."

Kol frowned and snorted. "Damon? You're not inviting him to our wedding."

"Why not? He's my friend!" She shook her head of him, wondering how they went from discussing the best way to rescue her brother to the wedding guests.

"Because-well, because I say so!" Kol huffed and let out another growl. "Let's go save your brother."

And with that they stepped out of the car and quickly got on board the jet, hoping that the avenging warlocks and witches hadn't followed them.

The entire trip back to Mystic Falls was quiet and it was obvious that all the arguing had ruined their mood, which only made Kenzie feel more guilt as it was still Kol's birthday.

So she decided that she was going to give Kol a special birthday when they'd rescued Simon, _if_ they both survived walking into a nest full of vampire hunters.

Once they'd landed in Virginia, they decided to drive to the city where the organization's headquarter was and stayed at a motel in the other end of the city.

That way they'd be able to form a plan while being there without being noticed immediately.

"Let's assume that they don't have a white oak stake," Kol said, standing in the middle of the room. "I could quickly run inside and save him in a few minutes."

"Assuming that you don't get caught or overpowered by them," Kenzie said. "You were lucky the last time. They weren't prepared for you, but this time they are. My dad is one of the Five. He will take you down if he sees you."

"You think he'd be nice if I said we are engaged?" Kol grinned, but Kenzie didn't look happy about it.

"Kol, he'd freak even more. You have to take this seriously. I know my father and the way he acts."

"Kenzie, I'm an Original. The Five can't kill me."

"No, but they can still dagger you and so can I if I'd been human."

That silenced Kol and they continued arguing over whom should go in first. Eventually, they agreed on letting Kol being bait while Kenzie went to get her brother.

"You'd better protect yourself before you go in there. They'll have some of the best weapons."

"Will you promise me to be careful too this time then?"

Kenzie nodded, collecting some protective breastplates that they'd picked up from a friend of Kol's on their way to the city – along with a lot of weapon of course.

"We'll strike at 4:00 AM, because the vampires are probably expecting us at around midnight. We'll go inside, do things as planned and get out, okay?" Kenzie said at last.

"Hmm… will you mind if I torture some of them a bit? I'm still pissed off about them hurting you." Kol asked, sounding genuinely excited about the idea.

Kenzie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, and you can't kill them either. I may hate them, but most of them have just been brainwashed by my dad and aren't really that bad, so just knock them out cold."

Kol sighed. "Now that is one incredibly boring plan, but I can't be arsed to argue anymore today."

Neither could Kenzie, so she ignored his comment and made sure to feed from their blood bags, knowing that she would need her full strength.

She then armed herself with all the weapon she could hide in her clothes and waited with Kol, laying silently on the king-size bed.

It was nerve-wracking having to wait and she could tell by how Kol fidgeted with his clothes that he was itching for a fight with those hunters.

She took his hand in his and kissed it, smiling for the first time today because refused to be in a bad mood on his birthday.

"I love you. You're an idiot, but I love you." she said, grinning.

"Hmm, well so are you when you don't listen to me, but I still love you too." he said and chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Why is it you don't want Damon to come? You're not still annoyed about him breaking your neck and having you daggered, are you?"

"Well…" Kol groaned at the memory and looked at her. "He broke my neck, had my brother killed and humiliated me. Isn't that reason enough?"

"I see your point. No Damon then. But you can't invite Klaus."

"I wasn't going to either, love. He'd just drag his problems with him and ruin the day."

Kenzie suddenly couldn't stop smiling; not because of what he'd said, but because of what they were talking about.

"We've only been engaged for a few hours and we're already talking about our wedding. That's… way too mushy even for my taste."

Kol nodded in agreement. "Let's not talk about it anymore. I can't risk anyone seeing me this mushy and in love. It'd ruin my reputation."

Kenzie rolled her eyes and smacked him in the face with a pillow. "Now you're just being melodramatic!"

"I am not! I'm an Original, love. And a badass one. If vampires find out that I've turned into someone like…" He shuddered. "… Finn, they'll think I'm weak."

For a moment, Kenzie just stared at him in disbelief, because no matter how arrogant Kol still was, he still kept amazing her by just how arrogant he truly was.

"You know what? Because of that comment, I'll hire a bunch of hot male strippers to my bachelorette party!"

Kol's eyes widened significantly and he opened his mouth to protest, only to get another pillow smacked on his face followed by seeing a smirk on Kenzie's lips...

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	21. Haunted

**A/N: Hello, sorry about the late update! I've been crazy busy and le internet sucks so yeah...**

**ANYWAY! Thank you for reviewing and favoriting my story!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 21:

At exactly 3:30 AM, they both woke up and prepared themselves for the rescue mission, going through the plan a couple of times to make sure that none of them forgot anything.

They were waiting outside in an alley outside the massive building disguised as an old furniture factory when Kol suddenly pulled something out of his pocket that glinted in the dim light of an overused lamp.

Kenzie frowned when she spotted it and was caught off guard when she realized what it was.

"Is that my–"

"Yes. You'd better not throw it at my face again," Kol said, slipping the engagement ring on her left ring finger. "Now you're my fiancée."

Kenzie smiled and giggled quietly, then grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close to her so she could kiss him passionately.

He was always full of surprises and that was a thing she really liked about him.

"Kenz, if your father tries to harm you again then I'll kill–"

"No, you won't. If anyone should do that then it's me." She sighed heavily, because despite what her father had put her through she still loved him.

She pushed that thought aside and headed inside the building, knocking down a guard from behind quietly so they wouldn't attract any unwanted attention yet.

They managed to get through the security on the first level without setting the alarms off and moved down into the basement through a hidden staircase.

Once they entered the second level, a group of armed guards spotted them, so Kol quickly attacked them and knocked them unconscious while Kenzie snuck past them.

The guards and hunters kept moving towards Kol as he kept them distracted and continued onwards to where the cells should be.

On her way down the halls, another group of very skilled hunters that once was her friends met her and they didn't shy away from trying to kill her, because she was now the enemy in their eyes.

Using her own skills in combat, she managed to knock three of them unconscious within a few minutes, but the two last ones were heavily armed with devices that weren't breakable.

One of them slung a device at her feet that tied it up with a fabric that had been soaked in vervain and when she tried pulling it off, it only tightened more.

"Kol!" Kenzie cried as the two hunters approached her with sharp stakes.

The instant he heard her cries for help, he snapped the necks of the men around him and quickly tackled the two approaching hunters, ripping their hearts out without hesitating.

"It's a helluva lot easier to kill them, love!" he said as he cut the ropes on her feet up.

"Okay, fine but don't kill everyone!" she hissed, continuing her search for her brother.

However, as she came deeper into the maze-like place, she found not only vampire-sympathizers, but also actual vampires that had been locked up.

She briefly considered releasing them, but reminded herself that they'd kill all the hunters if they got out and possibly hurt innocent people in the city as well.

"_Kenzie!_" Simon cried hoarsely from a nearby cell.

She quickly dashed closer and told him to move away from the door, tossing a vervain grenade on it so the explosion would weaken it.

Then as she gave it one hard kick, it fell over and she was able to get into the cell.

Her brother looked pale as a corpse and was too fatigued to walk on his own, so she carried him down the halls in her arms.

"Be careful. Dad said he was expecting you to break in sooner or later." Simon said hoarsely as they returned to Kol.

"Where is he?" she asked worriedly.

"Kenzie, don't go there," Kol warned. "I know you want revenge, but–"

Kenzie quickly moved Simon to Kol's arms before vanishing again and searched the headquarter for her father.

She needed to see him one more time, to tell him something she'd been meaning to say for some time and let him know that what he was doing was wrong.

But despite being an old man, her father still managed to sneak up on her by throwing a smoke bomb on the floor.

He grabbed her by her neck in an iron grip and pushed her down on the floor, a stake in his hand that was ready to be driven through her heart.

"You can't kill me, Dad. I can still see the tattoo," she said and stared at her father's tattoo that snaked up his arm. "Yours is complete."

Her father frowned a bit and glanced at his arm, but didn't loosen his grip on her. Perhaps he truly didn't care about her at all and still wanted her dead…

"Are you still with that Original?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes… I love him, Dad. We… we're getting married." she answered truthfully.

She could've lied to please him, but she wouldn't lie to him about someone so important to her.

Her father didn't approve of the answer as she expected and muttered a 'goodbye' before aiming the stake at her heart.

Kenzie closed her eyes and prepared herself for the pain, but it never came and the grip on her throat vanished.

When she opened her eyes again, she found Kol pinning her father to a wall and he was holding the old hunter's neck so hard that it would crush soon.

"Kol, stop! You're gonna kill him!" she cried.

"So what? He was going to kill you! Kenzie, he may be your father but he does not love you. Take it from someone who's been in your situation."

She didn't want to accept that, but it was true.

From the look in her father's eyes, it was clear that he would never love her as he did before and the father she once loved was gone – replaced by a cold-hearted hunter.

The brief distraction gave her father the opportunity to seize his white oak stake and his first instinct was to stake Kol with it.

Kenzie quickly intervened, though, and drove the stake he'd dropped through his heart, tears streaming down her cheeks as she realized what she'd done.

"I'm sorry, daddy… I can't be like you." she whispered, letting him drop lifeless to the floor.

She never expected her heart to ache as much as it did then.

For years, she'd hated this man and believed that all he cared about was hunting.

Now he was gone and she felt like she'd turned into Klaus.

"C'mon. We have to get out of here before the rest of the hunters find us." Kol said, tugging her with him against her will.

They just barely managed to get through the mass of angry hunters that tried blocking their path and eventually joined her weak brother in a car Kol had broken into earlier, driving away as fast as they could without looking back.

Kenzie just closed her eyes and cried out in sorrow, unable to think about anything except for the way her father had looked at her when she killed him with his own stake.

She wanted to turn off her emotions but couldn't allow herself to do it again and especially not when she'd done something she felt that she deserved to feel guilty about.

Kol didn't stop driving until they'd reached Lee's safe-house and brought Simon safely inside, so Kate could take care of his wounds while he took care of Kenzie.

She still hadn't left the car and it pained him to see tears streaming down her cheeks, because not only had she killed her father to save him, but now she'd also be haunted by his spirit soon.

He didn't want to tell her the truth yet, because she was suffering enough as it was, so he just got into the car and held her close to him.

It was strange for him to hold a crying woman and trying to comfort crying women never had been his strongest side, but he still tried nevertheless.

Kenzie lost track of how much time they spent together in the car, but it felt like hours to her and she savored every minute of it.

The agonizing pain made her feel human and vulnerable – something she'd missed feeling for a long time.

"C'mon. We need some rest after all that fighting," Kol said, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "Where do you want me to take you?"

"I don't care… just… somewhere…" she said wearily.

"And your brothers?"

She glanced at the house and shook her head, feeling fresh tears brimming in her eyes. "I can't go in there. They'll hate me when they hear what I've done."

Kol frowned and opened his mouth to protest, but decided not to and took her to a nearby motel where they could spend the night.

If she changed her mind she could always go back and knowing how much she loved her brothers, he figured that that would happen.

They were both exhausted when they arrived at the motel and slumped down on the bed as soon as they entered their modest bedroom.

"Will you be okay?" Kol asked worriedly, knowing that her emotions were still heightened.

"I don't know… I hope so," she answered and looked into his eyes. "They're gonna come after me. He was their leader… their 'Messiah'. They thought he'd be the one to get rid of all vampires in the world."

"That's pretty fucked up." The words left Kol's mouth before he could stop himself, but he could tell from the way Kenzie stared at him that she thought the same.

"You suck at cheering people up, you know."

Kol nodded in agreement. "Never been my strongest side. Crying women scare me."

She couldn't resist the urge to smile weakly and snuggled into his arms, letting out a deep sigh as she enjoyed the comfort.

It felt like a long time since she'd just laid in his embrace, savoring his presence and the fact that they were together again.

"Did you ever have plans of killing me after I attempted to kill you the first time?" she asked curiously, remembering how he'd left her alone.

"Of course not. You were too entertaining," Kol answered honestly. "Especially when you got all feisty and tried resisting me."

Kenzie rolled her eyes, but didn't reply to that. She couldn't stop thinking about her father and could see his horrified face very clearly in her mind.

When Kol noticed the sad expression on her face, he decided to kiss her softly and let her rest her head on his chest.

"Sleep, love… It's been a very crazy week."

She nodded and closed her eyes, letting out a yawn as she finally allowed herself to fall asleep. He didn't go to bed though, because he knew that it wouldn't be long before his late future-father-in-law would begin haunting his daughter's dreams.

So he stayed up all morning and watched her silently while Kenzie slept, eventually deciding to tap into her mind so he could see what she was dreaming.

"_Kenzie!" her father roared._

_Kenzie gasped upon hearing his screams and tried running through the forest she was in, but she couldn't move her feet._

_She started to panic as she could hear her father getting closer, her heart racing as it'd never done before. _

"_You killed your own father! How could you? You are no better than Klaus. You are just like him now!" her father said, standing only a few feet away from her now._

_His hands and clothes were soaked in blood, and in his hand he had a sharp wooden stake, but he wasn't alone._

_A few feet behind Kenzie, her own mother stood and she too was soaked in blood._

_As both of her parents went to stake her, Kol quickly appeared and pushed Kenzie awake, hearing her let out a scream of agony and despair that woke up every resident in the motel._

But this was just the beginning of much worse things that would come…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	22. Fate

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thanks for the amazing reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 22:

The last time Kol experienced seeing someone with bloodshot eyes, a weary expression on their face and their body trembling of pure fear was when Klaus murdered five hunters.

Klaus had become so insane by the hauntings of the dead hunters that he repeatedly staked himself in the heart.

Now Kenzie was going through the same agonizing experience and there was nothing he could do about it.

Oh, how he wished that he had been the one to kill her father…

How Klaus managed to get rid of the curse, he did not know so in the morning he called his brother reluctantly while Kenzie sipped her glass of blood absentmindedly.

"_Hello, brother? In trouble again, I presume…_" Klaus said smugly.

"Oh shut up, Nik! I do need your help, yes, but you owe me this help. Kenzie… killed her father last night and as you know then he's a hunter so–"

"_She's being haunted by him. And now you want to know how to get rid of your dear father-in-law._"

Kol rolled his eyes. "Yes. How did you do it?"

"_Oh, I didn't do anything. I just waited until five new hunters took their place and that's when the hauntings disappeared._"

"I see… and the replacement would have to be someone who can see the tattoo."

"_Exactly, brother. Aren't your fiancée able to do that? I do wonder if the spirits would allow a vampire to become one of the Five or if she'll die once she kills a vampire…_"

Kol dreaded the latter would happen, because Kenzie would become a living contradiction like Alaric had been when he was turned into an Original vampire/hunter.

"Are you sure there isn't another way?"

"_Well, she could just wait for give or take 10-20 years until a new potential hunter appears and makes his first kill… but that could take more than 20 years to be honest._"

Kol let out a growl of agitation and decided to hang up, glancing over at Kenzie who'd barely touched her breakfast.

Something needed to be done and if not, he'd soon have a mad soon-to-be-wife.

"Kenzie, you have to drink blood," he said, returning to her. "Don't make me force it down your throat… or worse… make me beg."

He shuddered at the thought of having to beg her to do such a simple task, but Kenzie was completely silent and unfazed by what he'd said.

"Love, I know it's difficult for you but you can't give up now. You've never given up before." He frowned.

He really wasn't used to giving someone like Kenzie a pep talk. She never needed one before and usually always kept going no matter what happened.

"Kenzie… I need you to stay strong."

Kenzie never moved her gaze from the glass of blood once and her face remained completely emotionless.

"For fucks sake… Kenzie, please listen to me. I-I love you and I need you to fight your dad."

He cupped her face in his hands and made her turn her head towards him, kissing her lips and feeling her relax slightly.

"I'm scared, Kol…" she said quietly. "He knows how to hurt me… He knows all of my weaknesses."

"Which is why you need to focus on your strengths. You're not weak and you shouldn't let that man decide what you can and cannot do." he said.

"What else is there to do? I can't get rid of him, Kol. He's gonna haunt me until I give up and let myself die."

A jolt of fury coursed through Kol's body and in a fit of rage, he flipped the table away, spilling blood on the floor and destroying the table.

"Then give up, Kenzie! Act like a soppy, weak and pathetic human and give up!"

He didn't mean to say such harsh words, but she needed to hear it and to understand that giving up wasn't an option.

"I'm going to go for a walk and when I return, you'd better have snapped back to your senses. If not, I'll make you become a hunter like your father."

Kenzie frowned. "But I'll starting hating vampires then. All of them. Even you."

Even though she was right, Kol refused to believe that Kenzie would end up hating him, but if he had to endure her hatred to get her senses back, then he'd do it.

So he left the motel room and locked Kenzie inside it, so she couldn't leave and do something stupid like walking outside during the day without her daylight ring.

Now he just needed to find someone he could turn into a vampire.

**~~oOo~~**

It was eerily quiet in the motel room after Kol left.

Too quiet.

Kenzie glanced around nervously, expecting her father to show up at any minute, because earlier she'd been hearing him whispering taunting things.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she started picking up the glass shards on the floor along with broken pieces of the destroyed table.

It was nerve-wracking not knowing where her father was or what he was going to do to her.

"Get your shit together, Kenzie," she said to herself. "He's just a ghost. He can't hurt you."

She sighed heavily and stood up, feeling a little calmer and wondering if perhaps her father had given up on making her life miserable.

Suddenly, a burning sensation on her arm occurred, though, and she didn't have to guess to know what it was.

Still, she rolled her sleeve up slowly and watched as the beginning of the hunter's mark appeared on her arm.

"_That was your fate,_" a familiar voice said behind her. "_You were supposed to follow my footsteps._"

Hesitantly, Kenzie turned around to face her father's spirit and felt a piece of wood being shoved through her body.

The excruciating pain made it hard for her to move and she struggled with pulling it out, because even the slightest pull hurt.

"_Kill yourself. It's the right thing to do. All of your sins will be forgiven if you give up._"

"I didn't want you to die like that, Dad…" she whispered, blood oozing out from her wound.

"_It doesn't matter. I'm dead because of you, Kenzie._"

She sunk to the floor on her knees and said a prayer, hoping that these hallucinations weren't real but just her mind playing tricks on her.

When the door to the room suddenly opened, she opened her eyes hesitantly and saw that the room was completely fine.

The table was still broken and the glass shards still lay on the floor, but she had no piece of wood driven through her body.

Kol eyed her confusedly as she kneeled on the floor and glanced around before pulling in an unconscious man by his arms.

The man had obviously been fed Kol's blood and was in transition, which meant that all Kenzie had to do was to stake him once the man had drunk a little human blood.

If she dared taking, the risk and seeing if a vampire could become a hunter too…

"Who's he?" she asked worriedly, wondering if he was an innocent man.

"If you're worried about him being a random guy I picked, then don't worry. I caught him beating up some other guy for his wallet. No one will miss him." Kol answered.

"And if I don't stake him?"

Kol raised a brow. "Then I'll make you. I need this curse gone."

"But I don't want to be like my dad. All he thought and cared about were to kill vampires."

He groaned. "I'll compel you to ignore it then!"

"You _can't_ compel a hunter, Kol. Not one of the Five."

Kol ran his fingers through his hair in agitation and paced around in the room, trying to keep himself from destroying more furniture.

"There's no guarantee that this would work anyway… Hunters and witches hate vampires."

Kenzie stood up slowly and instinctively touched the place on her stomach were she was staked before she approached Kol.

"Then what do you want me to do? I know how maddening these hallucinations can be. Klaus went through the same thing for 52 years."

_What do I do? He's so scared of losing me and will do anything to keep me sane,_ Kenzie thought and glanced down at the unconscious man.

"I know that you just want to help me, but I need to figure this out on my own, Kol. You're right. I need to fight and stay strong..." she said eventually.

Kol frowned but seemed less agitated and pulled her into his embrace. "What do I do with the guy? I mean he's already in transition."

They both turned to look at the guy and found him missing from the floor. Instead, he was on the other side of the room, licking up the blood from the floor hungrily.

"Oh, that is just pathetic!" Kol exclaimed, catching the vampire's attention.

The vampire cussed at them and in an instant, he was in front of Kenzie, eying her as if she was food, because he didn't know what she really was.

Kenzie instinctively moved out of his way and grabbed a piece of wood, driving it through his heart as she'd been taught to do when being attacked by a vampire.

It wasn't until later that she realized what she'd done and had to cover her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

Kol too looked stunned by her move and quickly grabbed her arm to look at it, but it was neither one of them was able to see a hunter's mark.

"What the hell…? I was sure it would work!" Kol grumbled, dreading that Kenzie still suffered under the curse.

Kenzie sat down on the bed silently, fearing that she'd turn into her father and become just as bitter towards all vampires anyway.

_Perhaps it's nothing… perhaps me seeing the tattoo doesn't mean anything._

But no matter how much she tried convincing herself of this, she kept believing the opposite.

"Can you still see him?" Kol asked concerned, sitting closely next to her.

She wasn't sure, but she could definitely sense her father's spirit and his searing hatred still lingered in her mind.

"Distract me… please," she replied, her voice barely a whisper. "Make love to me and make me forget about everything around us."

Kol shook his head to her surprise and handed Kenzie her cell phone instead. "I think you should go back to Mystic Falls for a while. Go to Damon if you have to."

Kenzie frowned. "What about you?"

"I need to take care of some things and I know that you'll be a lot safer there. But I promise I'll return and when I do you won't have these hallucinations anymore. I promise."

She understood what he was going to do while she went back to Mystic Falls and as much as she disliked the idea of him going off on his own, then she missed her friends and needed their help.

"A part of me wished that this had worked," she said, nodding towards the dead vampire. "Not because my dad is driving me mad, but because a part of me knows that my dad was right. I was supposed to follow his footsteps and I turned my back on my whole family."

"No, you weren't," Kol growled. "You weren't a hunter because you wanted to be one. You were one because you felt like you owed your family it. You don't owe them anything."

Kenzie sighed. "Is that why you helped Klaus?"

She didn't know why she'd asked that, but it was out now and Kol didn't hesitate as he nodded.

**A/N2: Quick and important note! For those of you who have watched the newest TVD ep that aired last night... what do you think should happen to Kol and Kenzie? The ep kinda ruined my original plans... *waves my fist at the writers* Anyway, if you have any ideas then let me know in the review!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	23. I Owe You One

**A/N: Hellooo, thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 23:

The memory of Kol's lips on hers, the touch of his hand and the pure satisfying sensation of him making love to her, was still fresh in Kenzie's mind as she headed back to Mystic Falls.

She savored it and tried doing her best not to think about her father, who still haunted her mind in an attempt to make her kill herself.

_I need a drink. Badly,_ she thought and didn't bother heading to her motel room.

Pulling up in front of the Grill, she noticed someone familiar in the parking lot, heading into the Grill as well.

Kenzie quickly followed him into the Grill and called his name, making him stop dead in his tracks and turn around.

A sad smile formed on Professor Atticus Shane's lips, but he seemed genuinely happy to see her despite their past.

"Did it go well with the crazy warlock?" he asked, approaching her calmly.

"Sort of, yes. But things grew kindda complicated after that," Kenzie answered and let out a sigh. "I need a drink before we continue this conversation."

Professor Shane chuckled and nodded, following her to the bar where they found two vacant seats and ordered a glass of scotch each.

Kenzie noticed then that her former ex had a mark on his left ring finger and realized something. "You've been married?"

He frowned until she nodded towards his bare left hand and a sad expression appeared on his face, which made it easy for her to guess what had happened.

"Yeah, I met a woman some time after we… parted. We had a son together, but he and my wife died some years ago."

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." She grabbed her glass and took a large swig of it, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Not because of the topic of their conversation, but because her father had appeared and was glaring venomously at her.

Professor Shane followed her gaze, but saw none in particular. "Are you okay, Kenzie?"

"Yeah, no, well… that's the part where it gets complicated. To sum it up then… I killed one of the Five to save Kol."

This caught his interest and he eyed her suspiciously. "Which one?"

"Err… my dad."

He fell silent and seemed more anxious than scared about hearing that. "I take it you're being haunted by him now, aren't you?"

Kenzie nodded and took another swig of her drink. "It sucks to be me."

Shane sighed heavily and took out his phone, showing her a list of names.

"I shouldn't be showing you this, but I feel like I owe you it. These are the names of potential hunters. Find one of them and make him or her kill a vampire, and you'll be free."

"Oh, Atty! Thank you! I owe you a favor. A big _big_ favor. I thought I'd have to wait for decades."

Kenzie hugged him tightly before she sent a text message to Kol with the list.

It would make it easier for him to help her and the sooner she got rid of her father's ghost, the faster she could be with Kol again.

"You don't owe me anything, because you did teach me so much about the Five. But… there is one thing I need help with." Shane said.

"Oh? Let me know. I'll help you out." Kenzie said.

"Okay. I'm looking for the cure the Five are hiding, so I can release Silas. He can resurrect the dead, Kenzie. I'll get my wife and son back, and you could get your parents back… or at least your mother."

Kenzie had heard tales about Silas, but she never believed any of them to be true. If there were a possibility of her getting her mother back, then she would help.

Her entire family was destroyed when her mother died and maybe… maybe if she brought her father back as well, he wouldn't be a hunter and love her again.

"And you're sure about this? That Silas truly exists?"

He nodded. "I found a headstone from the place where he's entombed. I know where he is, but I need Jeremy to complete his mark, Bonnie to grow stronger and… 12 hybrids to die."

Kenzie's eyes widened.

Oh, there was nothing more she'd love to do than to kill all the hybrids just to piss Klaus off for what he did to her mother.

"Okay. I'm in. I'll help you, Atty." She smiled, feeling like she could finally get some peace in her heart.

Her mother might not be brought back to life, but she'd get the revenge she deserved.

"Klaus has a sword that belonged to leader of the first five hunters. If you can get it, then they won't be able to find the cure."

"I'll do my best. I'm sure I can get someone to help me. I'll call you when I have it."

Professor Shane smiled and thanked her for helping him before he finished his drink and left. She stayed in the Grill and had refill of her drink, needing it to make her father's ghost disappear.

"_Killing Klaus' hybrids won't make me love you. I despise you. You should never have been born. You are a disgrace!_" her father said.

Kenzie forced herself to ignore him, but suddenly glasses and bottles started flying towards her, shattering all over the floor and cutting her body and face.

She quickly jumped away and looked horrified around as no one seemed to notice what was going on.

When a sharp piece of a bottle flew towards her, she quickly tried moving out of its way and ended up running straight into Damon.

"What's with you? Had too much to drink?" Damon asked teasingly.

"No! I'm being haunted," Kenzie said, pouting as she looked frantically around for her father.

The old hunter seemed to have disappeared, so she calmed down and took a seat at the glass-free bar, needing another refill.

"FML…" She groaned and slammed her head down on the tabletop.

Damon chuckled and occupied the seat Professor Shane had sat on earlier, ordering himself a glass of bourbon.

"Did you come alone or is Kol wandering about, making other people's lives miserable?"

"I'm on my own. We met a lot of problems on our trip to London, but it turns out my fiancé is Jack the Ripper (!)" She shook her head of it.

Damon didn't look surprised about that. "Hmm, and who's haunting you?"

"My dad – the now dead hunter. He's one of the Five, so–"

"So you're being haunted by him. I know. The same thing happened to Elena for a while after she killed Connor."

Kenzie frowned and rubbed her forehead where it had collided with the tabletop. "Ow…"

"You look like hell. And that's a nice way of saying how you really look." Damon smirked and pointed at the ring on her finger.

"So he popped the question again?"

"No…" Kenzie blushed a bit. "I did. I know what you're thinking, but I think we'll stay together this time."

"Aha… You are inviting me to your bachelorette party, aren't you?"

Kenzie raised a brow. "Shouldn't you be going to the bachelor party?"

"Yes, but I'd rather watch you drool over a male stripper than spend five minutes with that douchy fiancé of yours."

She giggled at the image of Damon among a bunch of women, watching male strippers take off their clothes.

"I've missed you, Damon. I've needed my drinking buddy!" she said, feeling more relaxed.

"Mmm of course you do! I don't get how you could go a day without my awesomeness," Damon said, smirking smugly. "By the way… you missed out on quite a lot."

"Care to summarize what I missed?"

"Well…" He took a sip of his drink and shrugged. "Elena is in love with me. Or at least she thinks so. She might just be sired to me. And she broke up with Stefan."

"Ah… the love triangle lives on!" She smiled but sighed. "Are you okay? Shouldn't you be happy about this?"

"Oh I am… But Stefan is convinced that Elena won't feel anything for me if she became human again."

"So you don't want her to be cured?"

He shook his head and swirled the bourbon around in his glass, looking slightly distraught. It was obvious that he didn't feel as happy as he wanted to be about having Elena's affections.

"You shouldn't feel guilty about wanting that. You're not Stefan, Damon."

"Exactly. But she seems to want it. So I'll help her finding it."

"Do you want to help me stealing a sword from Klaus?"

Damon raised a brow and eyed her suspiciously. "Errr… No thank you. I like being alive and sexy."

Kenzie rolled her eyes of his comment and started pouting, hoping that she could make him feel guilty that way.

"That pout won't do you any good, Miss Forbes."

"Awww, fine I'll blackmail you instead. If you don't help me, I'll force you into going to Kol's bachelor party or worse… I'll take you to a male strip club and pay a guy to give you a lap dance!"

Damon grimaced at the thought and raised his hands in defeat, agreeing to go with her. They finished their drinks and then headed to the Mikaelson Mansion.

Although, Damon wasn't too fond of the idea of sneaking into Klaus' home, he still decided to help Kenzie breaking in and looked out for any hybrids nearby.

While he did that, Kenzie started searching the mansion and looked for the ancient sword.

Luckily, none of the hybrids seemed to be home, but she knew that Klaus wasn't so stupid that he'd just leave the sword out in plain sight.

After spending over nearly an hour going through every bedroom, study room and living room, she finally gave up and reluctantly called Kol, hoping he knew the whereabouts of the sword.

"_Mmm, yes love? Missing me already?_" Kol asked teasingly.

"No…" Kenzie answered grumpily. "I called because I… err… need your help."

Kol gasped dramatically and chuckled. "_Is the great Kenzie Forbes asking for help?_"

She rolled her eyes and felt tempted into hanging up on him again. "Don't be an ass about it. You're supposed to be nice towards your fiancée!"

"_Nice? Pfft! That word doesn't exist in my vocabulary. Anyway, how can I assist you, my fair damsel in distress?_"

She let out a groan and changed her mind. "Oh, I just wanted to know if I should pay some male strippers to come to our home or should I go to a male strip club at my bachelorette party?"

Kol growled like a territorial wolf, making her giggle because she loved how easily she could make him jealous.

"_Okay, fine I'm sorry. I won't mock you. What do you really need help with? And hell no to your question! I don't want you anywhere near a half-nude human commoner._"

"Aha… well, in that case you're not allowed to go to a strip club either. Or have female strippers. Or see anyone remotely half-nude."

Kol growled again of annoyance, but didn't bother arguing with her. "_Fine. What's your question?_"

She smiled smugly. "Do you know where Klaus might keep an ancient sword?"

"_You're trying to steal something from Klaus? Kenzie, when I sent you back to Mystic Falls, I didn't plan for you to get in trouble or killed!_"

"I'm not getting killed! Damon is helping me."

"_Of course he is, that annoying little–_"

"Kol! Answer my question!"

He let out a sigh and reluctantly answered, and as Kenzie looked in the secret safe Klaus had in one of his study rooms.

"Thank you! I owe you some le sexy time when we meet again."

"_Indeed you do. But please be careful. I want my fiancée alive and well when I return._"

**A/N2: Oh yesh, regarding the A View To Kill ep, then there is no way in hell that I'll do the unspeakable to Kol! So don't worry about him :)**


	24. Suffer Like I Did

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 24:

"One badass sword, check! 12 freakin' annoying hybrids… now where are they again?" Kenzie asked Damon.

She glanced around at the Grill and noticed Klaus talking to Caroline, looking so lost and in love with her, but she was obviously distracting him for some reason.

Kenzie figured she might as well help her cousin's daughter out a bit and abandoned Damon, gathering her courage as she approached them.

In the corner of her eyes, she could see her father though and he was watching her intensely as if he was expecting her to do something wrong soon.

"Now that is the ugliest painting I have ever seen. Who painted it? A depressed dick who doesn't know what art is?" she asked, knowing that Klaus had painted it.

Klaus' jaw tightened and he glared venomously at her while Caroline became worried and looked slightly uncomfortable in their presence.

"And the little vampire is back… Did you bring my brother as well? Oh, and do tell me what it's like to be just like me. I mean we both killed our fathers." Klaus said with a smirk.

Kenzie's own smirk disappeared, but she wasn't ready to back down just yet.

Oh, how she wished that Klaus would watch her as he killed his precious hybrids…

"Your dad is dead?" Caroline asked, obviously shocked by the news.

"Yeah, it's a long story, Care. I have a few things I need to talk with Klaus about, so why don't you go mingle a bit? I hardly think that you'll lose out on anything by leaving Klaus."

Klaus rolled his eyes but once Caroline left, he seemed less tensed up and even bared his hybrid fangs a bit.

"You've got a lot of nerves coming here alone and pissing me off. I could kill you if I wanted to. Kol isn't here to protect you."

"I don't need Kol to protect me, but I'll never be scared of you. You're a monster and don't think that because I'm with your brother that I've forgotten what you did to my mother."

Klaus raised a brow. "Still holding on to that same ol' grudge?"

"You betcha! It's not that easy to forget that someone killed their mother in front of them."

"Hmm… How did it feel like when you killed your father? Did he curse you before his heart stopped beating?"

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "Unlike you, I'm actually capable of feeling remorse. And yes, I do regret killing him, but I had to do it. Would you have preferred I let Kol die? No wait, stupid question. You don't care about any of your siblings. You only care about yourself."

Klaus growled under his breath. "Why are you here, Miss Forbes?"

"To warn you. If you try hurting me while I'm here, I'll make you wish that you'd never crossed paths with me."

"You can't do anything against me. You're worthless, Kenzie."

"Oh, really? Like that sword you keep stored in a poorly locked safe? Oh, I mean the sword you _kept _in your poorly locked safe."

She smirked mischievously and winked before leaving, knowing that he'd try getting his sword back now that he knew she had it.

However, that was what she wanted and she knew that he'd just send his hybrids to do it for him as he still wanted to woo Caroline.

While she waited for Klaus to strike, she went to get a glass of champagne and instinctively checked her cell phone for any messages from Kol, pouting when she found none.

It really was boring when he wasn't around…

_You had an interesting life before you met him,_ she thought. _Go mingle and have some fun!_

"Kenzie Forbes?" someone questioned.

Kenzie frowned and turned around, not sure, of whom the person was, but she looked vaguely familiar.

"Yes…?" she said questioningly, taking in her appearance.

She was fairly young – perhaps even around Kenzie's age – and had dark hair, gray-ish wolf-like eyes and everything about her just screamed that she was a werewolf.

… _or a very territorial bitch. _

"Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Hayley. I'm a friend of Atticus Shane. He told me to help you with your plan, which I can see you've already sat in motion."

"Okay…? Well, what do you know about my plan?"

She smiled. "That you're going to kill 12 hybrids. Tyler has unsired all of them, so it might be a little trickier to get them to actually kidnap you."

"I see. Well, that is a problem. What do you suggest we do?"

Hayley glanced around and nodded towards one of the hybrids that was talking with Klaus – about what Klaus wanted them to do to Kenzie.

"I'll tell them that you're very dangerous and that you'll kill Klaus. They'll see you as a risk and attempt killing you somewhere remote."

"Okay. So I strike when they take me away?"

"Yes. I'll hide the sword and bring it to you when you need it. Where do you keep it?"

She raised a brow, eyeing the werewolf suspiciously. "How do I know if I can trust you?"

"You can't, but I need to help Shane to get something I want. So do you."

Kenzie nodded and told the female werewolf where the sword was before they parted, taking her champagne with her to the alley outside the back entrance.

She could hear a pair of hybrids following her, so she quickly grabbed two stakes from her boots and threw them at them.

She figured they'd have quick reflexes, but the fight needed to look real, so she kept throwing harmful weapons at them until they tackled her to the ground and broke her neck.

Having her neck broken wasn't really on the top of her list of favorite things to experience, but when Kenzie found herself tied to a tree in the middle of the woods, she knew that her plan had worked.

Now she only had to behead 12 hybrids without getting herself killed…

As she was attempting to break free of the ropes, she suddenly heard a twig snap and Hayley appeared from behind the tree, cutting her hands and body free without getting noticed by the rest of the hybrids.

They were busy bickering over a rebellion that would happen tonight and wondered if perhaps they could convince Kenzie into helping them rather than killing every vampire Klaus had turned.

"Is a rebellion really going to happen?" she whispered, grabbing the ancient sword.

"Yes, but it won't succeed. They all need to die, Kenzie. It's the only way we'll find the cure and Silas."

Kenzie eyed Hayley suspiciously again, but decided to focus on her task rather than the werewolf's bizarre behavior.

She felt grateful that Hayley had also given her some vervain and wolfsbane grenades along with a few small weapons, because she needed to separate the group a bit.

So she threw a vervain bomb near them and quickly dashed to the other side, throwing another bomb so the group was forced to split up when they looked for the attacker or 'attackers'.

The group did split up and searched each area, allowing her to shoot them with wooden bullets before she jumped out and swung the sword at them.

Right in that moment, it almost felt like her father was helping her do the kills and making her do it more brutally, fueling her anger by showing her a mauled version of her mother.

Kenzie continued attacking every one of them and when she got to the second group, Klaus was there to witness the whole thing.

She figured that he'd heard about their plans of betraying him, because he didn't try to stop her nor did he help his hybrids as she beheaded the remaining ones.

_He's supposed to suffer… suffer like I did when mom died!_ Kenzie thought and dashed towards him to attack him as well, too engulfed in her frenzy to see what was rational.

All she saw was Klaus killing her mother and ripping her apart like a vicious animal, and she wanted to cut that animal's head off.

However, Klaus swiftly avoided her attempts to kill him and snatched the sword from her by giving a hard kick to the stomach.

"Foolish vampire… You think killing them will give you your mother back? I couldn't care less about them. You actually did me a favor by killing them." Klaus said mockingly.

"I won't stop until you're dead, Klaus! I don't care if I have to die trying. You deserve to die!" she hissed and jumped on him again, baring her fangs as she pushed him against a tree.

Klaus rolled his eyes and swiftly switched positions with her, so that her back was pushed against the tree and stuck his hand into her chest, grasping her heart tightly.

"Really? You'd die to get revenge?" he asked, starting to pull on her heart a bit.

She winced and cried out in agony, while her father was literally standing right next to her and telling her how much he hated her for being a big disappointment.

"_This man killed your mother. He destroyed our family. Kill him right now or I will make you do it!_" he growled.

"It would be so easy to end your life right now. To just pull your heart out and put the blame on Tyler. I'm sure Kol would love to take revenge on my last hybrid…" Klaus smirked darkly. "But if you give up trying to get your revenge, I'll let you live."

"I can't give up. I want to see you dead one way or another!" Kenzie snapped.

Klaus shook his head of her and started squeezing harder on her heart, making her feel like she was about to die.

"Do you want to know why I killed your mother? Why I _had_ to rip her beautiful body apart like that and make such a mess in front of you?" he asked, not expecting a reply from her.

"To show you what your father was like towards vampires. He killed all vampires – even the innocent ones that didn't ask to be turned. He even killed those who helped vampires. So I killed his wife and showed you what a monster is like. I hoped that you'd then recognize what a monster your father was and kill him."

All of Kenzie's rage faded away and was replaced by sorrow.

She cried because she'd known all along about her father's brutality, but she'd loved him too much to accept that he wasn't right.

She'd even tried understanding his hatred for vampires and thought that he was right, but she never could kill someone innocent.

Even an innocent vampire who hadn't done anyone anything.

And that was why she started drifting away from him and did her own thing.

Klaus noticed the visible change in her and pulled his hand out of her chest – without her heart still in his grasp.

"You have no reason to feel guilty about killing him. He was a monster… and it's a luck you and your brothers didn't turn into him."

Kenzie said nothing and just stared at the body parts that lay all around them, feeling like a monster… no, like her dad.

"What have I done...? These hybrids…"

"Didn't care about you or anyone else. They're just ungrateful werewolves that needed to be put down." Klaus said with venom dripping in his voice.

It was obvious that he felt betrayed and hurt, but she didn't feel better of that reason. She'd still killed 12 hybrids just as brutally as her father would've done.

"_You're so weak and pathetic. You have it from your mother… and to be honest then I'm glad Klaus killed her. She wanted me to stop hunting. To be a normal father._" Her father snorted.

Kenzie screamed and grabbed the sword from Klaus as she swiftly dashed towards her father, going to decapitate him but he vanished again.

Leaving her furious, heartbroken and mourning…

**Thanks for reading and please review! :D**


	25. The Cure

**A/N: Hello everyone! I was little sad to see that my last chap didn't get that many reviews. I'm all open for constructive criticism, so if you have any then don't shy away from giving it :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 25:

"Where were you last night?" Caroline asked, placing a glass of blood in front of Kenzie.

Kenzie said nothing and merely sipped the blood, leaning back in her seat as she recalled how she'd butchered all the hybrids.

She'd been awake all night after that and spent most of her night lying on the ground in the woods, surrounded by all the dead hybrids.

Then Caroline called her and she forced herself to put it all behind her.

"Oh, I was… around. How's Tyler?" Kenzie asked, wanting to change the subject.

After Klaus had left her alone in the woods, he'd gone to kill Tyler's mother as revenge for Tyler's betrayal, which Kenzie could definitely relate to.

Her hatred to Klaus hadn't disappeared or decreased, because despite the fact that her father was indeed a cruel man, then her mother didn't have to suffer because of it.

"He's angry… and upset," Caroline answered wearily and took a seat at the kitchen table. "I'm worried about him. He has no one now."

Kenzie shook her head. "He still has you. It'll be enough if you two really love each other. Believe me."

Caroline smiled weakly and took a sip of her glass. "Have you heard from Kol? I still don't get why you'd ask him to marry you after everything you've been through."

Kenzie grinned. "Well, you know Kol. He's an asshole, but he's capable of loving someone other than himself and someone who is able to love is worth forgiving."

"Wise words from an ex hunter/vampire!"

Caroline laughed and so did Kenzie, but their laughter died down when they both remembered that it was almost time for them to go.

The service for Carol Lockwood was starting in about half an hour and everyone would know that the mayor died in an accident like her late husband did.

_It's unbelievable that a town has that many 'accidents', _Kenzie thought.

She felt her cell phone vibrate at last and quickly checked to see if it was Kol calling, smiling widely when she saw his name on the screen.

"Kol?" Caroline asked, grinning.

Kenzie blushed brightly. "Oh, don't give me that look," she retorted. "I'll be right back."

She quickly dashed outside to get some privacy and answered, hoping that Kol would come home soon.

She never expected to miss him as much as she did, but he did make her feel happy, carefree and loved.

"_I did it, love. I found a hunter and turned him into one of the Five. Is your father still haunting you?_" he asked worriedly.

"I don't know… I don't think so. It has been quiet last night and this morning. Are you coming home now?" Kenzie answered, blushing because she felt like a needy teenage girl.

Kol chuckled, having obviously noticed the need to see him in her voice. "_I bet you're missing me a lot, aren't you? Just admit it. You find my company amazing!_"

She rolled her eyes and snorted. "No! I'm doing just fine, actually."

"_Hmm… is that so? So you don't want me to come home today?_"

Deep inside Kenzie screamed "yes" and wanted to tell him just how much she'd missed him, but she couldn't make herself admit that to him.

"Hmm, maybe. What do I care? I can survive without you."

Kol fell silent but she could sense that he was smirking. "_Oh? Well, in that case I'll first be back in a week or two. Bye, Kenzie._"

Her eyes widened and she went to apologize, but he hung up on her before she could do so. She flailed in exasperation and headed out to the car where Caroline was waiting.

Caroline didn't dare asking why Kenzie was looking so grumpy and just drove to the school with her without saying a word.

_When he gets back, I'm gonna make him wish he'd never said that!_

She huffed as she got out of the car and walked inside, her thoughts about taking revenge on Kol disappearing the second she spotted Rebekah walking into a classroom.

Kenzie had heard that Rebekah had been daggered, so she wondered who had pulled the dagger out and if Rebekah was up to something.

Following her into the classroom, she prepared herself for a fight and cussed mentally at herself for not bringing her weapons with her.

"_You're not supposed to be here,_" Rebekah said, appearing behind Kenzie.

She quickly turned around and could tell from the weary look on Rebekah's face that she wasn't targeting Kenzie, but someone else in the school.

"You should go home, Kenzie."

"Go home? While you do what exactly?" Kenzie asked suspiciously.

"That's none of your business. But since you are here, then perhaps you can tell me what you know about the cure." she answered.

"Why would you be looking for the cure? You don't strike me as someone who'd want to become human."

Rebekah snorted and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to shove the cure down Nik's throat and watch him die like any other pathetic human would eventually."

Turn Klaus human? I was all for that idea and Rebekah could tell, because she knew about all the horrible things her brother had done.

"Okay, I'll tell you what you need to know. But are you sure you want to search for it? There's a chance that you'll have to wake up Silas – the first immortal vampire ever created."

Rebekah nodded. "This cure can change everything and I want to have it, so Klaus can't create more hybrids."

"Hmm, good enough for me. Anything involving making Klaus' life miserable is fine with me."

She told Kenzie to wait for her in the library while she took care of some "personal business" and she did, hoping that Rebekah wouldn't harm anyone to get what she wanted.

As Kenzie waited alone in the library, she got the sensation of what someone was watching her and glanced around suspiciously.

No one seemed to be there though, but all of a sudden, she heard a whisper near her ear: "Boo!"

Jumping out of her chair, she dashed to the other side of the table and prepared to throw a chair at the person until she saw that it was just Kol.

He smirked mischievously because he'd expected her to react that way, but he was surprised by what she did next.

Kenzie more or less tackled him to the floor and attacked him with kisses, every inch of her body aching to feel his touch.

Kol let out a growl of arousal and pushed her against a wall, making her wrap her legs around his waist so she could feel how much he'd missed her too.

He responded to every one of her urgent kisses and relished everything about her, his fingers burying themselves in her hair and clutching it hard.

However, the sound of Rebekah returning with something or someone she was dragging, forced them to pull apart and Kol promised he'd be back soon before vanishing.

"I've got the doppelgänger and now I just need Stefan to come as well," Rebekah said, dumping an unconscious Elena on the floor. "Why is your face so red?"

Kenzie blushed brightly and went to check if Elena was okay, hoping that Rebekah wouldn't notice that she was still feeling a little aroused.

"No reason. It's just… err… hot in here," she lied, placing Elena on a chair. "You're not going to hurt any of them, are you?"

"Of course not! I just want the truth from them. We both do."

Kenzie frowned. "We? Who are we?"

She smiled mischievously and looked around. "Kol. I assume he dropped by to see how you're doing. Kol doesn't want Klaus to find the cure either."

"So you're working together now? Wow, never would've guessed that you'd be able to do that."

Rebekah scowled at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you and your siblings do have a tendency to betray each other… not that I think Kol will betray you. But I just think that you shouldn't believe everything they say. Especially not Klaus."

It was easier for Kenzie to stop Klaus permanently if the feud between Rebekah and Klaus continued, because Klaus was more or less alone now.

Rebekah seemed to consider what Kenzie had said and called Stefan, luring him to the school while Elena remained unconscious.

Kenzie felt bad about allowing Rebekah to do this, but as long as Rebekah wasn't hurting them, she didn't want to fight her.

"_I got the Shane guy you wanted,_" Kol said, joining them with a nonchalant look on his face. "What is Kenzie doing here? You didn't say anything about getting her involved in this."

His younger sister snorted and laughed. "Oh, please, you already knew she was here! I can tell, but if you really want to know then she came on her own. She's in on this."

Kol raised a brow. "You are?"

Kenzie went to answer, but she remembered what Kol had said a few minutes ago and froze up. "What do you mean by 'I got the Shane guy you wanted'?"

"I kidnapped Professor Atticus Shane. Rebekah says he knows something about the cure."

"What?! But-but-" Kenzie growled and walked past him, finding her ex lying unconscious on the floor in the other room.

She went to wake him up, but Kol quickly pulled her back into the library and held her still. "Is something going on between you and him?"

For a moment, Kol actually looked scared as if he was fearing the worst, but he quickly masked the fear with a look of anger.

"Nothing is going on between him and I. Not in the way you think. I'd never do that to you, Kol!" she hissed. "But he is still my friend and I owe him my help. Who do you think I got the list of potential hunters from?"

Kol grimaced and let go of her, looking eager to kill someone – namely Shane. Kenzie knew that he got easily jealous, but this was a side of him she hadn't seen before.

"I don't care what is going on between the two of you, but you'd better wait until later before you find a therapist." Rebekah said before leaving the room.

Kenzie wasn't too happy about being left alone with Kol this time, because after everything they'd been through she couldn't believe that he didn't trust her.

"Why do you always have to be like that?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Like what?" Kol snapped.

"So jealous and possessive! You don't want me to be friends with Damon, you don't want me to ask Shane for help and now you're more or less accusing me of being unfaithful to you!"

Kol growled. "Well, wouldn't you be a little pissed off too if your fiancée was in a town alone with her ex-boyfriend? One who happens to be searching for an ancient and very dangerous vampire!"

"Nothing is going on between us! Yes, I went to Shane, because I was sick and tired of being haunted by my psychotic dad. I..." She fell silent, remembering the previous night clearly.

"You-what?" Kol approached her and made her look into his eyes. "I can tell something is wrong. You're feeling guilty but I don't know why. What did you do, Kenzie?"

He sounded scared again and anxious, but Kenzie couldn't make herself tell him the truth. She wanted to, but she felt so ashamed.

"Please, Kenzie. Just tell me. Did you sleep with someone?"

She shook her head, feeling tired and restless. "I made a deal. With Shane."

Kol frowned and decided to sit down on the chair beside her, wanting her to sit too. "What did you do for him?"

"I… I killed twelve hybrids last night." Her voice was so quiet that she wondered if Kol had even heard her. "I took Klaus' sword and I killed them. Then I tried killing Klaus."

Kol's grip on her hands tightened but he remained quiet and composed, so she continued speaking while she still had the courage.

"I've been feeling so guilty about killing my dad and Klaus took the guilt away. He told me why he murdered my mother. My father was a monster and now I'm one too."

His eyes widened and when his lips parted, they heard Rebekah returning with two unconscious people – Caroline and Stefan.

Kenzie quickly went to see if her cousin's daughter was still alive, hoping that Caroline wouldn't hate after this.

"Why did you bring Caroline too? She has nothing to do with this!" she snapped.

"Oh, really? Well, she was walking around with this little thing, so I'd say she is…" Rebekah said and waved the white oak stake in front of her.

Kenzie muttered a swearword and went to say something to Kol, but he'd vanished. Elena was starting to wake up anyway and so was Caroline.

However, Kenzie wasn't done speaking to Kol, so she went searching for him and found him tying Shane's hands up.

"Are you mad at me for killing the hybrids?" she asked worriedly.

"Of course not. I couldn't care less about Klaus' hybrids," Kol answered and turned to her. "But I don't want you to try taking down Klaus. He could've killed you!"

"I know." She groaned.

"I should've never have left you on your own. You're not ready when your emotions are still uncontrolled."

"I know…"

"And you shouldn't have made that damn deal with your ex either."

"I–"

Kol suddenly stood in front of her and cupped her face in his hands, looking weary and remorseful.

"Go home, please. Wait for me there and don't get into trouble."

Kenzie didn't want to go, but when Kol had spoken his eyes had been dilating, so she felt compelled into leaving and left him alone with Shane.

**Thanks for reading and please review! **


	26. Silas

**A/N: Hellooo! Thanks for the lovely reviews :)**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 26:

To say that Kenzie was furious was an understatement of how she truly felt when Kol returned his bedroom.

Kol could see the blazing anger in her brown eyes and genuinely feared what she would do to him after he would tell her about Shane dying.

Of course, it hadn't been entirely necessary to kill him, but after hearing what he'd told him about Silas and the cure, he was positive that the cure shouldn't be found.

He also didn't want Shane anywhere near Kenzie when he knew that they'd been together once even if she didn't feel anything for him anymore.

"Wait," he said as she opened her mouth to speak.

Kol quickly dashed downtown and purchased a bouquet of red roses, then dashed back to the mansion and reentered his bedroom.

"Forgive me?"

Kenzie growled and threw three pillows at him, all aimed for his head. He assumed that his attempt to soften her up had failed and decided to just endure her rage.

"Why would you compel me to leave? Are you insane?" Kenzie snapped.

"Well… some may say that I am, but I call it being eccentric!" Kol answered with a grin.

Unfortunately, his fiancée didn't seem to be appreciating the joke, so he slowly approached her and felt her hand slap his cheek hard.

"What did you do to Atticus? If you killed him…"

Kol frowned. "What do you care? He's crazy anyway and just wants to release Silas. I can't let that happen."

"So you went ahead and killed him?" Her fangs were bared now and her eyes were turning dark red.

Kol had never seen her that angry over anyone's death, so he took a deep breath and placed his hands on her cheeks.

His touch seemed to calm her down slightly, but the hurtful look remained in her eyes. He wasn't sure why, but he felt compelled into telling her the truth about Gabriel.

"Kenzie… The reason why Gabriel left is that I made him do it. And yes, Shane is dead because I don't want him near you. He's dangerous and you're just gonna have to trust me on that."

The confusion on her face mixed with the shocking news of Gabriel's departure made both of them fall silent and still like the time had stopped between them.

Kol dreaded Kenzie's reaction more than ever, but now had been the right time to tell her the entire truth – even if it would make her break up with him again.

_God, I love this woman…_ he thought and sighed, breaking the tension between them.

Slowly, Kol removed his hands from her cheeks, but they were caught by hers mid-air and soon he felt his fingers intertwine with hers.

"I forgive you. I hope that Gabriel will find someone who loves him as much as I love you," she said calmly. "But you shouldn't have killed Atticus. He… just wants-um, _wanted_ his dead family back. He believed that Silas could help him with that."

"That might be, but I've met many witches over the years and from what I've heard he is dangerous and could mean the end." Kol said.

"But what if he isn't? What if… he could bring my mother back?"

Kol could see the hope in her eyes, but as much as he wanted to help her, then it just seemed too unnatural to bring back the dead.

Even for an Original like himself.

"No. Kenzie, I need you to help me with this. Bringing back people from the dead isn't normal."

"Kol, we're vampires! We're not normal. Nothing in this world is normal."

He groaned as he could sense that they were on their way to having an argument and briefly pondered if they'd be arguing a lot once they got married.

So he did the only thing he knew _would_ distract her and kissed her tenderly, feeling her lips instinctively kissing him back.

She wanted to slap him for distracting her, but he caught her hand and heard her groan of frustration, because she wanted to do two different things.

However, she managed to break free of the intoxicating kiss and pushed him down on the bed in the blink of an eye, straddling his lap and pinning his arms above his head.

"If I help you, will you then stop killing innocent people? And stop sending every guy I've been with far away from me?" she asked.

"If Sienna had been around all the time, would you then have been happy about it?" Kol replied, wanting her to see it from his perspective.

Kenzie sighed. "No… but Sienna was a psychopath and wanted me dead."

"Yeah, but–"

Kenzie put her hand on his mouth to interrupt him and looked at him seriously. "Kol, answer my question. Will you stop killing and compelling innocent people?"

Kol rolled his eyes and moved her hand. "Yes, to the killing. No, to the compelling."

It wasn't completely what Kenzie wanted, but it was better than nothing. She squealed as Kol suddenly rolled her around and got her under him, her arms pinned above her head too.

"Are we done arguing for today?" he asked, nuzzling her playfully.

"Yes! I mean-no, we're not and don't think you can charm your way out of this!" Kenzie answered, laughing a bit. "You did still kill Atticus."

Kol opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the sound of Kenzie's phone ringing. He grabbed it before she could and frowned when he saw the caller ID.

"Why is Damon calling you this late?" he asked grumpily.

"Well, I would know if you'd just give me my phone back!" Kenzie retorted.

Kol snorted and answered the call, a playful smirk forming on his lips. "Don't you have anything better to do than pestering Kenzie?"

"_With that ugly haircut of yours, I'm surprised she's still with you,_" Damon replied, making Kenzie snigger. "_Give her the phone back, dickhead!_"

"As you wish, Mr. Salvatore!" Kol hung up and then handed the phone back to Kenzie.

"Why did you hang up?" she hissed, glaring at him.

"He said I had a bad haircut! I don't have a bad haircut… do I?"

Kenzie blushed brightly and tried figuring out a nice way to tell him the truth, but just the fact that she hesitated with her answer, made Kol looked wounded.

"You think my hair looks hideous?!"

"Not hideous, no, just… err… well… it's just that I liked your old haircut better. I wasn't sure if I should tell you that."

Kol huffed like a wounded narcissist and went to his beloved mirror, running his fingers through his hair to make it look better.

"Wow… just wow. You truly are in love with your mirror, aren't you?" Kenzie asked teasingly.

"I'm not in love with my mirror… I'm in love with my mirror reflection. There's a big difference," he answered, making her shake her head of him. "Does it look good now?"

Kenzie found it amusing to see him like this and tried throwing one of her shoes at him to see if he'd turn around and catch it.

But just as she threw it, Kol moved aside and the shoe collided with his mirror, making it fall down and shatter on the floor.

_Oh fuck, oh no,_ Kenzie thought, staring at Kol with wide eyes. _Is he gonna freak out now?_

Kol stood perfectly still and stared at the glass shards on the floor, obviously unable to speak or think properly.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Kol!"

He blinked and finally turned to her, his eyes narrowing and becoming almost animalistic. "You. Broke. My. Mirror."

Kenzie sighed and walked up to him, careful not to step on the shards. "I'm sorry, but it is just a mirror. You can always buy a new one."

For a moment, she wondered if he would actually start shouting at her, because his left eye started twitching.

"Umm… I love you and remember that you love me too?" she said, scared of touching him in case he'd randomly do something.

"There's only one way you can make it up to me…" Kol said calmly.

"And that is…?"

"You're not allowed to go anywhere near any half-nude or naked men at your bachelorette party."

Kenzie rolled her eyes at him and relaxed. "You're such a drama queen. I'm gonna go see Damon now while you mourn over your beloved mirror."

She grabbed her shoes and pulled them on, heading out of his bedroom only to be stopped by Kol at the front door.

"Kol, stop–"

"Can't we just stay here tonight? Please? I haven't seen you in a while and want to talk with you… despite the fact that you did smash my favorite mirror, but I'll ignore that."

Kenzie giggled and just threw her arms around him, loving how random and full of surprises he was sometimes.

As much as she wanted to hate him for lying and killing people to get what he wanted, then she'd always love him.

"Okay. Let's stay in tonight… but just for the record – I think you should get a place of your own." Kenzie said, nodding towards Klaus who was walking towards the mansion.

"Hmm, good idea. Let's go somewhere else." Kol said, pecking her cheek before pulling her with him out of the back entrance.

Instead of going to the motel or the Grill, they went on a walk through the town and talked about completely normal things that had nothing to do with vampires, werewolves or witches.

They'd never really just spent a normal night together like that, so it was refreshing for both of them to get away from all the problems.

Kenzie couldn't remember the last time she'd done absolutely nothing alcohol or vampire related, and she certainly didn't mind Kol being in a slightly romantic mood.

She rarely saw him like that, but it just proved to her that he did have a human side somewhere under the narcissistic, arrogant and immoral vampire.

"Does my new haircut really look that bad, though?" he asked once they passed town square.

"Well, no it's not _that_ bad, but it does look like a blind guy cut your hair," Kenzie answered teasingly. "Why did you get it cut anyway?"

"Oh, is it a crime wanting to change my appearance a bit? I've had the same haircut since Klaus daggered me a century ago."

Kenzie laughed warmly until she noticed someone who wasn't supposed to be alive and yet he was standing right outside the Grill, talking with someone she didn't know.

_How can Shane still be alive? Kol killed him…_ she thought, stopping dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Kol asked, trying to follow her gaze.

Kenzie figured that it'd be best if Kol didn't know about Shane being alive and quickly blocked his view, so he wouldn't notice him.

"I just thought of something," he said, trying to mask her fear. "I think we should go get a drink and not the alcoholic kind."

Kol raised a brow and eyed her suspiciously, but he never did pass up on one of those drinks, so he nodded and followed her in the opposite direction of the Grill.

Wanting to get as far away from the Grill as possible, she took him to the bad parts of Mystic Falls and found a murky bar where they could pick someone to drink from.

"Ah, I remember this bar! Remember when we were here the last time?" Kol said, smirking as they entered the bar.

"Oh, yes. It's kind of hard to forget…" Kenzie said sarcastically, hoping that this would keep Kol distracted.

At least until she figured out how Shane was still alive…

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	27. Drive A Dagger Through My Heart

**A/N: Hellooo, sorry about the late update. I was busy yesterday and didn't have time to finish writing the chapter.**

**Thanks for reviewing though!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 27:

Kol's arms were wrapped tightly around Kenzie's naked form as they slept in their bed.

They'd been out all night, drinking, gambling, draining people and then made love, which was much needed for both of them.

Kenzie woke up first and instinctively smiled when she sensed Kol's arms around her, hearing him snore softly as he slept peacefully.

Slowly turning around, she faced his sleeping form and enjoyed the peaceful expression on his handsome face.

It was very rarely that she saw the soft and innocent side of him.

"You're creeping me out," Kol suddenly said, a smirk forming on his lips before he opened his eyes. "I know I'm sexy, but you don't have to stare all the time!"

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not always as sexy as you think." Kenzie said, lying down on her back.

"Pssht! You liar!" Kol crawled on top of her and bit her neck playfully, making her squeal in surprise.

Kenzie allowed him to kiss her neck softly and enjoyed the pleasure that followed every kiss, until she sensed someone's presence Kol's bedroom.

"Kol!" she said warningly and nodded towards the door where Klaus stood.

Kol grimaced and got off Kenzie, making sure to cover her body, because the thought of his brother seeing her nude made him displeased.

"Yes, Nik? Can't you see I'm busy?" he asked, his voice filled with venom.

"I don't care. I want my daggers and the white oak stake back." Klaus answered.

Kenzie frowned. She didn't know that Kol had taken all these things, but now she understood why Kol had been complaining about Klaus last night.

Knowing that Kol had the white oak stake, she reminded herself to get her hands on it, so she could use it on Klaus.

However, she still needed to cut the link between all the vampires Klaus had turned and him so that her friends wouldn't die.

"Now why would I do that? So you can drive a dagger through my heart and put me in a coffin? No thank you."

Klaus growled. "You keep getting in my way and preventing me from getting the cure. Do you want them to find it first and turn us into humans?"

"Of course not. Which is why I'll stop anyone from getting close to it and Silas. He can't be released. It'll mean the end of us."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Silas doesn't exist. It's just a story meant to scare people. You're irrational and don't know what you're doing."

"I'm irrational? You're the one who's constantly paranoid. Now get out of my bedroom or I might actually give the white oak stake to Kenzie. I'm sure she's more than happy to use it on you."

Kol's brother growled in exasperation, but left the bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

Hearing their discussion, made Kenzie worry about what exactly Kol was planning to do in order to keep everyone from getting to the cure and Silas.

She crawled out of the bed and started pulling her underwear back on much to Kol's confusion.

"Are you pissed off at me?" he asked.

"I don't know. How could you not tell me that you'd taken all the daggers and the white oak stake?" she answered.

"Well, knowing how much you hate my brother and how little control you have over your emotions sometimes, I thought it'd be safer not to tell you."

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "What exactly are you planning to do?"

Kol shrugged, but she could tell that he did have a plan and he wasn't going to share it with her, which only meant that he was up to something bad.

"Fine. I'm gonna go visit my friends… if I have any left that is." Kenzie muttered and quickly put on the rest of her clothes.

Kol tried stopping her from leaving, but she was gone before he could even get out of the bed and on her way into town.

She needed to find out how it was possible that Shane was still alive anyway, so she went to the place he was staying at and knocked on the door, hoping he was home.

The door opened after a while, but Shane was armed with a kitchen knife, because he probably feared that she'd hurt him too.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I wouldn't do that. I need to talk with you," Kenzie said calmly. "Kol doesn't know I'm here or that you're alive."

Shane hesitated at first and eventually invited her in, locking the door behind him and keeping the knife close to him.

"Why haven't you told him?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because I don't believe in killing innocent people. But how did you survive?" Kenzie answered.

He sat down in his armchair and stared at an old picture of him and his late wife together for a moment, looking lost in his thoughts.

"Expression. It's what I've taught Bonnie. It allowed me to survive Kol's attack."

Kenzie frowned. She'd never heard of expression before, but had a bad feeling that it wasn't the good kind of magic.

"Why have you been teaching her that?"

"Because… I need her to release Silas from his prison. Only she can do it."

All the talk about Silas truly worried Kenzie, because a vampire as old as he was, surely had to be dangerous despite his knowledge about the dead.

A man who'd been entombed for over 1000 years surely had to be vengeful too…

After having spoken to Shane about Silas, Kenzie went to the Salvatore Boarding House to find Damon and hear what he thought of Shane.

It was then she discovered what had occurred to Damon and seeing him being forced into staying inside the basement cellar, made her even angrier with Kol for hiding secrets from her.

"So he just compelled you into killing Jeremy?" she asked, feeling so furious that she might actually slap Kol the moment she'd see him.

"That's correct… Your fiancé is a dick, Kenzie. As your friend I think you should dump his sorry ass or better – drive a dagger through his heart." Damon answered wearily.

"I can't believe him… He's gone for a few days and then he starts doing this!"

Damon snorted.

"What did you expect? It's Kol we're talking about. He's crazier than Klaus and only cares about what he wants."

She took a deep breath to keep herself from punching someone or something and it didn't exactly become easier for her when Klaus appeared with Stefan.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed.

"So hostile… I'm here to babysit Damon and keeping him from killing my hunter." Klaus replied.

"I can do that just fine, thank you. No one needs your help."

Klaus raised a brow and stepped closer to her. "Oh, I think they do. You see, Kol is hell-bend on keeping everyone from Silas – so hell-bend that he'll kill innocent people."

She knew it was true and hated the position she was in. "Then tell him to stop."

"Oh, I've tried. He won't listen to me. He only listens to you and you know it. So unless you want to see your friends dead, I suggest you go stop him."

Kenzie was close to losing her temper around him and probably would have if he hadn't mentioned Kol.

She needed to stop him before he did something horrible.

However, Kol wouldn't answer any of her calls or messages, but Elena on the other hand, did send her a message, telling her that Kol had tried killing Bonnie.

Worried that Kol was going to do something to Elena, she quickly went to her house and noticed that Kol was headed towards her house.

She tackled him to the ground in the middle of the pavement and slapped him hard.

"You fucking asshole! You compelled Damon into killing Jeremy and tried killing Bonnie behind my back?" she shouted.

"Kenzie… I'm just trying to keep us safe! You don't have any idea of what will happen if Silas is released!" he snapped, pushing her off him.

"So you lied right to my face when I told you not to kill any more innocent people?"

Kol rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Yes, I did. Kenzie, I love you and respect that you care about your friends, but I'm a bad guy! I'll always be a bad guy. I don't like being nice to people. And I sure as hell won't let anyone stronger and older than me walk freely."

It was obvious that Kol had felt this for a while now, but a part of Kenzie already knew this. He was an Original and didn't care if he had to hurt someone to get what he wanted.

It was in his nature and what he was used to.

_It's naïve of me to think that I'd be able to change him,_ she thought. _And I shouldn't be in denial of what he is just because I love him._

She parted her lips to break the silence between them, but Kol's cellphone beat her to it. He answered without looking at her and smirked mischievously upon hearing Elena's voice.

_There's only one thing I can do…_

She left him in the street and went back to the Mikaelson Mansion to look for the daggers, knowing that Kol would hate what she'd got planned for him.

Even though she feared what might happen if Silas was released, then she needed to know if there was way she could get her mother back or become human.

Kol wouldn't like any of these things, but being a vampire went against everything she believed in.

So she searched for the daggers in every corner of the mansion and even looked in her motel room in case he'd hid them there.

She didn't find all of them, but she did find two hidden under the bed of her motel room. She took one of them and hid the other somewhere safe before going back to the Gilberts' house.

By the time she arrived, Jeremy was holding Kol's white oak stake while Kol's burnt face was healing, so she quickly went in between them before he could stake him.

"I have a plan, but you can't kill Kol. Please use this instead." she quickly said, handing Jeremy the dagger.

He cast Elena a look and looked caught between wanting to do two things, but knowing that he could always kill Kol later if he was daggered, he went to dagger him.

It was tough seeing her own fiancé turn pale and become neutralized.

But Kol would've killed Jeremy and Kenzie couldn't allow that when all Elena had left was her brother.

"Thank you," she said, sighing wearily. "I assume you wanted to kill him to finish the mark, right?"

"Yes… I'm sorry, Kenzie. I didn't want you dead, but we need him gone. He's dangerous." Elena said.

"You're right about that. I don't… I _can't_ let you kill him though. He's an asshole, but I feel the same way about him that you feel about Damon. But I do have a possible solution to your problem."

"We can't kill Klaus or Rebekah if that's–" Jeremy started.

"It's not," she interrupted. "Remember Kol's ex-girlfriend Sienna? She's buried in the cemetery and should be too weak to fight us. If Bonnie can link her bloodline to her and we kill her, then you'd still be able to finish your mark."

The two siblings looked at each other as they considered her idea and despite still seemingly wanting to kill Kol, they nodded.

"We'll try, but Kol stays daggered until we've found the cure." Elena said.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	28. A Bulletproof Plan

**A/N: HELLO! I finished my English essay quickly, so I thought I'd use the remaining time of my exam to finally write this chapter for you! xD I'll try updating again this week to make up for the lateness of this one **

**Thank you for all the reviews and the one I got on my author's note too, which I will of course replace with this chap **

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 28:

Seeing Kol in this condition; so pale, so lifeless and without a trace of emotion on his handsome face, was simply unbearable for Kenzie.

She closed her eyes as she stroked his brown hair soothingly, almost as if she hoped that beneath his coma-like state, he would feel her remorse and love for him.

Damon, Stefan and Bonnie had gone to fetch the famished Sienna from her grave while Elena and Jeremy remained safe in the Salvatore Boarding House, watching Kenzie like a pair of hawks.

She didn't blame them for not trusting her, because she was in love with an Original, who'd tried killing one of them a few minutes ago.

When Bonnie heard about the new plan, she'd eyed Kenzie as if she was crazy and reluctantly gone with the Salvatore brothers to see what she could do.

"If this doesn't work…" Elena started.

"Then don't hesitate to kill Kol and I, but you'd better use that cure on Klaus then and give him what he deserves," Kenzie interrupted.

She sighed heavily and kissed Kol's forehead softly, frowning when she felt his cold skin against her lips.

"If the plan works, I'll take Kol far away from this place. I won't come back ever again."

Elena's eyes widened. "You don't want to help us finding the cure?"

Kenzie bit down her bottom lip and shook her head. "I don't need the cure. I just need Kol in my life and don't really care that much about getting my revenge anymore. It's not worth it if Kol will hate me for it."

There seemed to be a mutual understanding between them and when they both heard the Salvatore brothers returning, Kenzie stood up to help them carrying Sienna to the living room.

She was unconscious and much paler than Kol, but still somehow remained looking beautiful and dangerous at the same time.

Due to her age, they figured that it was best to use vervain soaked chains to hold her down and Jeremy stood armed in case she suddenly woke up.

Kenzie was nervous and feared that the plan wouldn't work. There was a limit to what you could use magic for and although Bonnie was practicing Expression, she too had to have a limit.

"We need to cut off Kol's and your bloodline off first," Bonnie said, eying Kol wearily as if she feared he'd attack her at any moment. "I think I might know a spell for that. I'll need yours and Kol's blood in a bowl."

Kenzie nodded understandingly and while Elena fetched a bowl from the kitchen, she borrowed a knife from Jeremy.

She cut her palm deeply and dripped a fair amount of blood into the bowl before doing the same to Kol, who didn't react at all to the pain.

Bonnie then started chanting ancient words that didn't sound like the ones normal witches used in spells and mixed the blood with some other ingredients.

Eventually, the mixture was set ablaze and burnt with a bright blue color that left Kenzie feeling both frightened and mesmerized.

Once she'd cast the spell, she cut Sienna's palm open to make her bleed into a cup, which instantly made the centuries old vampire wake up.

The moment her gaze found Kenzie, she screamed loudly and hoarsely, and started fighting to get close to her.

It was clear that murder was still on her mind and she wouldn't rest until Kenzie was dead.

"Hurry! I'll distract her!" Kenzie shouted and tackled Sienna to the floor.

Damon quickly hurried to help her, but the pair was still too weak to knock Sienna out despite how famished she was.

Kenzie felt herself being thrown across the room and Sienna took the opportunity to wrap her hands around her neck while she was down.

"You don't deserve him, you little bitch! I'll tear your head off before letting you have him!" Sienna growled, attempting to break Kenzie's neck.

Kenzie kicked her hard in the stomach, followed by planting her fist in her face and didn't care how much it hurt to fight Sienna with her bare hands.

Jeremy tossed her one of his vervain tranquilizers to aid her, but Sienna got her hands on them and stabbed Kenzie in the leg with one.

"Give me the shotgun!" she hissed, feeling her mind becoming slowly drowsy.

This time Damon threw it to her and she managed catching it, aiming it at Sienna's heart without pulling the trigger just yet.

She needed Bonnie to finish the spell and link Sienna's vampires to her, so to distract Sienna further, she looked towards Kol.

"He's mine, Sienna! Get it into your fucking head!" she growled.

The second Sienna gazed at Kol, her face paled and her rage intensified to the point where she was attacking nearly everyone and anything in her way just to get to Kenzie.

She grabbed the dagger from Kol's chest and dashed towards Kenzie with a fire in her eyes that terrified Kenzie.

"It's done!" Bonnie exclaimed, looking surprised of that it actually worked.

Kenzie tried pulling the trigger, but Sienna was on her much faster than she expected and stabbed her repeatedly in the gut before penetrating her chest with her hand.

She didn't care about making Kenzie suffer anymore and just wanted her to die now.

"I will make you pay for–"

The sound of a shotgun being fired resonated throughout the entire house, followed by a loud _thump_ as a very dead Sienna fell to the floor.

Her heart had been impaled by a stake and ended her life, and the shooter was none other than Kol, but he didn't look pleased at all about doing it.

The entire house fell silent and Kenzie stared at him in shock, wondering if he was going to continue trying to kill Jeremy.

Fearing the worst, she pulled the dagger out of her stomach and dashed swiftly towards him, taking him with her out of the house and deep into the woods.

Kol struggled in her grip and tried making her stop, which resulted in them falling and rolling down a hilltop, holding on to each other until they landed in a pool of mud.

Both were panting and aching all over their body, because the tumbling and falling had broken several of their bones.

Of course, Kol healed much quicker than Kenzie and rose from the pool of mud, looking down at her with pure hatred in his eyes.

"You betrayed me…" he said hoarsely.

"I saved your life, you asshole!" Kenzie hissed and forced herself to stand up even though her bones hadn't fully healed yet. "You would've been dead if they didn't dagger you!"

Kol fell silent and attempted wiping mud off his face, but only made himself look dirtier in the process.

"Why can't you ever do _anything_ I tell you to do?" he growled.

"_Why do you keep lying to me and killing people I care about behind my back?_" Kenzie screamed.

She'd had enough and went to pull her engagement ring off for a second time, convinced that it would be the last time she'd do it, but Kol tackled her to the ground and pinned both of her hands above her head.

"Don't you dare take that ring off!" he snapped. "You drive me nuts, Kenzie. I want to hate you or knock some sense into you, but I can't."

Kenzie sighed heavily and looked up into his eyes, noticing that they'd softened a bit.

"We can't seem to stop defying each other…" she said, smiling sadly.

Kol nodded in agreement and groaned, leaning his forehead against her chest. He'd let go of her arms, but she left them above her head.

"I'm guessing they tried killing me to finish Jeremy's mark, yes?" He looked up and met her gaze again, breathing calmly.

"Yes… I offered them Sienna in exchange for your life. I can't let you die and not just because I'll die too then. I want to stay as a vampire with you."

She was startled by the shocked expression that formed on Kol's face and wished she could tap into his mind and hear his thoughts right now.

"You don't miss being human? Want to have bratty little children and stuff like that?" he asked worriedly.

"No," she answered honestly. "The old me wanted that, but I'm different now. You've changed me, Kol."

"But what about Silas? With Sienna gone, they'll be able to find him."

"Then we'll follow them and kill him before he can as much as utter a word."

Kol smirked mischievously and surprised her with a passionate kiss that left Kenzie breathless and craving more.

"I knew there was a reason why I fell for you. You're devious like me," he said proudly and kissed her again, this time more lovingly and tenderly. "I'm still angry at you, but I think your plan is better than mine."

He pulled her up into a sitting position and allowed her to sit on his lap, ignoring the fact that they were both covered in mud and leaves from head to toe.

After all the arguing, screaming matches and troubles they'd been through in the last 24 hours, Kenzie finally felt that they'd figured out how to work with each other despite their differences.

All they needed know was to form a bulletproof plan and make sure that no one knew that they were still in town.

"There's something I would like us to do before we proceed with this diabolic plan…" Kol started.

"I'm not having sex with you in the forest, Kol." Kenzie interrupted.

Kol pouted. "Hmm, there goes that plan, but I actually had something else in mind. I think it's way too easy for you to break up with me, so… let's get married."

Kenzie's eyes widened instantly. "Married? Now? Out here?"

"Not out here, of course. In a church in… say, Richmond? Getting that close to dying tonight, made me realize that I underestimate how easily I can be killed. Had Jeremy had the white oak stake in his hand, he would've killed me."

"Are you sure? It's kind of short notice and my brothers–"

"Will get invited to the big wedding if we survive killing Silas. Don't worry. I know you're a sucker when it comes to weddings."

Kenzie blushed brightly and was grateful that it was so dark outside. "I am not! Old habits die hard, you know."

"Oh, I know. It'll be our secret wedding, just you and I. I can humiliate myself in front of your brothers later then."

She couldn't resist the urge to giggle and kissed him softly, thanking him for being able to forgive her for what she did and willing to endure embarrassment for her.

"Let's get out of here and get cleaned. I'm pretty sure I felt a branch poking me before."

"That wasn't a branch poking you…" Kol wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, making Kenzie's cheeks turn bright red.

She pushed him down and crawled off him, doing her best not to slip and fall in the mud on her way out of the swampy area.

Kol followed right behind her and attempted slapping her ass a few times, but she either avoided his hand or he somehow slipped and fell on his ass.

"Couldn't you have picked a better place to shout at me in?" Kol grumbled as they finally got out of the swampy area.

"I was improvising! I was afraid you'd go all psycho-Joker on everyone!" Kenzie retorted.

"Psycho-what?"

Kenzie stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him. "I keep forgetting that I'm engaged to an Original, who was neutralized for a century."

Kol blinked and stared back at her. "Sometimes I think _you're_ from another world."

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	29. I Do

**A/N: Happy Easter everyone! I hope you're all enjoying your Easter holidays (for those of you who have it now at least)**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**Enjoy**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 29:

The beautiful church was silent and peaceful at 5:00 in the morning, and reminded Kenzie of when Connor Jordan tried killing Tyler.

She grimaced of the memory and glanced around, feeling out of place in the black and white dress Kol "bought" for her in a nearby store while she cleaned herself up.

Although, it wasn't a true wedding dress, then it was fine enough for Kenzie and she was excited about marrying one of the craziest vampires she had ever met.

But Kol was nowhere to be scene in the church and neither was the priest he promised her that he would get.

They agreed on meeting inside the church at 5:00, but only Kenzie was present.

_He didn't regret it, did he?_ she thought, feeling annoyed. _He'd better not have run off or I will hunt him until the end of our days._

Sighing heavily, she sat down on the left front row bench and waited patiently, wasting her time with taking in the beauty of the church windows.

The colored windows cast a beautiful dim light in the church and as the sun was beginning to rise in the horizon, the colors became more vibrant and intense.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and smelled the scent of flowers, which definitely wasn't there before.

Kenzie frowned and opened her eyes, gasping upon seeing that the entire church had been decorated with all kinds of flowers.

At the altar, stood Kol and a man, who despite wearing a priest outfit, didn't look like a god-fearing and devoted man.

_Why do we have a blue-haired priest with tattoos?_ she pondered and approached Kol hesitantly.

He wore a black suit with a casual, but expensive looking blazer and styled his hair so it looked less wild.

"Err… mind explaining something for me, Kol?" she asked, glancing back and forth between him and the priest.

"Oh, him? That's Brandon. He's a warlock I know. He's going to be our priest," Kol answered and waved his hand at the flowery church. "Do you like it?"

Kenzie blushed and felt like laughing, because she found Kol's attempt to be romantic so adorable and unlike him.

"You didn't have to decorate it. It's only us here."

"I know, but I know that women like flowers and…"

Kenzie narrowed her eyes at him, silencing him instantly. He shrugged and pulled her closer to him, so she stood by his side.

Being in this church with him and about to do something she never imagined would happen now, was mindboggling and Kenzie had to pinch herself to make sure that she was awake.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kol asked.

"Yes," she breathed, smiling. "It's just weird marrying the guy you least expected would want to get married."

"Barney Stinson got engaged and he was a womanizer."

Kenzie blinked and stared at Kol with wide eyes, completely speechless. _Did he just do a reference to How I Met Your Mother?_

The warlock Brandon cleared his throat to get her attention and then started the ceremony, but with a few small changes when they came to the 'through sickness and health' part as vampires never get ill.

Halfway into the ceremony, Kenzie suddenly remembered something that made her gasp aloud and interrupt Brandon.

"We haven't bought any wedding rings."

"No… you haven't, but I have. Calm down, love. I've thought of everything." Kol took her hand in his and gave her a gentle squeeze that calmed her down.

How Kol was able to remain so calm and composed, she did not know, but she envied it because she felt like she was making a life-changing decision.

"Kenzie Forbes, will you take Kol Mikaelson, to be your lawful wedded husband? Will you love, comfort, honor and protect him; forsaking all others to be faithful to him until death do you apart?" Brandon asked.

Kenzie took another deep breath to calm her nerves down. Yes, she was about to marry Kol and yes, they'd had a lot of problems in their relationship, but she loved everything about him.

Even his annoying attitude that constantly made her wanting to hit him in the face… with a chair.

"I do."

It wasn't until now that Kenzie noticed that Kol had been watching her anxiously and she realized that perhaps he was just as nervous as her.

Once Brandon pronounced them husband and wife, she felt Kol pull her close to him and kiss her lovingly, making every inch of her body tingle of joy.

They were married now and if they had another rough patch, she couldn't just break up with him.

They were stuck with each other through better or worse.

"I would like to celebrate this with you, but we have a plan to execute." Kol said.

Kenzie nodded in agreement, but even though they didn't get to celebrate their intimate and secret wedding, then she still felt happier than ever.

Kol insisted on carrying her through the church anyway and got her into a black limousine that he'd gotten from only God knew where.

But she didn't bother questioning it and just followed his lead, finding a bottle of champagne laced with blood inside the limo.

As they were headed to the nearest harbor, they had a small toast and enjoyed each other's company.

"Mmm Kenzie Mikaelson. It sounds good in my ears," Kol said, smirking smugly. "Elijah would laugh his ass off if he knew I'd gotten married. He didn't think it'd happen."

"Neither did I. I mean, let's face it. Which sensible woman with respect for herself would marry you before. You were an asshole."

Kol opened his mouth to retort, but shut it quickly again and groaned. "Well… you did marry me."

"I did, yes, but that's because you're mine – no matter how big of an asshole you are."

She leaned across the limousine and kissed him softly, wondering if they would ever stop insulting each other and bickering like this.

"Oh, shush Mrs. Mikaelson. You love that I'm a dick. You just can't resist the notorious _Mikaelson allure_."

"The _Mikaelson allure_? Sure. That must be it." She laughed and shook her head of him.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Take that back or I shall–"

The limousine suddenly stopped abruptly and the chauffeur spoke up: "_Sir, there seems to be a problem outside…_"

Kol frowned and pressed a button that opened the sunroof slowly. He stood up inside it and glanced around until he spotted 'the problem'.

Curious of what was going on Kenzie squeezed herself through the sunroof too and glanced around in the quiet roads of Richmond.

"Is that… Gabriel?" she asked incredulously, staring with wide eyes at the group of bikers before them.

They'd surrounded the limousine and were blocking the way, and in the lead was none other than Gabriel, who looked nothing like himself.

His hair was now pitch black and longer, wore a beat-up leather jacket with the biker's logo on and drove a motorcycle that earned a look of appreciation from Kenzie.

This was a bad boy version of the Gabriel she once dated, and from the look of hatred she found in his eyes, she knew that he remembered everything.

"Fucking hell!" Kol grumbled and rolled his eyes. "The compulsion must've worn off when Jeremy daggered me."

"So he remembers what you did?" Kenzie asked, gulping nervously.

"Oh, I remember alright," Gabriel answered and stepped off his motorcycle. "You stole my girlfriend, Kol! Just so you could have her to yourself."

Kenzie groaned and went back down into the limousine, so she could step out of it. Kol followed her out of the limousine and stopped her from approaching Gabriel.

"What are you doing?"

"Doing what I should've done, not what you did."

He rolled his eyes, but let go of her and watched her like a hawk as she approached her ex-boyfriend slowly.

"Gabriel, I–"

"How could you, Kenzie? I loved you and then you let him compel me to leave, so he can marry you!" he hissed, nodding towards her hand.

"How did you even know I was here? This wedding was–"

"Not so secret as you thought. Since I left, I've been learning how to become a proper vampire and met a lot of supernatural beings. Your priest being one of them."

"If you knew we were getting married, then why did you come?"

Gabriel fell silent and glared at Kol, who still stood by the limousine. "I… wanted to make sure that you weren't marrying him because he'd compelled you to do so… and see how you're doing."

"Oh… yeah, right. I'm truly sorry about what Kol did to you. I only found out recently and… I do regret that we parted the way we did, but I love Kol and married him because _I _want to."

He raised a brow and eyed Kenzie skeptically. "Are you sure? He's a dick, Kenzie. He's treated you like crap and you've had so many problems in the past."

"And I've treated him like crap too and we constantly bicker, but at the end of the day I still love him enough to say that I'm sorry for what I did or said."

Kol raised a brow as she said this and finally decided to join her, looking like he felt like punching him in the face.

"You heard her, Fell. She wants me, not you." he said, smirking smugly.

"Shut up, Kol." Kenzie said.

"Noted, but ignored..." Kol smirked until she glared coldly at him. "I'll go back to the limo."

She waited until Kol had gone back inside and closed the door behind him before she turned her attention back to Gabriel.

"Look, Gabriel, I'm sorry it didn't work out between us and that Kol made you forget, but… I think it was a good idea. I was so confused and needed to sort out my feelings. I know now that I want Kol and that's why I married him. I asked him to marry me."

Gabriel's eyes widened and he remained silent for several minutes, looking speechless.

Eventually, he seemed to understand how she felt and although, he wasn't happy about her decision, then he couldn't change her mind.

"Just… be careful. He's an Original, Kenzie. They usually only care about themselves in the end," he said. "I haven't met one supernatural being who didn't say that about them."

"I'll be careful and if he turns on me, then I'll dagger him and throw his body in the ocean." Kenzie said.

Gabriel nodded and pecked her cheek, then turned to get back up on his motorcycle and drove away with the bikers that had obviously been compelled to follow his orders.

It was strange seeing him again and like that, but finally she didn't feel guilty about what happened between them anymore.

Walking back to the limousine and getting inside, they then continued the ride to the harbor in silence.

"Did he give you any hassle?" Kol asked worriedly.

"No, he understands… I think," Kenzie answered and smiled softly. "Now that we've finished that chapter, we can get on with the new one."

Kol nodded and pulled her into his arms, kissing her head softly. "Finally."

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	30. The Honeymoon From Hell

**A/N: Helloooo! Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 30:

The sound of birds screeching woke Kenzie up early in the morning.

It seemed like two birds were fighting over something, but ruining her wonderful and peaceful sleep, and her mood too.

She rolled off Kol's bare form and sat up, searching the small tent they shared for her clothes.

She remembered where they were and crawled out of the tent, making sure that no one was watching before she walked out to pick up her clothes that were scattered around the area.

Kol thought it was a good idea to drink two bottles of champagne when they arrived at the Nova Scotia mainland, which led to them running around naked and celebrating their honeymoon.

It was very entertaining, yes, but now she had a nasty hangover and felt like punching something… or someone.

After pulling on her clothes, she filled a bottle with water from a nearby lake and walked back to the tent, noticing that Kol was still sleeping.

"Oh Kol!" she called sweetly.

Kol stirred in the tent and eventually crawled out of it, giving Kenzie the chance to pour water on his head and giving him a shock.

He quickly dashed away and stood butt-naked by the extinguished bonfire, shooting daggers at her with his eyes.

"Not cool, Kenzie! I'm your husband! You're supposed to treat me well," he growled, running his fingers through his wet hair.

"I am treating you well. I just thought I'd wake you up," Kenzie said, smirking and picking up his trousers. "Get dressed, you fool. We have to get going."

Kol rolled his eyes and picked up his clothes as well, pulling it on sourly and muttering something about wanting to divorce her already.

Kenzie ignored his complaints and started packing their things, hoping that they'd managed to go through the mysterious woods without getting themselves killed.

They'd followed Damon, Elena, Rebekah, Bonnie, Stefan, Jeremy and Professor Shane on the first day, and quickly figured out that the woods were made to keep vampires away.

Kol walked a few feet in front of her to ensure that she wouldn't get staked by a flying stake. He did accidentally release some traps on their way through the woods, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

"Are you sure we're walking in the right direction?" Kenzie asked worriedly.

"No, but it's too risky to follow the others. Rebekah is hard to sneak past," Kol answered. "I don't trust that Shane guy either. I think he's leading them the wrong way."

Kenzie had to agree with him and continued following him to the other side of the mainland, trying to find any mysterious caves or tombs where Silas could be.

They were already deep into the western part of the woods when Kol suddenly heard a twig snap and quickly ran behind Kenzie, letting out a groan as his back was pierced by an arrow.

Kenzie gasped and glanced behind him, noticing an unfamiliar man with tribal marks on his body crouching behind a bush.

He was armed with several arrows and they were all soaked in vervain.

She dashed towards him as fast as she could before he shot at them again and tackled him to the ground, punching him so hard that he was knocked unconscious but not killed.

She figured that this man lived in the woods and could probably show them where Silas was entombed much quicker.

"Um, love? A little help here?" Kol asked through clenched teeth.

He was attempting to reach the arrow in his back, so she tied the unknown man up to a tree first and then went to help Kol.

"I don't know if I can pull it out," she said, trying to touch it and pulling her hand quickly back when the arrow burnt her fingers. "It's soaked in vervain."

"For fucks sake, woman! Figure something out! That arrow is grinding against my heart!" Kol growled exasperatedly.

Kenzie sighed heavily and looked around in her bag for anything useful, deciding to tie a piece of robe carefully around the arrow.

She then took a few steps back and pulled on it, hearing Kol growl louder as it finally fell out of his back.

"Damn warlocks!" he muttered and walked up to the man.

"Wait, how do you know he's a warlock?" Kenzie asked curiously.

"Because I've seen the symbols on him before. He's protecting the place where Silas is buried."

Kenzie frowned because if this warlock was walking around in the woods and shooting strangers, then there had to be more of his kind.

He couldn't possibly be protecting the mainland all by himself.

"We must be close then." She wished she could look over the tall trees and get a view of where they exactly were.

"Yes, but the others could be too. We need to get going." Kol started walking, but Kenzie grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"But what if we're walking in the wrong direction? We should ask the warlock for help."

Kol snorted. "You seriously think he'll help us? He's supposed to protect this place!"

"I know, but it's worth a shot… and we just have to be persuasive."

It was obvious that he didn't trust the warlock, but Kol still nodded reluctantly and decided to give it a try.

They set up a small camp after securing the area and then waited for the man to regain consciousness.

Kenzie was hungry anyway, so she found a place to sit and opened a bottle of blood, enjoying the metallic and satisfying taste.

"Thank you for keeping me safe," she said, looking at Kol. "I would've been dead by now if you hadn't saved me those three times."

"Well, I am your husband. It's my duty to protect you," Kol said with a smirk. "Especially when I have such a clumsy wife."

"Oi! I'm not clumsy! Those traps aren't easy to find when you're a young vampire."

"Pfft! Excuses, excuses… Or maybe you enjoy getting rescued by me?" He flashed a cocky smirk.

Kenzie snorted and rolled her eyes. "Yes, Kol. I fucking love getting almost killed and feeling weak compared to you (!)"

Kol noticed the sarcasm in her voice and approached her, snatching her bottle from her. "Why don't you drink fresh blood? I know you're having problems controlling it, but you'll learn in time."

"Sorry, but I prefer it like this. I don't think you want me to sink my fangs into another guy anyway, do you?"

He shook his head and stayed quiet for a while, sitting down beside her and watching the man like a hawk as they both took turns drinking from the bottle.

"Have you given any thoughts to taking the cure?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes. I'm not taking it. I thought we'd discussed that," she answered bluntly.

"We did, but sometimes people change their mind… even vampires."

She met his worried eyes and groaned. "Kol, I don't want it. It is hard accepting the fact that my life is different now, but I like this life better than my old one."

Kol nodded and narrowed his eyes at her. "You're not going to turn Klaus human so you can kill him, are you?"

This time she fell silent and debated whether she still wanted to go through with that plan or not. It was too easy to let Klaus live after what he'd done, but Kol would lose another brother then.

"Kenzie… You can't seriously still be vengeful! He's my brother. I hate him as much as you do and think he deserves to be punished, but not with death. Henrik wouldn't have wanted that."

He avoided her gaze now and she saw sadness in his eyes that she guessed he'd been hiding for a very long time now.

"Do you miss him? Henrik that is? And Finn?"

"Of course. Mostly Henrik. He didn't deserve to die that night. He was just… just a kid. And Finn wasn't always so harsh with us."

"And your parents?" She frowned, watching him carefully.

His face paled and he stood up, ignoring her question because it was obviously too hard for him to talk about it.

She let him go and wondered how her own brothers were doing.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of someone groaning and the eyes of the warlock fluttered open.

Kol and Kenzie approached him carefully and saw fear blazing in his eyes.

"Do you know where Silas is?" Kenzie asked kindly.

He wouldn't answer nor look her in the eyes, so Kol grabbed him by his neck and forced him into looking into their eyes.

"Answer her question or I can make you wish very quickly that we'd killed you hours ago!" he growled.

"Fine, yes! I do. But I will _not_ show you monsters where he is. I would rather die."

Kol turned his head to Kenzie and looked at her questioningly, but she knew what he was thinking and didn't approve of torturing people.

Not when she'd tried it herself.

"Aw, c'mon! Even a little bit?"

"No! Let me talk with him alone."

She sent him a mean look that made him let go of the warlock reluctantly and step away from them, allowing Kenzie to reason with him.

"We just want to get the cure and destroy it. We don't want to rise Silas, because we know that he's dangerous."

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes at her. "I can't do it. You don't know the danger of going down in the well. It's–"

"Well? We have to go down a well? Where is it?"

The warlock hesitated at first, but then nodded towards Kol's direction. "I won't take you there, but I'll point you in the right direction. I can't say that you'll get there alive though."

_So there is more than one man to be afraid of out here,_ Kenzie thought. _I am so going to regret doing this._

Kenzie snapped his neck in one swift movement and walked towards Kol, who stared at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, so I can't kill innocent people, but _you_ can?" he asked, following her quickly.

"He tried killing you and you call him innocent? I did it so he wouldn't tell anyone about us. He is hiding something and I think it's that we're not the only ones here," Kenzie answered. "I have a bad feeling about this place…"

Kol remained quiet and merely followed her lead, making sure that they wouldn't release any more traps.

Kenzie did feel bad about killing the warlock when he'd helped them, but she knew she couldn't be nice to everyone because they might hurt her anyway.

Eventually, they did find an old well and from the looks of it, they were the first ones there, but Kol wouldn't let Kenzie crawl down into it.

"You stay here and I'll go down. There are probably more traps down there."

"What? Kol, I'll be fine! I can get in, grab the cure and get out again."

"This isn't up for discussion."

"Exactly, it isn't." Kenzie jumped into the well before Kol could stop her and quickly regretted it, because it was much deeper than she imagined.

She fell deep into the hole and broke most of her bones as she landed on the hard ground.

"This _has_ to be the honeymoon from Hell…" she muttered grumpily.

**A/N2: I've decided to write 2 or 5 more chapters, so unfortunately it won't be long before this sequel finishes.**


	31. Free Silas

**A/N: Rauwrr... (~^o^)~ I don't know why I said that. Must be lack of sleep... Anyway!**

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, etc. I really appreciate it!**

**Ohh and please check out MichaelMyers1234's story "The Unique Original" as it would definitely help him.**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 31:

"I married the most reckless and stubborn woman ever," Kol said, offering Kenzie his hand.

She slapped his hand away and after pulling out a piece of wood from her side, she rose from the ground, brushing the dirt off her hands and clothes.

It was dark inside the old cave and she could smell something rotten that soon proved to be a corpse.

"It looks like it's a dead-end. Are you sure Silas is here?"

Grabbing a flashlight from his backpack, Kenzie walked around in the old cave and searched for any hidden passages.

Kol glanced around suspiciously and felt a prickling feeling on his skin as if someone was watching him closely.

_This place is giving me the creeps,_ he thought and walked around as well. _Must be the right place then… Wait, where did Kenzie go?_

He frowned and looked around for her, but it was so dark and quiet.

When he started searching the big cave, he accidentally touched something that triggered a trap and a flying stake flew towards him.

The stake penetrated his hand as he tried moving aside, but he quickly pulled it out and watched as his bleeding hand healed up slowly.

"Kenzie!" he shouted loudly, wondering where she was.

There was no reply, but only his voice echoing back. He groaned and rolled his eyes, sitting down on a big rock.

Hopefully, she wouldn't get herself killed while she was exploring… _I don't want to lose my wife already._

"_You worry too much about her,_" a familiar voice suddenly said.

Kol's face paled instantly and he felt as if his heart had stopped for a moment as well. He refused to accept that he had just heard _his_ voice after so many years.

However, when Kol looked up and met the sad eyes of his little brother Henrik, he soon realized that he wasn't imagining it.

His brother stood a few feet from him, dressed in the clothes he died in and looking so real that Kol nearly went to hug him.

"What is this? Magic? Whoever you are, then give up!" he growled.

Henrik didn't disappear, though, but raised a brow and approached him slowly, making Kol gulp freeze in his spot.

His little brother raised his hand cautiously and placed it on Kol's arm. He could feel his brother's touch and knew then that he wasn't an illusion.

"How can this be? Niklaus brought you back… you were dead," he said, frowning. "I helped bury your body."

"I am a spirit, yes, but you can bring me back, Kol. You merely have to free Silas. He is not as dangerous and malevolent as you believe or may have heard."

"Henrik… I cannot do it. I know how powerful he is and he must be stopped."

"You have changed a lot, brother. You used to be so carefree and nothing could stop you. What happened?"

Kol sighed heavily.

He couldn't remember if it was Henrik's death that had made him that way or that he became a vampire chased by his own father.

"Please Kol… do this for me. I want to live with you, Bekah, Nik and Eli. I miss my siblings. So does Finn and he regrets everything he did."

"Honestly?" Kol pitied his brother, because out of all their siblings he was the least corrupt one.

Henrik nodded and sent him one of his trademark smiles that made Kol reconsidering wanting to kill Silas.

"The woman I saw you with… who is she? What does she mean to you?" he asked curiously.

Kol actually blushed when he brought up Kenzie, because talking about women he liked wasn't something they normally did.

"Everything, little brother. She is… my wife. Her name is Kenzie," Kol answered. "I want you to meet her, but I have no idea of where she is."

He glanced around in the dark cave again and heard the sound of footsteps. Kenzie was returning and her skin, clothes and hair were smudged in dirt.

"Kenzie! There's someone I want you to meet," he said, looking at his younger brother. "Henrik is here. My little brother, remember?"

Kenzie followed his gaze and frowned, then looked around curiously even though Henrik was standing right in front of Kol.

"Where is he?" she asked, approaching him slowly.

"What do you mean with 'where is he'? He's right there. Look!" he answered, pointing towards his brother, who gazed curiously at Kenzie.

Kenzie rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about? Did you hit your head or something? There's no one here besides us, Kol!"

_What? That can't be,_ he thought and turned his gaze to his brother, but he was gone now.

"I…"

"Maybe you're hallucinating. I found an old journal belonging to a mineworker and he wrote that he'd seen his dead wife down here several times."

Kol was speechless and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He _saw_ and _felt_ his brother, and he appeared very much real to him.

_Henrik couldn't have been a hallucination. He just couldn't._

"Did you find Silas?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.

"No, but I found some symbols on a wall. I think we need something or someone specific to open a secret passage for us," Kenzie answered, eying him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

Kol remained silent and ignored her question as he walked back to the rope he'd used to get into the well, crawling back up to the surface.

Kenzie glanced around suspiciously in the depth of the well before she too crawled back up.

They decided to wait nearby for the others to arrive and hoped that they would be able to get into the secret passage.

If they did, they had to move in fast and grab the cure, which they then would use on Silas to make him vulnerable.

"What did Henrik say to you?" Kenzie asked as they waited.

"Nothing," Kol lied, still contemplating whether he should really kill Silas or not. "Hand me a bottle of blood."

Kenzie slapped him in the back of his head, making him turn and scowl at her. "What was that for?"

"Lying to me and not saying 'please'. I know you, Kol. Something's bothering you."

He groaned because it was so obvious to her and decided to tell her what Henrik had asked him to do for him.

"That's strange… but you told me that Silas is dangerous. Isn't that what the witches said?"

He nodded. "What if they were wrong? I mean it's easy to make up lies about some people."

"But he couldn't have been real, Kol. I couldn't see him too."

Kol didn't want to believe it, but it did make sense and explained some things. He had a lot to think about and did go through the pros and cons of letting them wake up Silas.

After about an hour or so Jeremy, Shane and Bonnie finally approached the well, crawling into it with their own equipment.

However, that wasn't what caught their interest. The fact that Katherine Pierce – disguised as Elena – was following them and jumped into the well a few minutes later, made them suspicious.

Kenzie thought that it really was Elena at first, but Kol could recognize Katherine easily from the way she behaved.

"She can't be there to wake up Silas," he said. "She has to be there because of the cure… but why?"

"That's a good question. I don't think she wants to become human. Maybe she wants to use it on someone… like your brother?" Kenzie suggested.

Kol nodded in agreement and they decided to stay put, waiting and listening closely to what was going on.

They could hear Shane having a conversation with his deceased wife; faintly hear Bonnie chanting and something heavy moving.

"I think you should get back to the boat. I can take care of the rest."

Kenzie shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not letting you stay here alone. You may be an Original, but–"

Kol covered her mouth with his hand and stared deeply into her eyes. "Kenzie, I'm not going to tell you this thrice. Go back to the boat _now_."

Of course, Kol could've compelled her into leaving, but he preferred her actually listening to him for once, which she reluctantly did.

But not before she'd kissed him and told him she loved him in case something bad would happen to him.

Watching her leaving, he then decided to head back into the well, having made a decision to what he should do down there.

**~oOo~**

Halfway through the maze-like forest, Kenzie got lost and regretted listening to Kol.

_I should've stayed by his side,_ she thought sourly. _He is my husband after all._

Frowning, she turned around to go back towards the well, but she heard a twig snap just before an arrow was released from a crossbow.

The arrow only grazed her skin as she swiftly moved away, but it stung because it had been soaked in vervain.

She quickly pulled out her gun and glanced around suspiciously, wondering where the attacker was hiding.

Hearing the faint sound of a heartbeat, she decided to jump up into a tree and hid behind the mass of green leaves.

She waited silently like a predator that wanted to assess a threatening animal before attacking it.

It was obvious that it was a hunter, but the only hunter Kenzie knew about being here was Jeremy and he was in the well.

Minutes passed and the young male hunter eventually appeared and pulled out the arrow from a tree, looking around suspiciously as well.

His weapon was adorned with the same hunter's mark Jeremy bore on his arm, so she guessed he was another one of the Five.

Killing him was definitely not an option, because if she did it then his spirit would haunt her.

"Kenzie? I know you're here somewhere. I need to speak with you," he said, surprising Kenzie.

She didn't know him and had never met him before, but perhaps he knew her father somehow. She jumped down hesitantly and appeared behind him, making him turn quickly.

But she wouldn't risk that he attacked her again, so she knocked the crossbow out of his hands and held her own gun to his head.

"How do you know me?" she asked, taking in his appearance.

His eyes were a cerulean blue and he had short, dark blond hair, but he had blood on his clothes and head, making her believe that he'd been fighting someone recently.

However, what really confused her was that he didn't have a hunter's mark on his arm as well, which made her wonder if she could actually kill him without meeting the consequences.

"My name is Galen Vaughn. I'm one of the Five… like my mentor – your father. I know what you are and what you did to my mentor, but I'm not going to kill you."

Kenzie snorted and held the gun between his eyes. "Sorry, but I don't really trust hunters anymore and especially not my father's followers."

"Oh, I've heard. But you'll have to trust me. Silas has been freed and the guy you came with has disappeared along with the cure."

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	32. Together In The End

**A/N: Hii, I apologize for uploading this late. I've been incredibly busy and not had the time to write this chapter, but I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for the reviews and support!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 32:

"What do you mean with _he's missing along with the cure?_ And how did Silas even get freed?" Kenzie asked, growling viciously at him.

"I mean that when I got to the tomb and was about to kill Silas, he took the cure and vanished. I was knocked unconscious and by the time I woke up, I saw that Silas was gone as well!" Galen retorted.

_Why would Kol take the cure? He was supposed to shove it down Silas' throat and kill him_, Kenzie thought.

However, then she remembered the way he'd acted after Silas tricked him into believing that Henrik was back and knew the reason behind his actions.

"I'll find Kol and get the cure. You think you can keep Silas from leaving the mainland?" she asked more calmly.

"I can try, but you'd better hurry. There's a reason why he was entombed," Galen said. "You may not be a hunter anymore, but it's your duty to stop Silas. Your father would've wanted it."

Kenzie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that and deep into the forest to find Kol, calling his name every two minutes.

She dreaded that Kol was either injured or in Silas' captivity, but either way she wanted him back immediately.

It was difficult searching for Kol while avoided getting killed by the hidden traps and the more time she spent in the forest, the more worried she became.

"Kol!" she cried, beginning to feel tears brimming in her eyes.

She refused to leave this place without him no matter why he'd decided to take the cure. As she walked back towards the location of the well, she heard the sound of panting and turned, finding Kol leaning against a tree.

He was pale and looked like he was close to dying, his clothes smeared in his own blood and his body seemed unable to heal itself due to vervain in his system.

"Kol!" she exclaimed and quickly caught him before he fell.

It seemed that he had been fighting someone or something much stronger than him, but she quickly noticed that he wasn't in possession of the cure.

"What happened to you? Galen said that you took the cure and fled!"

Kol groaned as he tried sitting up and leaned against a tree, looking at her wearily. "What are you talking about?" he asked hoarsely.

Kenzie frowned and decided to give him some blood before she continued questioning him. She wondered if her meeting with Galen was real or if he was another hallucination created by Silas.

"You didn't take the cure?" she asked worriedly.

"No, that bitch Katherine took it and ran after she killed Jeremy. I stayed and tried killing Silas, but he overpowered me and… and then I was chased by a tribe of witches. I feel awful."

She sighed heavily and examined his body for any pieces of wood in his body, and found small pieces embedded in his back.

Most of them were the heads of wooden arrows that had been soaked with vervain, so she had to pull them out quickly.

Once he was healed up and finished drinking two bottles of blood, he seemed to look much better and was able to stand up properly.

"We have to get out of here. Silas will kill me the moment he finds us," he said, looking genuinely frightened. "There's nothing we can do here."

"But what about the others?" Kenzie asked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him. "We can't just leave them here!"

"The hell we can. They'll be fine as long as they don't piss Silas off too."

She followed Kol reluctantly out of the forest and as soon as they found a boat, they sailed off back to Mystic Falls.

The trip back was quiet and throughout it, Kol seemed to be on edge, constantly looking over his shoulder and holding on to Kenzie as if he was afraid of losing her.

_Could it have been Silas I met in the forest? _Kenzie thought, fearing the worst would happen to her friends. _We need to hide from him before he finds Kol… who knows what a vampire that old can do to an Original?_

She tried asking Kol some questions about why Katherine was there, how Elena and Bonnie were feeling regarding Jeremy's death and about the cure, but he wasn't listening at all.

When they finally arrived in Mystic Falls, they decided to hide out in Kenzie's old motel room, because Kol didn't feel safe enough anywhere else.

He was pacing back and forth in the room as Kenzie sat wondering if there was anything, she could do to ease his mind.

As he passed her for the 20th time, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him down on the bed to sit beside her, but rather than speaking, she slapped him hard across his face.

The slap managed pulling him out of his thoughts and made him behave normally.

"What the hell?! Why did you do that?" he growled.

"Because you're freaking out and I don't need you to do that when you're an Original! Kol. I'm the one who's supposed to be scared," Kenzie said. "We're back in Mystic Falls and Silas is far away from us."

Kol sighed and lied down on the bed, looking exhausted. "I suppose you're right. He did seem extremely pissed off at me when I tried staking him."

Kenzie couldn't resist the temptation to laugh and crawled on top of him, hoping to lighten his mood a bit.

She was scared too and worried, but after everything they'd experienced on the Nova Scotia mainland, she merely wanted to rest.

"I'm happy you're alright," Kol said, smiling weakly as he caressed her cheek softly. "I screwed up and shouldn't have gone down alone."

"I don't think it would've mattered if I went with you or not. Silas is the first vampire ever, but we'll bring him down… together." She smiled and kissed him tenderly, feeling his arms wrap around her.

They lied on the bed for several minutes and found happiness in each other's company. Kenzie briefly considered their options and preferred going away with him.

Just packing their belongings and travelling to Europe…

"It's tempting to just run away from it all… the problems and enemies, I mean," Kenzie said and gazed into Kol's eyes.

Kol raised a brow and brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, gazing at her affectionately like a normal husband would do.

"Would you like to go somewhere else?" he asked. "I'd be more than happy to take you anywhere you want."

Kenzie bit down on her bottom lip as she contemplated the idea and nodded after a while. She wanted to help her friends and stop Silas, but it seemed out of her power and she craved peace in her chaotic life.

"Where would you like me to take you?"

"I don't care. Anywhere far away from Klaus, these horrible memories and Silas."

Kol sat up with Kenzie still on his lap and kissed her lovingly for a few minutes, making her heart feel like it was melting.

She kissed him back gladly and savored every second of the intimate moment with him, because if trouble followed them to Europe, they would be at risk of getting hurt.

Her kisses slowly grew deeper and longer despite her body aching from the last few days of adventures.

She needed to feel alive and safe in his embrace, so she undressed him gradually, moved her fingers through his hair and down his bare chest, and unzipped his trousers.

Kol smirked mischievously and rolled on top of her, tearing away her dirty clothes and covering her lips and neck with sweet kisses.

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back against the pillow and enjoyed the sensation of his lips travelling south.

Every now and then he would nibble her skin softly as his hands roamed her body, sending shivers of pleasure through her body.

"I'll make you forget and be happy… my beloved wife," Kol whispered as he reached her naval. "I will always keep you safe and content."

His words put her mind and heart at ease, and she thanked him by giving herself completely to him.

Everything went slowly and every touch, kiss and thrust was so full of love and passion that Kenzie forgot about the world outside the motel.

Nothing existed besides this room and she hoped that once they left America, she would continue feeling this kind of bliss.

When neither one of them was able to continue making love, they merely lied beside each other and enjoyed the serenity.

"Have you ever visited Italy before?" Kol asked curiously.

"Italy? No, not yet. But what do you suggest we do there? Go there as an ordinary couple and have sex wherever we want to?" she answered.

Kol chuckled and shook his head. "What do you take me for? A horn dog?"

"Well…" She giggled and looked up at him. "I'm joking. Italy sounds like a good place to start."

"Hmm, I'll spoil you every day with gifts and try behaving nicely."

Kenzie frowned and stared at him incredulously. "Who are you and what did you do to my husband? I don't recall Kol Mikaelson ever being nice to anyone."

He laughed warmly and wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, I do love myself, but I have to admit that I love you more and going head to head with Silas made me realize that."

Kenzie rested her head on his chest and thought of what it would be like to live in Italy for a few months.

It would definitely strange to live a normal life and she was so used to getting in trouble that she wondered if she even wanted a normal life.

However, her thoughts were interrupted when Kol's phone broke the silence and as they both gazed at the caller ID, she became worried.

"Huh, that's strange… Elijah usually never calls me," he said and sat up, pulling Kenzie up on his lap. "Brother! What can I do for you?"

"_Kol, I know that we do not speak often, but I require your assistance on an important matter,_" Elijah said, sounding worried. "_I need you to come alone, though._"

Kol fell silent and gazed questioningly at Kenzie, because he knew that she wanted to leave the country, but he wanted to help his brother as well.

"It's fine," Kenzie mouthed reluctantly. "Go. I'll stay here."

"I… I'll come as soon as I can. Just send me an address, but mind telling me what this is about?"

"_I cannot discuss this on the phone. It's best if you come to me first. Do not tell Kenzie, Rebekah or Klaus where you're going._"

Kenzie decided to crawl off his lap and walked into the bathroom, needing to be alone for a moment.

She felt foolish for even considering the possibility of leaving Mystic Falls immediately, because being an Original meant that problems occurred very often.

However, had it been her brother who needed the help, then she too would've gone to help, so she didn't feel any resentment towards any of them.

Minutes passed slowly and after a while, Kol knocked on the door hesitantly. "_Kenzie, are you mad at me?_"

"No… but be careful," she said and stepped out to him. "Don't do anything rash."

"Perhaps I should say that to you too," He smiled sadly and hugged her tightly. "I'll be fine, love. I promise. It's you I'm worried about. If you see Silas, I want you to run or go to Klaus and Rebekah. I don't care how much you hate him, but he can help."

Kenzie stayed silent and just embraced him, thinking back to the time where she didn't have to worry so much about him or her own life.

But she hoped that they'd be together in the end.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	33. Mutual Enemy

**A/N: Rauwrr! Hellooo! I've decided to update this story on Fridays due to my hectic schedule, but next week I'll update on Wednesday or Thursday as it's prom night on Friday *flails***

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 33:

The following days were quiet and yet peaceful, but Kenzie enjoyed being able to have a few normal days where her life wasn't in danger.

The Salvatores had left town to find the emotionless Elena, who left with Rebekah after learning that Damon was looking for the cure.

Kenzie wanted to go as well and help them, but strange things were happening in the nearby hospitals, which her late cousin's ex-wife needed help with.

In the last couple of days, several hospitals had been raided of blood bags and based on the huge amount of blood that had disappeared, Kenzie guessed that Silas had followed them.

She didn't want to tell Kol about it, because he was busy helping Elijah saving Katherine's life. As soon as he found out why Elijah needed his help, he'd told Kenzie about it.

Katherine's reason for taking the cure involved her lack of freedom, so now Elijah and Kol had to convince Klaus into letting Katherine go, because Elijah loved her.

It was a shock to learn that Elijah had feelings for Katherine, but knowing that she was going to give the cure to Klaus in exchange for her freedom, simply infuriated her.

She needed to get her hands on that cure, so she could stop Silas before he brought back every dead supernatural being.

However, first she needed to figure out how she could help Sheriff Forbes with her blood problem, because patients needed the blood.

"I think Klaus has a stash in his mansion we can take," Kenzie said. "He won't be happy about it, but these people need the blood more than he does."

"Are you sure that's a wise idea?" Sheriff Forbes asked worriedly.

"No, but I can't see how else we're going to keep the patients from dying…" She paused and frowned, wondering how many more hospitals Silas would rob. "Don't worry, Liz. I'll take care of this problem."

"Thank you. But be careful, Kenzie. If this vampire Silas is really here, then we might need the Originals' help."

Kenzie nodded understandingly and drove from the hospital of Mystic Falls to the Mikaelson Family Mansion, knowing Klaus would be there as usual.

She hadn't seen much of him in the town, so she assumed he'd been busy with his own problems.

Arriving at the beautiful mansion, she heard someone cry out in agony and hurried inside to find Klaus standing shirtless, using a tool to pull something out of his back.

He looked horrible and was obviously in a lot of pain, which she both found amusing and frightening, because no one ever injured him that badly.

"First Caroline and now Kenzie?" Klaus growled, giving up on his attempt to pull something out.

"What are you on about? What the hell happened to you?" Kenzie asked, approaching him slowly.

"You can't fool me, Silas! I know it's you! Stop disguising yourself, you coward!"

Kenzie stopped dead in her tracks and rolled her eyes. "Klaus, you asshole. It's me, Kenzie! _Not_ Silas. I would laugh at you right now, but I have a feeling Kol wouldn't appreciate that."

Klaus frowned and stared suspiciously at her, but eventually allowed her to come closer.

"Silas attacked me. He left the tip of the white oak stake in my back. I can feel it scraping against my heart!"

"Well, that's unfortunate… Good luck getting it out." She smirked, enjoying seeing him so powerless for once.

Klaus growled and tried attacking her, but he was too weak and the pain only seemed to increase. It was satisfying to see him in this state and yet she felt the need to help him.

"You want me to get it out for you?"

He snorted. "You won't help me. You're enjoying seeing me like this. I don't trust you to go anywhere near me."

"I promised Kol I wouldn't kill you and I intend on keeping that promise… very reluctantly. But if I help you, will you then do something for me in return?"

Klaus groaned loudly as the pain was getting worse and reluctantly nodded, handing her the blood smeared pliers.

"This is so humiliating…" he muttered.

"Well, that's your own fault. You should know better than to piss off the oldest vampire in history," Kenzie said, walking around to look at his wound. "Urgh, that looks pretty nasty."

Klaus laughed dryly and winced when she started digging around for the tip. "Why are you even helping me? I thought you hated me."

"Oh, I do… actually, I loathe you. However, technically you are my brother-in-law and we both want Silas stopped. He's been stealing a lot of blood from hospitals lately."

"So I've heard. He- argh, watch out!" He tried pulling away from her, but she wouldn't let go of him and continued.

"Oh, suck it up, you wimp!" Kenzie grinned and was getting deeper, but she wasn't able to find the tip. "Are you sure he broke the tip off inside you?"

"I'm positive! I wouldn't be in such pain now would I?" Klaus snapped.

"Well, with that attitude I'm not gonna help you. By the way… now that you'll actually listen to me, I have a few things to say. 1. You're a dick and deserve to burn in Hell. 2. If Kol wasn't your brother, I would–"

"_Kenzie_!" He was getting more and more agitated, so she stopped and kept digging.

"Nothing is there, Klaus! I think Silas is just messing with your head. I would too if I were him."

"Oh, I bet you'd do more than that if you were him. You'd make me suffer forever for what I did to your mother. Maybe you'd even kill Kol just to get back at me."

Something snapped inside Kenzie then and she replaced the pliers with her bare hand, wrapping her fingers around his heart and squeezing it.

"I _love_ Kol and would _never_ do anything that heartless to him. That's more something you would do if he crossed your path. You don't care about any of your siblings. You only care about yourself!"

She pulled her hand out without his heart as well and knocked him down on the floor. Klaus was completely silent and turned slowly around to face her, looking pale and shocked.

They both remained silent for a few minutes and when Kenzie finally opened her lips to break the silence, Klaus beat her to it.

"It's gone… the pain is gone. You were right… Silas was in my head," he said incredulously.

Suddenly, he was standing and swiftly moved towards her, causing Kenzie to flinch and prepare herself for a fight.

"What do you need me to do?"

It took a few minutes for Kenzie to realize that he actually wanted to help her in return, because she thought he wouldn't keep his word as usual.

"Um… I need all of your blood bags. The entire supply. Patients will be dying without the blood," she said. "Three hospitals have been robbed by Silas."

Klaus nodded understandingly. "I'll take care of it… and thank you, Kenzie. I know you killed your own father to save Kol."

"Like I said… I love him. Also… I want you to let Tyler return. It hurts to see Caroline so lonely even if you hate Tyler's guts."

"I can't do that… he tried to–"

"I don't care, Klaus. If you really love Caroline, then let them be together. She won't feel anything besides hatred for you if not."

Klaus said nothing and removed his gaze from hers, picking up the bloody pliers and blood soaked towels on the floor.

"Enough small talking. Silas is a danger to all of us, so it's better that we work together," Kenzie said, changing the topic. "Kol and I think we should join forces on this mutual enemy."

"Agreed. Where is Kol? Last I saw the two of you, you'd left town," Klaus said.

"He's helping Elijah, but he can't tell me where he is. I just know that where he is, the cure is as well."

Klaus raised a brow. "Silas wants the cure. He'll kill me if I don't get it for him today."

"Guess we'll have to keep him occupied then… until Elijah and Kol return."

He laughed scornfully and shook his head at her. "Kenzie, you should know better than to mess with him. If he can get into my head, then he can definitely get into yours as well… and he never shows his true face. How will you find him?"

"Oh, I won't. I'll let him find me. I have my ways, Klaus." She winked and abandoned him his home, calling some of her friends.

They knew how to spread a rumor fast and if Silas thought she had the cure, then he was bound to searching for her.

It was a very dangerous plan and she feared he would kill her if he realized she didn't have the cure, but until Kol and Elijah were back in town, she needed to stall Silas.

While she waited for Silas to react to the rumors, she went to check up on Caroline and asked her how she was holding up.

Caroline preferred Tyler being back, because it wouldn't be long before it was time for prom night.

Kenzie hoped that Klaus would change his mind about Tyler and if not… well, then she might actually break the tip of the real white oak stake off inside him.

After paying Caroline a visit, she went to the Grill to have a drink and frowned upon seeing her own father sitting at the bar.

She dreaded that the hunter's curse was back somehow until she noticed that others could see him as well.

Kenzie approached him cautiously and guessed that Silas had taken the form of her father this time on purpose.

"Silas, I presume?" she said, taking a seat beside him.

"That's right," he said, gazing at her. "I hear you have the cure…?"

"I do, yes. And I hear you want it, but I can't seem to figure out why you'd want it. You don't strike me as someone who wants to become human."

"What I need it for is none of your business. But the most reasonable thing for you to do is to give it to me without any hassle."

"Or what? You'll make me think I'm dying too?" She snorted and gulped down her drink.

"Not you, no. Your husband Kol on the other hand… I do have unfinished business with him."

Kenzie tensed up the moment he mentioned Kol and recalled how terrified Kol was after attempting to kill Silas.

"The cure, Mrs. Mikaelson? Where is it?" Silas asked in the tone her father used whenever he was impatient.

"You'll have to pry that knowledge out of my dead hands," she retorted and ordered for a refill. "I don't fear you, Silas. Killing or hurting my husband won't keep me from stopping you."

"So I've noticed. Unlike Klaus, you're not terrified of dying. However, if I know that if I kill your husband you will die within an hour. I do wonder how far Kol will go to keep _you_ from dying."

Kenzie gulped nervously. _Kol will put his life at risk to save me,_ she thought. _I can't let him do that._

"I'll ask you one more time before I lose my patience… Where is the cure?" Silas asked for the third time.

"I don't have it," she answered hesitantly. "I do know where it is, though."

Of course, she had no interest in telling him where the cure might be, so she hoped she could lure him out of the Grill and give her the opportunity to hurt the real Silas.

"Where is it then? Here? Somewhere else?"

"I can't tell you here. It's not safe and I want to talk with the real you. Not this illusion."

Silas nodded understandingly and told her to follow him, which she did cautiously while clutching a hidden stake behind her back.

However, when they reached the parking lot, Silas disappeared briefly and she suddenly felt something hard knocking her unconscious.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	34. The End

**A/N: Hello, sorry about the delay. I was too exhausted from Les Lanciers training to write the chapter, but I managed to do it before prom begins!**

**Thanks for the reviews, support and favs!**

**Enjoy!**

**xoxo Ascha**

Chapter 34:

"Silas must've taken her while we were out of town," Elijah said as Kol picked up one of Kenzie's stakes from the ground.

Ten missed phone calls and dozens of unanswered text messages later, he'd realized that Kenzie was either extremely pissed off at him or had been kidnapped by someone.

He hoped for the first thing, because knowing that Silas had his wife made him want to rip someone's head off.

"He's trying to get back at me," Kol said through clenched teeth. "I'm gonna drive a stake through his face when I find him!"

"Calm down, Kol. You've helped me, so I'll help you finding her. Perhaps we should talk with Klaus?"

"I have nothing to say to Klaus, Elijah. You know that. I don't need his help finding her."

_Nik couldn't care less about her anyway, _Kol thought, leaving Elijah behind in the back of the Mystic Grill. _Perhaps I should call my brother-in-laws…_

Kol stopped outside the motel and noticed a note hanging on the door of Kenzie's room. He grabbed it quickly and read it, growling quietly when he realized who it was from.

_I suggest you bring me the cure as soon as possible or I will end Kenzie's dear life. _

_You have until tomorrow noon. _

_Silas._

In a fit of fury, Kol smashed the motel room's door in and dashed out into the woods to unleash his fury on the trees before he ended up slaughtering innocent people and revealing what he was.

"Silas!" he growled as loudly as he could. "Show yourself, you fucking coward!"

His blood was seething in his veins and the thought of losing Kenzie caused him to feel a mixture of pure rage and fear.

Kol hated feeling afraid and wanted to put an end to it as fast as possible.

"_Kol?_" a familiar voice said.

His heart skipped a beat and he quickly turned to find Kenzie standing a few feet from him, but she seemed different and didn't look at him in the way she usually did.

"Silas, I assume…" he guessed and bared his fangs. "Give me my wife back now or I swear to God, your death won't be quick!"

"Are you threatening me? You may be an Original, but compared to me you're merely a displeased toddler wanting his toy back," Silas said, approaching him slowly. "I hope you've brought the cure with you."

"What do you need it for? You don't exactly strike me as someone who'd want it."

"Oh, that is my business. Do you have it or not? I can give Kenzie a quick death or a slow one depending on how childishly you're going to behave towards me."

Kol cussed under his breath and growled, but decided that it was better if he behaved if he wanted to see Kenzie alive.

"How do I know she's even still alive? She could already be dead."

"She's fine, but you'll just have to believe me. I always keep my word and I promise she will be yours again when I have the cure."

Kol parted his lips to protest, but Silas was already gone and left behind on a rock was Kenzie's wedding ring.

Silently, he picked it up and headed back to the town, knowing now that he _had_ to ask his brother for help no matter how hard it was to admit it.

Rebekah greeted him the moment he entered the mansion and she nearly squeezed the life out of him, surprising him slightly.

Rebekah rarely embraced him unless she was terrified and even though he was worrying about Kenzie, he did take the time to return the gesture.

However, the hug soon ended and was replaced by a hard slap that echoed throughout the mansion, catching Klaus' attention.

"Brother! What an unpleasant surprise… Why are you here?" he asked in a bored tone.

Kol's self-control snapped at that moment and he quickly dashed towards Klaus, grabbing him by his neck and bashing him into a wall.

"I don't have time to play games with you. Give me the fucking cure now!" he roared angrily.

"Still hell-bent on destroying it? Go ahead. Ruin our chances of stopping Silas and take away Rebekah's chance of becoming human again. She has it."

Kol frowned and let go of Klaus, turning around to face his bewildered little sister.

_She wants to become human? What a fucking perfect timing!_

"Silas has Kenzie and will kill her if I don't give him the cure. Let him have it. The worst he can do with it is using it on one of us."

"I'm not giving the cure up! So what if he has Kenzie? She's been stopping you from having fun anyway and we all know you're not capable of loving anyone besides yourself."

Kol wanted to throw Rebekah into hot lava and watch her burn up for saying that. She never did like Kenzie, so of course she wouldn't help him.

"Fine. I guess I'll just have to pry it off your dead hands then!" He dashed towards her, but felt himself being pinned against a wall by Elijah.

"Brother, be reasonable. We'll get Kenzie back with or without the cure," he said calmly. "I give you my word."

Kol pushed Elijah off him and growled. "You all sicken me. You care only about yourself and what you want. We haven't been a family for centuries and we'll never be one again."

**~oOo~**

"He won't come, you moron," Kenzie muttered hoarsely, feeling weak from having been bled out. "Kol won't trust you."

Silas had held his word and allowed her to see his true face, but now she was chained up in a dark cave somewhere in the forest.

She wished she hadn't asked to see his face, because it was distorted and wrecked as if it had been burnt badly.

To ensure that Kenzie couldn't escape, he kept getting into her head and making her believe that she was being tortured in a Hell-like place by her father.

"He'll come soon. He's desperate to find you," Silas said, sitting down on the ground with a blood bag in his hand. "You know what your ancestor's task was?"

"Kill vampires…? What we usually do, I guess." Kenzie sighed and stared at the blood bag hungrily.

"The Five wasn't only there to protect the cure. They were supposed to use it on me and kill me, so I'd end up in The Other Side… with Qetsiyah."

"Ah, I see what you're doing. You're lashing out at me because you can't lash out on Qetsiyah! That's… pathetic."

Kenzie was furious about being trapped like a misbehaving animal and being unable to defend herself.

"Be quiet. I assumed you were the mature one in your relationship, but I see now that I was wrong."

She rolled her eyes and wondered what Kol was getting up to right now, missing having her wedding ring on her finger.

"Why do you want the cure anyway?" she asked more calmly.

"Do you even care about why I want it or are you merely trying to pass time?" he answered wearily.

"Hmm… a little of both, I'd say."

A smile or what Kenzie believed was a smile formed on his lips. "I once loved a woman and Qetsiyah killed her. I can't be with her if I die as a vampire. Hence, why I want the cure."

"Makes sense… But it was a bit of a douche bag move to trick her into making you immortal just so you could do the same to another woman. Qetsiyah was in love with you."

"I had no idea until I saw the way she looked at the love of my life. Her eyes were so full of hatred."

Kenzie fell silent and thought of the way Sienna used to look at her – as if she was the Devil himself coming for her soul.

She closed her eyes and tried catching some sleep, hoping that Silas wouldn't invade her dreams and give her nightmares again.

It felt like minutes passed, but when she opened her eyes sleepily to see if Silas was still there, she found herself completely alone in the cave.

Or so she thought until she heard her brothers entering the cave, calling out to someone to keep an eye out for Silas.

However, Kenzie was sure that it was another one of Silas' mind tricks, so she tried ignoring their presence when they came to free her.

"You might as well give up trying, Silas. I know it's you," she said, shaking her head. "Your fucking mind tricks won't work on me!"

Lee raised a brow and knelt down in front of her to meet her eyes, saying: "Kenzie, we're not Silas. We're real and Kol is waiting outside the cave."

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for that. I'm not scared of my brothers."

He rolled his eyes and pinched her hard on her arm like he did when they were children, making Kenzie realize that this perhaps wasn't an illusion.

"Lee? But what are you and Simon doing here? Did Kol call you?" she asked as they removed the chains.

"He did. He asked-no, demanded that we helped him find you. Kate did a locator spell and then we went to Mystic Falls to help," Simon answered. "You get in an awful lot of trouble, little sister."

"I do, don't I? God, I can barely raise my arms right now…"

Her brothers pulled her up from the ground and helped her walking out of the dark cave. Kol was pacing anxiously back and forth until he spotted Kenzie with her brothers.

"We need to get out of here quickly. Silas will probably be back soon," he said, picking her up into his arms. "Remember that trip to Italy we talked about?"

Kenzie nodded, trying hard to keep herself from falling asleep from exhaustion. Kol flashed his trademark smirk and followed her brothers to their car, getting her inside first before they drove off.

They headed to Simon's home first to drop her brothers off and after that, Kol drove straight to the nearest airport as if their lives depended on it.

"What about our things? Clothes? Passports?" she asked wearily after gulping down one bottle of blood.

"I packed everything. I'm threw with Mystic Falls, with enemies trying to kill us and my family ruining my life," Kol answered, glancing at her. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little, yeah. Did you have a fall out with your siblings?"

Kol fell silent, but from the way he clutched the steering wheel, she could tell that he did have a fall out with them.

She didn't bother asking who it was, because she could safely assume that it was Klaus.

"I really have changed you, haven't I?" She sighed heavily.

"No, you haven't. My siblings have been the way they are before you were even born. It's all about power, their desires and whatnot else. Not even Elijah is able to bring our family back together."

"One day you will have to return to them… They're your family, Kol. Even if they don't act like it."

Kol shrugged and glanced at the road signs ahead of them. In half an hour or so, they would be at the airport and going to Italy.

This time it felt right for them to leave and the only regrets Kenzie had was that she didn't get to say goodbye to her friends and family.

But with Silas being on the loose, she knew that they had plenty of things to think about.

So she leaned back in her seat and intertwined her fingers with Kol's, wondering if they'd be able to avoid walking into old enemies.

It seemed very unlikely, but she felt safe with Kol and when he handed her back her wedding ring, she didn't feel sad about all the things they'd been through.

It was all worth it in the end.

**A/N2: Hi again, I've decided to end this story on chapter 34, so there will be no more chapters. But thank you so much for reading my story and liking it so much that you wanted a sequel! :D**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
